Don't You Remember Me?
by ninchick01
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha when she's 6 years old,her best friend Naruto, asks her to stay. She asks him one thing, to promise to remember her. He promises. 10 years later will he still remember her? Highschool fic. NaruSaku Chap.23 is up!Rated T 4 lang.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't You Remember Me ? **_

A small six year-old blond boy ran through the streets of Konoha, he was crying and he almost ran into some old women, but he did not care, for the person he was after was leaving.

" Wait! Please don't leave me! "

The pink haired girl stopped and the boy caught up,

" Please, don't go I need you! " The boy screamed, he grabbed her hand, but she yanked her arm out of his grip. She used it to muffle her mouth to stop the sobs.

" No.. You don't.. " The girl harshly said. " You don't need me.. " The girl quietly replied.

" What do you mean?! I don't- !? Just, Please don't leave me! Please.. I-" The girl slapped his face.

He looked shocked that she would even hurt him.

" Naruto.. I.. I'm sorry.. " The girl quietly said in tears.

Naruto shook it off and looked at the girl before him, She was his best friend, and she was leaving forever..

" Please don't go Sakura.. " He whispered sadly.

Sakura felt more tears pour down her cheeks..

_Naruto Uzumaki.. 6 years old and in my same acadamy class.. _

Sakura smiled at the thought of him.

" I wish I didn't have to go.. But I can't stay.. "

Naruto frowned, now he knew that she was leaving for sure.

" I'll miss you, Naruto.. " Her eyes still crying.

" Don't say that! Please don't, you can't leav- " He was inturrupted once again.

" Promise me one thing.. Naruto.. " Sakura said with a small smile.

After a few short silent moments, he spoke in a voice a little louder than a whisper..

" Anything.. Sakura-Chan.. "

" Please promise me that you won't forget me..? " Sakura answered in a little louder voice.

Naruto's face screwed up in a weird way and he backed away a few steps. Sakura thought he was going to decline her promise.

But his voice came out,

" I promise I will never forget you, Sakura-Chan.. "

A wave of relief washed over the washed over Sakura that he accepted this promise, she smiled and hugged him good bye.

" I promise that I won't forget you either. "

She kissed him on the cheek, and she ran to her parents in their little mini car. Naruto Blushed and felt where she had kissed him. She took one last look at Naruto and waved her final good bye.

" Bye Naruto! Please don't forget me, and I will come back to you! "

Naruto was silent and stunned, but before Sakura was almost compleatly out of sight Naruto yelled,

" I won't forget you Sakura-Chan! " He waved and on the inside of the car, she made a little wave. When he was out of sight,

She said to herself,

_You better not forget me Naruto, because I won't forget you.. _

With that Sakura, and her parents, disappered into the distance..

**That's all for now..Sorry I made it so short.. I decided to make this NaruSaku as you probably guessed. But yeah, this is a whole new story, and I'm trying to make it really different then " Saving an Old Friend. " So I hope you liked it and please review! **

**The next chapter will show Sakura and how she gets to move back to Konoha. But by the time she moves back, she's already 16. It's been 10 long years, so do you think Naruto will remember? I'll let you think about that and you, I hope keep reading on! The next chapter should be up soon, so watch out for it! **

**Oh, and yes, this is a highschool fic, so don't get confused on that.**

**Thanks for reading, See you next time, bye XD! ( P.S : If you haven't read my other stories, I would like to encourage you to please read them! ) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't You Remember Me: 2**_

" Sakura! Are you ready yet? " Sakura's mother called to her up the staircase. A very annoyed 16 year-old pink haired girl huffed and sat on a box full of her last minute packing. She mumbled a few curse words under her breath, but she managed to say,

" Yeah Mom! I'm comin' ! "

She groaned and picked up her stuff and almost walked out the door, but she stopped and took one last glance at the room. Her room that she lived in for 10 long years..

She sighed and walked downstairs to the front and almost out the door before she heared

" Ahem..? "

Sakura groaned and shivered a little in anger before turning around and saying,

" Yes.. Mother.. ? " She emphisized 'mother.'

" You know what I told you to do.. " Her mother talked on..

_'Oh you know it, I remember exactly.. How could I forget.. ' _

" Uh.. No ..? " Sakura lied.

Sakura's mother gave her a ' you know what I'm talking about' look.

" OK, I do.. " Sakura gave in to her evil ways

" And what is it I'm talking about? " Sakura's mother mouthed to her 'daughter. '

" Um.. ? "

" Sakura..! " Sakura's 'mother' yelled.

" Ok! Ok, I have to take care of grandma Cho once we get there.. For the whole day.. "

Sakura's mother smiled as she won the battle.

_' She may have won the battle but she hasn't won the war!'_

_**'You got that right! Cha!!! ' **_

_'Ok..? ' _

Sakura turned around and huffed out of the house out into the front driveway.

" Yeah, whatever mom, you.. go f-.. cha! " Sakura muttered under her breath.

" Did you say something Sakura..? " Sakura's mother glared at her.

" No, of curse not! " Sakura laughed it off.

_' Cha.. Whatever..' _

" There are my two favorite girls! " A male voice yelled behind them.

Sakura twirled to find herself being hugged by a huge blob of coats.

" Mmph..! Dad, your coats are really annoying! " Sakura smiled and laughed.

" Teike, quit hugging our daughter and help me put this in the back.. " Sakura's ' mother ' whined to ' her ' husband.

As You can see, Sakura and her 'mom' aren't very close.. Well, that's beacuse Caira, is Sakura's 'new' mom.. But Whatever..

" Fine, fine Caira.. Sakura, sweetie would you mind taking your own car? Caira isn't up to it today.. " Teike said quietly.

" Yeah.. I'm ok.. " Sakura huffed out.

" Great! We'll see you in Konoha! " Sakura's dad yelled to Sakura as she climbed into her car. Her 'step-' mother sat there with a look of clear triumph.

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled the words

" Bitch.. "

**Later.. **

Sakura had been making her way to Konoha, but something kept on distracting her,

_' How did dad even get a job trancfer/promotion? ' _

Something Just didn't add up?

_' I have to find it out '_

Her mind drifted off to another thought..

Her eyes glazed over and she felt herself remember,

_**Flashback**_

_" I promise I will never forget you, Sakura-Chan.. "_

_A wave of relief washed over the washed over Sakura that he accepted this promise, she smiled and hugged him good bye._

_" I promise that I won't forget you either. "_

_She kissed him on the cheek, and she ran to her parents in their little mini car. Naruto Blushed and felt where she had kissed him. She took one last look at Naruto and waved her final good bye._

_" Bye Naruto! Please don't forget me, and I will come back to you! "_

_Naruto was silent and stunned, but before Sakura was almost compleatly out of sight Naruto yelled,_

_" I won't forget you Sakura-Chan! " He waved and on the inside of the car, she made a little wave._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears fell into her lap as she drove her little car.

_' Oh.. Naruto.. I'm really coming back.. I've missed you.. ' _

Sakura new she could talk out loud, but it was easier to think about it, so she said to herself,

_' Ok, Konoha, here I come.. ' _

The little car drove for a few more hours in silence before, she decided to flip on the radio.

_' fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru_

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa

dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata

fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
youru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa

dakara haruka kanata

itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo  
murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou.. '

" Man, I love that show! Haruto is the best show! " ( It's supposed to be Naruto's second opening if you didn't know.. But yeah just a little stupid laugh.. )

**A Couple Hours Later.. **

Sakura found herself reach the Konoha Gates, and they still remained wide open.

It seemed it hadn't changed a bit, everyone still remained hard workers..

She noticed though, that only a few kids were out at the moment..

Before, Naruto and her used to stay out till bedtime, and even before that they watched the stars,

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura pointed at a star, _

_" Look Naruto! It's you! " Sakura giggled. _

_Naruto made a face and said, _

_" Yeah right Sakura-Chan.. " But he laughed too. _

_The stars made a picture of an old toad. _

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked for a new constellation, _

_" That's you.. " Naruto pointed out. _

_Sakura looked to where he pointed. It was the planet Venus.. _

_" Your the Goddess of Venus.. " Sakura giggled at his comment.. _

_" Naruto.. You can't be serious..?" _

_" Of course I am.. I don't lie. " Naruto seriously said._

_Sakura was silent for a few moments. _

_" Do you really mean it.. Naruto? " Sakura asked. _

_Naruto Smiled and said. _

_" Yeah Sakura-chan..! " Sakura giggled as Naruto tickled her in her most ticklish part of her body, her stomach. _

_" Naru-he ha- to! " Sakura giggled and smiled. _

_" Sakura-Chan.. " They smiled at each other and felt the stars were watching them. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura sighed at the peaceful memory.

She drove along onto her houses street, 1616 Sakura Blossem st.

As she turned into her driveway, her mouth dropped. The house was huge! It was an old victorian style house, with Sakura Trees surrounding the entire house.

_' Wow, I didn't know dad would get this huge house for his promotion..! ' _

Sakura climbed out her small car and gawked at the house.

" Sakura.. I'm glad you made it! " Sakura turned around to see her dad had entered the yard and was making his way over to her.

" Dad..? This house is.. is-wow! " Sakura exclaimed, as she hugged her dad.

" Yup, we own this house. Now, why don't you go find your room! " Teike replied.

Sakura nodded her head roughly and ran inside.

**Inside.. **

Sakura looked at the marble staircase before her..

" O-M-G!!! " Sakura exclaimed.

She ran up the stairs and found 4 rooms going each way. Sakura felt an evil prescence behind her..

" Sakura. It's glad that you made it here ok.. Tomorrow, You take care of Grandma Cho. " Sakura's step mother said briskly.

" Yeah, whatever.. " Sakura turned away from her and walked to the oppisite hall (Left hall).

" My room's this way.. " Sakura said and felt the woman disappear slightly.

Sakura picked the room that faced the front of the house and had a beautiful marble balcony, with glorious french-doors. A bed stood next to one of the walls with a stand. A desk laid against the opposite wall with a nice plasma-screen TV. There were two doors: One was a huge walkin closet with a huge mirror at the end, while the other was her very own bathroom with marble pillers dividing each area.

" Wow.. " Sakura walked out onto the balcony. This was going to be her favorite place. Even better, a small ladder had been built next to the balcony, for.. 'sneaking-out ' moments. She sighed with happiness and callapsed on her new bed.

_' I think I'm gonna like this place.. ' _

**Another short chapter I know, but That's all for today.. Ok please please review and I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll see you later, bye XD! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't You Remember Me: 3**_

_'I still hear Your voice_

_When you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_' Cuz everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling, _

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side,_

_'Cuz everytime we touch,_

_I feel exstatic,_

_And everytime we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heat be so,_

_I can't let you go, _

_Want you in my life.._

Sakura's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock,

She stared at it for a moment before her anger washed over and she yelled,

" Ugggh! You cursed alarm clock, why did you wake me when I was dreaming peacefully?!?!!! " She threw the alarm clock at the wall and yelled in triumph

" Cha! " She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes for a few peaceful moments, before she realized that today was the first day of school.

She bolted up and replied with a,

" SHIT!!! "

She scrambled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and used her favorite shampoo and conditioner; Strawberry Delight. With strawberry body lotion. She walked into her closet and looked at all the new clothes she had got the day before. She pulled out two shirts and a pair of jeans with a belt and half-jean jacket.

She had chosen a white tank top and red one that was a little shorter than the white one, and it had silver flowers all over the right corner. The jeans were faded and were really cute and dark. The half-jacket was the same color as the jeans and really finished her look off. She slipped on a pair of red shoes, and ran to the bathroom to do her hair.

She decided to comb it through and put a thin red headband in. Sakura then put a little eyeliner and mascara, with a little of her cherry flavored lipgloss. The finishing touch was a spray of her favorite strawberry purfume.

She grabbed her backpack and books and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen her _evil_ step mother was cooing over her father and her dad just read the newspaper.

Sakura gave a look of disgust and grabbed and apple and said,

" Bye Dad, I'm going to school now, I'll see you later! "

" Sakura wait! You haven't even eaten any breakfest yet. " Sakura's father said surprised.

" Dad.. I really don't have time, I'm gonna be late! I wish I could stay but I have to get going, bye! " Sakura yelled as she ran out the door.

" Huh.. Sometimes that girl.. " Sakura's father sighed.

" Don't worry honey, she'll be fine.. " Caira said.

" I guess your right.. " Sakura's father answered.

**XxOo**

Sakura was driving frantically as she drove all the way to school in her car. She was getting really worried that she was going to be late.. But she was also more worried about seeing Naruto again..

_Will he remember me..? Will he blow me off.? What will Naruto be like? Will he think more of me? What is going to happen? What happened to Naruto..?!???_

Sakura thought this all the way to the school.

As she pulled up to the school, she just realized just how big the school was. Konoha High..

She parked in the parking lot and walked into the school's main entrance. She spotted the front office's door.

She knocked on the door and saw that the front office was really busy.

" Hello..? Um, excuse me..? " Sakura asked to a man, but he ignored her and walked away into another room.

Sakura tried again, this time catching someone's attention.

" Yes, can I help you? " The women with short black hair and was carrying a pig.

" Uh yeah.. You can, Um I'm new here, and I-" Sakura said,

" You need your schedule.. Ok, there's only one schedule here left so I'm guessing that you are Haruno, Sakura..? " The women inturrupted.

Sakura nodded her head in surprise and said,

" Yeah.. I am, Uh and you are..? "

" Oh yes.. I am Shizune, the vice principle. And this here is Tonton.. " Shizune smiled and shook Sakura's hand.

" Um.. It's nice to meet you, I guess.. " Sakura mumbled the last part.

" Ok it's homeroom so you should go find your class Sakura. " Shizune ignored the last part and replied.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the office.

She looked at her schedule and found her homeroom number.. _301_

This was her schedule:

_**Class: l Teacher: l Room #:**_

_Homeroom Mr.Kakashi 301_

_Math Mr.Asuma 498_

_Art Mr.Jiraiya 902_

_PE Mr.Gai F5_

_Lunch Lunch Lunch_

_Science Ms.Anko 897_

_English Mr.Iruka 765_

_History Mr.Kakashi 301_

Wow, it looked like she had Mr.Kakashi twice in a day.. Hopefully he's an ok teacher..

Sakura looked for the right room.

" 314.. 312.. 308,307,306.. 303..302, and 301 here it is. " Sakura mumbled to herself. She saw the door was closed, causing her to have to make an awkward introduction. She gulped, she hated speaking in front of the class.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the room. She saw that the windows were wide open, and the sun was pouring into the room. Every eye turned to her, and she gulped.

There were 5 tables, each with 4 seats, but many people dragged their chairs to the tables with their friends. One group was filled with many girls, the other ones had the rest of the guys. One group of boys stuck out because there were like 8 guys at one table. They had made a bigger table with two desks, but whatever..

Sakura felt very awkward and felt out of place. She could pick out the populars, the dorks, the nerds, the normals.. But to Sakura, it seemed that in this class, there were more populars than any other kind of group.

As I said before, every eye was on her, even the 8 guys in the corner. All of the guys eyes fell out of their sockets, while girls just glared in jeolousy.

Sakura didn't really like the feeling she got from the women portion of the group, so she decided to sit a little closer to the guy's tables. This was a bad decision, for this only made the guys stare more intently, causing the girls to glare uglier at Sakura.

Sakura felt the color rush to her face.

_What should I do? They are freakin' the shit out a me.. Gosh and where is the teacher.. Um what was his name.. Uh Mr.. Mr.Kaka, no.. Mr. Kashi, no.. Mr. Kakashi! Yeah that was it, but anyways where the hell is he?!? I really would like not to be murdered on my first day of school !! _

Sakura's thoughts were inturrupeted by someone talking really loud. She shook her head and turned her head to inspect the loud voice. She somehow recogonized the voice. The voice was in to the side of her, so she inspected the area and realized that it was 'popular' boys of the school, she could just tell. But how could she know any of them?

Suddenly the boy spoke again, and she found her eyes starring into cerulean blue eyes. The eyes, she could tell were lonely and longed for something, _but what?_

She then realized he had blond hair too.. She gasped in shock..

_This boy, guy, was that little 6 year old boy she knew so long ago? He had changed so much.. He's hot.. What am I saying?! He's just my old friend that's all.. Naruto Uzumaki.. _

**Naruto POV**

Naruto noticed that someone was watching him and looked around to see who it was that was really watching him. He spotted the new girl, the hot one with pink hair starring at him.

Naruto smiled at her, she flushed a little and turned the other way..

_Well well well.. I guess that I actually have caught the hottest new girl's attention.. One point for me, zero for Sasuke.. he he.. _

Sasuke caught that Naruto was smiling at someone and turned to see he was smiling at the new hot girl. Sasuke frowned.. It was very unlike Naruto to make the first move ever on the newest hot girl.

Sasuke glared at Naruto while Naruto just smirked at him. Naruto looked back at the girl and noticed she had pink hair. Normaly people don't usually have pink hair, but she made it look good. The hair, the hair was familliar, and so were the green eyes..

_Who is she??_

**Ok there's another chapter, sorry for long awaited update! Please review and I'll see you here next time! XD!! **

**( I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or the song.. Except for the characters of my own creation.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Heres my latest chapter, I hope you all like it! **PS: Thanks for all of the reviews! This really means a lot to me, so thanks again!** I've really taken some of them to help me reshape the story in my head, so I think you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto do i even have to say it?

_**XxoO**_

_**Don't You Remember me?: 4**_

" Everyone get in a chair, I don't really care which one. " The door slammed as a teacher with gray gravity-defying hair walked in. Sakura looked at her new found teacher.

_Oh my gosh, I have a weirdo as my homeroom and history teacher!! _

Sakura's eyes twitched a little as the man introduced himself.

" I am Mr.Kakashi, I will be your homeroom teacher, and history teacher. " His left eye was covered by a mask, but Sakura could tell that he was looking at her.

" I am only introducing myself for we have a new student. Her name is Haruno, Sakura. Welcome to our school, I hope you like it here Sakura. " Kakashi spoke quickly.

" Uh.. I'm sure I will.. " Sakura lied as she looked at the still glaring girls. The guys all smirked and in their minds they all said,

_You sure will.._

" Since this is the first day, I'll let you have a free period, so do whatever you want so I can rea-.. I mean turn in this paperwork.." Kakashi gave out directions.

Everyone rolled their eyes and said,

" Yeah.. Sure.. " In unison I might add.

Then everyone started chatting. Sakura, still haven't met anyone in person, sat there alone. She decided to doodle in her notebook.

All of the guys just starred at Sakura as she doodled, some were drooling. It was kind of pityful.. Guys, what can you do with them? In their eyes she was glowing and showed no other kind of beauty they have ever seen.

The girls on the other hand just glarred, and hard..

" How dare that new bitch come into _my_ school and steals all of _my_, I mean _our_ guys just by looking at them!! " A girl with blond hair spat out at her friends.

" Um.. Ino, I don't think we should judge her yet.. I-I mean we d-don't even know her.. " A girl spoke out to her blond friend, named Ino. This girl was named Hinata.

Ino Yamanaka; she was smart, beautiful, popular, and most of all, she was a slut. Plain as that. She slept with every guy in the school, except for like 5 of the 'populars' in the guys group. But even then, she tried to flirt her way into their pants. Even guys with girlfriends. But thats a slut for you.

Hinata Hyuga; she was also smart, pretty, popular, but she was the exact oppisite of Ino when it comes to people. She is really shy, especially around her crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah thats right, Naruto Uzumaki.

" Yeah, I really don't think we should judge her Ino, she's new here and doesn't know any of us " A girl with twin panda buns on top of her head said, her name was TenTen.

TenTen; She is smart, nice, pretty, popular, and very athletic. She is a tough girl with a little sensitive side. TenTen loves to play basketball and volleyball. She can be mean, but she is a real sweetie if you're close to her.

" Forget it, that whore needs to be taught a lesson, don't listen to them Ino. " Temari, another blond spoke.

Tamari; Pretty, smart, popular, and a front-up bitch. If you get on her bad side she will try and ruin you and your reputation. She is just as much as a slut as Ino is, except she even has gone far with the school board director. Yup that freakin bad.

Anyway, back to the story..

Ino nodded her head at Temari's idea.

" Yup, but how exactly? " Ino was smart, but we are dealing with a blond here.. ( No offence if any of you are blond!)

TenTen shook her head and said,

" I'm not taking any part in this.. " She sighed and started to daydream.

" Ne-Neither am I.. " Hinata spoke softly and decided to read a book she had on poems.

" Fine, we can do this with out you! " Temari glared at their backs and turned back to Ino.

" Ok here's the plan.. "

_**XxOo**_

Sakura felt the glares lesson as some of the girls decided to get over her and talk to their friends.

Sakura sighed in relief.

_Good I'm safe, for now.. _

_**XxOo**_

" So, what do you think about the new girl, Sasuke? " Naruto asked as he looked at the girl sigh. He knew it must be weird being here, not knowing anyone, feeling all alone..

" I think she's pretty hot.. " Sasuke said with a glance over his shoulder at the girl.

" Yeah she is! " Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _he's such an idiot.. _

" Hey guys, do you want to go and talk to her? " Sasuke asked his other friends. They nodded their heads quickly.

Slowly they got up and walked to Sakura's desk.

Sakura hadn't noticed until she felt herself surrounded.

_**XxOo**_

" So, Sakura, that's your name right? " A guy with bluish-black chicken butt hair asked Sakura.

Sakura barely noticed all the 'popular' guys were surrounding her. The guy that asked her a question was sitting next to her in the desk.

Sakura blushed at all of the sudden movement that the guys took place in.

Just for her.

Sakura nodded her head.

" Hi, my name is Sasuke, have your legs been hurting? " Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head but knew what was next.

" Well you have been running through my mind all day long. " Sasuke smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes, _What a lame pick up line._. Naruto chuckled at his pickup line.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but turned his attention back to Sakura.

" Sakura.. Will you go out with me? " Sasuke asked.

All of the guys looked away they she was going to say yes. It was obvious, even if it wasn't to her. Sasuke was the most popular guy at school, and had slept with a lot of girls already. Sasuke knew she couldn't say no, he was like a god.

" Oh, Sasuke.. " Sakura spoke.

Sasuke smirked again for he had already had won the most beautiful girl in the school.

" I don't what to say.. " She continued.

All of the guys rolled their eyes and frowned, for she was out of their league now.

" Just say yes.. " Sasuke said still smirking that unnerving smirk that he has.

" I.. I .. " Sakura said her eyes now closed, her face covered in blush.

" Yes?.. Yes..? " Sasuke asked her now anxious.

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes.

**( To be continued.. Nah I'm just kidding.. )**

**Scilence**

" I would never go out with a guy like you!!! Tcha-right, like I'd ever go out with a guy that uses a pick-up line to get a date with me!!! " Sakura yelled into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was stunned, he was confused.

_She refused me?!??!? What the hell??!?!?!?_

All the guys eyes bulged, they saw how bad Sasuke had gotten himself. He used a pick-up line. So stupid. They knew they could have a chance if she could refuse Sasuke Uchiha, _The_ Sasuke Uchiha.

She crossed her arms and got up as the bell rang and left the classroom. Naruto, the first one to recollect himself ran after her, while Sasuke stayed there and cried anime-like tears, while his _fan-girls_ comforted him in his time of pain.

All the other guys realized she left and ran after her. Causing them to get stuck in the door way. Naruto looked back,

_Hehe.. Naruto 3, loser guys 0! Hehe.. _

Sakura walked all the way to her locker and Naruto followed a little behind her, so she wouldn't notice him. After it seemed like everyone had left, Naruto closed Sakura's locker and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura gave him a weird look and then she smiled,

" Hi.. "

_Oh-ho A hi from her oh yes!!! Me 4,them losers 0! _

" Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and your Sakura Haruno right? " Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, but her smile faded into a frown.

" Yeah, I am Naruto, but don't you remember me? "

**Thanks all for reading! I tried to make this one a lot longer, so I hope you liked it! Please please review! The more reviews, the faster I update! So please once again review! **

**Thanks for reading, I'll see you all here next time! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't You Remember Me: 5**_

Naruto starred blankly at Sakura..

" Um.. Naruto, don't you remember me? " Sakura asked again.

Naruto's face screwed up and looked at the girl before him, he was totally confused.

" Am I supposed to know you.? "

Sakura's heart shattered. _He did forget me.. I don't know what to tell him.. _

Sakura's hand went to her heart and she felt herself look down at the floor.

" Uh.. I guess not.. Uh, I have to go.. " Sakura said and she spun around and walked to her next class.

Naruto still confused still had the nerve to go after her.

" Hey! Sakura wait up! "

Sakura shivered at the sound of his voice saying her name.

So, Sakura stopped and waited for him to speak.

" Uh, so anyways.. I was wondering since you don't really know anyone, if you wanted to walk to class together? " Naruto asked.

Although Sakura's heart was about to break she nodded her head and looked up at Naruto, lastly she smiled.

Naruto grinned a shining grin and she felt herself melt.

So they walked to their next class, and yeah they had the same next class so it was all good.

Math..

" So.. Sakura-Chan.. How do you like Konoha High? " Naruto asked scratching the back of his head with a sheepish-looking grin.

Sakura's eyes glanced at Naruto and said softly,

" I think it's a pretty cool school, now that I know you're here.. " Sakura blushed slightly.

Naruto's mouth tugged at the sides and he smiled.

" Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto stopped walking and looked at her, but all she did was walk on to math.

Naruto was still stunned.

Sakura turned around and said to him,

" If you don't hurry you're going to be late! " Naruto went a little crazy and said,

" Holy shit!!! If I'm late one more time I'm going to get-" Naruto ran into the math room.

" Detention for you, Naruto, today afterschool. " Mr.Asuma said behind Naruto.

" Aw man.. that's fuck 'n gay..! " Naruto yelled to the teacher.

"Take a seat Mr. Uzumaki, next to your friends over there. " Mr. Asuma said, ignoring Naruto's last comment.

Naruto muttered under his breath and this only made Sakura giggle in her seat next to the window. Naruto looked at her and smiled. He made his way to her seat and bent over and said softly in her ear,

" So, you think that's funny..? "

Sakura whispered a "yes" and Naruto said,

" Well.. What about this..? "

A look of confusment appeared on Sakura's face, _What is he talking about? _

Then she saw it, she saw him grab her pink notebook and throw it at the back of Mr. Asuma's head.

BAM!!

Naruto was sitting down next to Shikamaru in the back and was acting like nothing happened. Sakura turned back to give him a death glare. He acted all innocent. Then she felt that someone was glaring at her.

She turned slowly to see Mr. Asuma starring at her with extreme annoyance, she smiled an innocent smile.

He opened the binder and read the name aloud,

" Haruno, Sakura.. Detention with me afterschool, and don't let your hand slip again.. " Mr. Asuma said as he returned her notebook and walked back to his desk.

Sakura heard Naruto chuckle quietly in the back and looked to see him laughing his head off.

She glared harder than she had ever glared before.

Naruto stopped laughing and felt himself shiver.

She stopped glaring and turned away from him.

Naruto gulped.

**20 minutes later..**

Naruto called Sakura, but she ignored him and all of his calls.

Sakura wrote notes and kept a close eye on the clock.

Oh, man did Naruto get himself in trouble with Sakura.

Naruto groaned and slouched in his chair.

**The end of class.. **

Bbrringggg!

The bell rang, and Sakura picked up all of her things and left the class by herself.

She had left yet another class angry, man did she hate this school now. And now she hated Naruto..

Naruto ran out of the class after her. _Deja vu ? _

" Sakura.. wait up! Hold on, Sakura..! " Naruto called to her, trying to get her to talk to him.

She just kept on walking and walking until she made it to her locker. She put away her binders and grabbed her sketch pad for art. Man when she was angry, she took all her anger out on drawing.

" Sakura, please stop I'm sorry! " Naruto finally said to Sakura.

Sakura ignored his plea and walked into the art room. It was a normal classroom, except for the large amount of naked statues of women all over the room! Sakura gave a huge look of disgust!

" What the hell? " Sakura said a little too loudly.

" What..? What's up Sakura? " Naruto said, compleatly oblivious of the fact that there were about 50 statues of naked women all around them.

She gave him a deadly glare and made her way to a seat in the back. Naruto, decided to let her cool down, and sat down by the ever so quiet, Neji.

Sakura started doodling in her nootbook. She doodled Naruto being attacked by a giant man-eating bunny. Bunnies were her specialty. She was compleatly caught off guard by a voice that rang out throughout the classroom. She twitched at the sight of him. He had white hair and had a grin saying _' Hey, I just laid one on the principle last period! ' _Ew, much?!?!!!!!

" Good morning class! Today, we have a new student! " He searched each seat for a new face. He stopped at a girl's with blond hair.

" Oh Temari.. I see you're in my class again! Did you miss me? " The old man asked this 17 year-old girl. Man was this guy a pervert, and a big one at that!

The girl, Temari, only smiled a little and said a soft, yet seductive voice.

" Ohh of course I missed you senseiiii-i " She batted her eyelashes and gave him a suductive smile.

It was sickening. Sakura felt like she was going to throw-up.

The old man giggled pervertedly and a huge blush covered his cheeks.

_Oh give me a break.. This girl is a slut.. This is so disgusting..! _

The rest of the class wasn't paying attention and was talking amongst themselves.

The old man then continued on his search for the new student in his _art _class. Then she saw it. Their eyes connected..

He looked her up and down..

Then his face went compleatly red, and he had a nosebleed. His eyes were filled with greed. It was disgusting.

Sakura shook and twitched. This old man, teacher, was checkn' her out!

_EWWW!!!!!!_

**Naruto's POV**

I saw the perv-of-a-teacher search for Sakura. He still hadn't noticed her.

Anyways, the old perv has spotted Temari, _What a surprise.. _

He sighed and leaned on his hand and boardly watched the old man's conversation with Temari.

_Temari is hot , but she is a huge slut.. And of course, she's alwasy trying to get into my pants, just like Ino.. What a pair of whores.. _

Naruto rolled his eyes at the the thought. He sometimes had imagined having _done it_ with Ino. The thought of this crossed his mind and he felt himself get hot and he could swear that his face was red.

He sat up straight and tried to blend in with his _enviornment... _

Then he saw it, he saw the perv up-front start to go red and crack a nosebleed. He looked around to see if his prediction was true.

He saw it, Sakura's eyes were twitching and he could see her shuddering.

This made Naruto's blood boil, _No one stares at my Sakura like that! _

Then Naruto decided to do something about the peverted old teacher.

**1 minute later.. **

The old perv ran up to Sakura and took her hand in his hand.

" Oh well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? " The man asked.

Sakura weakly smiled and said,

" Uh.. I'm Haruno, Sakura.. " She was trying to pull her hand out of his grip but he held on tight.

" I'm Mr. Jiraiya.. But _you _can call me daddy.. " Mr. Jiraiya flirted.

Sakura yelped in fear. Then he said,

" Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself..? " Mr. Jiraiya said a little _too_ seductively. She shivered.

" Um ok.. well I'm fro-UMMMM!! AHHHHH!!! " Sakura screamed out the last part, for her, like, 50 year old teacher was rubbing her ass.

_That's it!!!!!_

Sakura was about to slap him when Naruto came in and punched Mr. Jiraiya in the gut and sent him flying out the window! Good thing it was only the first floor..

Naruto's eyes were still closed, but he was smiling in triumph.

**Reg. POV**

Sakura found herself gawing at the awesomeness that Naruto had displayed before her very eyes.

_You have grown stronger.. What a hottie! Wait, what did I just say? I just like him.. thats all.. _

Then Naruto turned and faced her and gave her a huge smile. She smiled back, but then, her smile faltered into a frown.

" What's wrong Sakura-Chan? " Naruto asked and frowning slightly.

Sakura's eyes closed in annoyance, she bonked Naruto on the head.

He lay on the floor with stars in his eyes and said,

" What was that for Sakura-Chan..? " His voice seemed to act dizzy with him.

" For getting me a detention on my first day.. I hardly even know you.. " Sakura mumbled the last part, but Naruto heard it.

He stood up and looked her in the eyes.

" I'm really sorry, but I, well, I just wanted to get to know you better.. " He said seriously with a small smile.

Sakura's eyes softned and she smiled at him.

" I forgive you.. Thanks for that.. " She said laughing at the perv on the lawn outside.

He smiled bigger and said,

" No problem!! "

Temari watched the pair and smiles a tiny bit..

_Oh.. Interesting.. _

Naruto and Sakura, both smile and walked out of the classroom to who knows what..

**Ok.. I know what.. lol. Anyways, Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the long awaited chapter! But I hope you liked it! Please review.. The faster you review, the more inspired I become! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.. T-T I'll survive! )**

**Thanks that all review here's some:**_ANDREA1114, __**Ratchet McCloud,**__ Marina Firestorm, __**Hikari The Emo Queen of OCn... , **__Carelys, __**dbzgtfan2004, **__Shouri no Hana, __**Krymsom, **__Lexanna Fable, __**Gnosismaster, **__rickp2006_

_**MpM2932, **__cherryblossom279, __**Oo.cherry-chan.oO, **__Shintenshin no Jutsu, __**NoNameNeeded, **__zero-lazer, __**cherryblossom1500, **__Dante's blade _

Thanks for Reviewing, I really appreciate it!!

**Ok that's all for now, please keep reading.. The next few chapters may not really be anything, but it will get onto a plot in a couple of upcoming chapters. So please, please read! See you all here later, later! ) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't You Remember Me: 6**_

**Naruto's Schedule **(sp?)

_**Class: l Teacher: l Room #:**_

_Homeroom Mr.Kakashi 301_

_Math Mr.Asuma 498_

_Art Mr.Jiraiya 902_

_PE Mr.Gai F5_

_Lunch Lunch Lunch_

_English Mr.Iruka 765 _**Different than Sakura's**

_Science Ms.Anko 897 _**Different than Sakura's**

_History Mr.Kakashi 301_

It looked like Naruto had P.E too, so weird, but anyway..

Sakura walked through the double doors leading into the girls locker room. All eyes were on her. Some starred , others didn't care and went back to getting ready for PE, but a lot, I mean _a LOT_ of girls were glaring at her.

Sakura gulped in fear, she felt her face heat up under the pressure. She walked to a deserted area of the locker room and started to unload her things. She felt all the girls were still glaring at her, so she tried to ignore it, but failed miserably.

" Hey, you're the new girl right..? " A voice asked behind her.

Sakura turned to see a smiling girl with twin chocolate-brown buns on the top of her head. Behind her, Sakura saw a shy-looking girl with lavenderish hair and clear eyes.

" Um.. Yeah, I'm Sakura.. " Sakura smiled and tried to show that she wasn't the enemy.

" Yeah, I know who you are.. I'm TenTen, and this here behind me is Hinata " TenTen Said with a huge smile.

Sakura smiled. _It looks like not everyone here are bitches. _

" It's nice to meet you! " Sakura smiled bigger and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Tenten and Hinata smiled and said,

" Well, I guess you had the impression the whole schools population of girls were bitches right? "

Sakura looked dumbfounded, she felt her face get hot, and knew she was blushing in emberessment.

" Uhh.. " Sakura didn't know how to answer her.

TenTen nodded,

" Yeah, I figured.. But the thing is, All girls are bitches at heart " **(Ok I'm not here to offend. So yeah.. It's just what she says so go with it, k?)**

Sakura thought about it for a second and had to agree. She nodded her head and laughed,

" I guess we are "

The three girls laughed.

" But some are more _bitchier _, than others .. " A voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned to see two girls with blond hair. The one who had spoken was tall and had beautiful blue eyes with her hair tied into a high ponytail. She looked smug like she was better then everyone else.

Sakura realized the girl next to her was Temari, from her art class. The pervert had mentioned it before.

TenTen scoffed at the blond girls' comment.

" Yeah, right Ino, your the one to talk.. You're probably the _bitchiest, sluttiest, and whorish _one of them all.. " (sp?)

Hinata broke out laughing, causing all of the girls to laugh.

Ino scowled and glarred at TenTen.

" Shut the fuck up TenTen, you whore! You left my group to join this little _slut? _Pathetic little bitch! " Ino yelled at TenTen.

TenTen just smirked at her and said calmly,

" Aw.. Little Ino is jeolous that I don't want to hang with her and her own personal slut.. Aw.. " TenTen waved her hands like she was saying _poor-bab_y in front of Ino's face.

" Ugh! You prostitute! Get your fucken' hands out of my beautiful face! "

TenTen smirked and said while getting up in Ino's face,

" Why don't you.. Make me "

Ino looked like she was about to slap TenTen, but she just overlooked her and glarred at Sakura.

" Oh, Sakura.. We'll see you at lunch.. Hope you don't, _trip.._ " Ino smirked and walked past them, Temari right behind her.

TenTen rolled her eyes and Hinata said,

" What a Whore.. " Tenten looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

" OMG Hinata..! You actually cussed!!! " TenTen squeeled and hugged Hinata. Hinata looked proud, but also very shy.

Sakura sweatdropped, but she smiled and said,

" Thanks guys, who was that girl anyway? " Sakura asked.

" Oh, like Hinata said, that whore was Ino Yamanaka. The _sluttiest _girl in school. You'll also find she can be the bitchiest girl in the entire school, besides Temari, that is.. " TenTen answered Sakura.

Sakura laughed and started to get ready for PE. The uniform they had to wear included a black mid-thigh skirt, with shorts underneath, and a white tanktop with the Konoha High symbol swirling down the left side. Weird gym clothes right? Well, Tsunade thought it would be a good thing to wear, instead of the stupid shorts they used to wear. Sakura tied her hair into a high ponytail.

**2 minutes later.. **

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata walked out the double doors of the locker room, passing all of the girls who had glarred at Sakura.

" So, Sakura..? " TenTen asked Sakura, as they sat down on the bleachers of the gym. The class would be split by gender, so girls did PE together, while the boys did something else.

" Hmm..? " Sakura looked at TenTen. But she glanced over at the boys on the otherside of the gym. She saw Naruto talking to some of the guys, but he noticed that someone was looking at him, so he looked around to see Sakura. He smiled.

Sakura blushed, and TenTen noticed this. She looked over to where Sakura was looking and saw Naruto smiling at Sakura. Then he started talking with his friends again.

TenTen smirked and said slyly,

" Do you like anyone..? "

Sakura turned red and sweat formed on her forehead.

" N-noo! What makes you say that? "

" Uh.. I don't know.. But when you blushed when Naruto smiled at you.. I just thought.. " TenTen acted dumb.

Sakura laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

" No.. I don't like Naruto. Uhh.. " Sakura managed to say, her cheeks still red from emberresment.

" Oh yeah.. Of course not.. " TenTen said sarcastically.

**Hinata's POV**

_Oh, no.. Sakura likes Naruto?!?!!!!! This is sooooo bad, she can't like Naruto! I like him, and if she likes him, then maybe Naruto likes her, And if Naruto likes her than, I have absolutly no chance with him, And if I have no chance with Naruto than, I have absolutly no chance with ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**End Of Hinata's POV**

Hinata started to breath really fast. TenTen noticed this and said,

" Hey, Hinata..? Are you ok? "

Sakura looked troubled, she hoped Hinata was ok..

Hinata turned red with emberessment, she started to laugh nervously and said,

" Yeah, o-of-f course I-I am! W-what makes-s y-you say that-t?!?!?!!!! " Hinata also _sort-of_ yelled it out nervously in TenTen's face.

" Oh, I don't know, maybe.. You screaming in my ear! " TenTen said while seeing if her hearing was ok. Hinata just laughed nervously and said nothing.

" Twirppppppp! " A whistle sounded out.

All eyes snapped to the middle of the gym, to the sound of the whistle. There in the middle of the gym.. Stood a man in a forrest green spandix with a bowl shaped haircut, with huge fuzzy eyebrows!

Sakura twitched at the sight of him. _Are all teachers this disturbing!!!!!!! _

" It's time for the time of youthfulness!!! It's youthful PE ! " The man said to all of the students in the gym.

All of the girls' eyes twitched, while all the guys just sighed and groaned.

" Who the hell is that freak?!??? " Sakura desperatly asked TenTen and Hinata.

" That's Gai-Sensei, the weirdest PE teacher we've ever had.. Next to Jiraiya and Oroachimaru, that is.. " Hinata said.

Sakura nodded, remembering Jiraiya. She shuddered.

" Today, instead of having two different groups in gym, we will have a shared gym. Meaning, we will have pairs of two youthfull students! " Gai said.

A mini me ran out onto the middle of the gym and started yelling,

" Gai-Sensei ! "

" Lee! "

" Gai-Sensei ! "

" Lee! "

" Gai-Sensei !

" Lee ! "

" Ewwww... " Sakura saw as they cried out on the floor.

" Are they, gay or something..? " Sakura whispered to TenTen

" Who knows.. "

Sakura was _way_ beyond grossed out.

**5 minutes of Sakura being grossed out..**

" Ok, get into pairs, and then we'll begin the youthfulness of PE ! "

People groaned.

But all of the guys eyes flicked to the girls side of the gym. Many of them had their eyes set on Sakura. Sakura looked over and saw all of the guys looking at her. She gulped.

Stampede!

Many guys were surrounding Sakura, and they pushed TenTen and Hinata out of their way to do it.

Hinata landed on her stomach, while TenTen landed on her butt.

Boy, was TenTen pissed

" Sakura, please be my partner! "

" Be my girl!!! "

" I LOVE YOU SAKURA!! "

" Marry Me Sakura-San ! "

Sakura blushed under the pressure.

_WTF????!?!??!!!!!!_

Then, she felt her hand in someone elses. She inspected who had it.

" Sakura, please be my partner.. and my girlfriend. "

**Ohh who could it be? I know, I know this one is short too, but I know you've been waiting for a chapter so, there you go. **

**The next chapter is going to be up very soon, so don't worry. It should be a longer chapter, so that's good. Ok, I'll see you all here soon, later :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't You Remember Me: 7**_

" Sakura, please be my partner.. and my girlfriend. "

Sakura faced the person. She blushed. Sakura yanked her hand out of the boys' hand.

" No I'm sorry, But I'd never go out with you Lee!!! "

He fell down in depression.

" How'd could this be.. How could Sakura turn me down ?!??? " Sakura just looked at him anime cry in the corner of the gym. _What a baby.._

" That goes for all of you too ! Get the hell away from here and leave Sakura alone, you dogs! " TenTen made her way into the middle of the crowd and yelled at all of the fanboys.

" Why should we listen to you! "

" Yeah, your just a girl, we don't have to listen to you! "

TenTen grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled it upward to her face.

" Shut the fuck up, before you totally piss me off.. " Her voice was deadly.

All of the guys cowered and scattered at her threat.

Sakura took a deep breath, and said,

" Thanks TenTen, you saved me from those idiots.. "

TenTen smiled and said,

" Yeah, sure ! " Sakura smiled.

" What about me, can I be your partner..? "

Sakura looked around TenTen to see who was asking her to be his partner.

**In the Cafeteria..**

" Are you sure Gai-Sensei won't come looking for us? The last time we ditched, he came all the way to the mall just to find us. " Temari whispered. She had the school wired, but Gai was so frickn' messed up, that she didn't want to touch him, let alone look at him.

Ino smiled, she was actually quite calm, usually she was the one to get really nervous.

" Yeah, I'm sure. I had a note that we were to meet in the cafeteria, to help the lunch ladies with some stupid crap. So, if he were to come looking for us.. We would have an excuse for being in here. " Ino had thought up the plan herself, and she was quite confident it would work.

Temari looked at her and was impressed. Usually she had to do all of the dirty work, but this time.. Ino told her to let her do everything.

Temari nodded and said,

" I see.. "

Temari finished taping one of the sides and covered the whole thing with the curtain.

" This is so gonna be hilarious " Ino chuckled.

She went behind the curtain and sprayed a few choice words on it with spray paint.

Ino looked at her work and took a step back to see her work. She smirked,

" Come lunch, Sakura won't know what hit her.. " Temari new this would sooo work and she just smirked at the idea of the_ bitch _crying.

" This is soo good.. "

**The Gym.. **

Sakura blushed at the person that stood before her.

TenTen looked to see who she would have to knock out for bugging Sakura. She blushed. She saw Naruto was the one who asked Sakura to be his partner.

TenTen loved romance. She may be a tough chick, but hey, she's still a girl.And all girls love romance, who doesn't.

Naruto walked past her and up to Sakura. He was smiling, which made Sakura's heart melt once again.

Sakura nodded slowly and he held out one of his hands, while scratching the back of his head with the other. She took hold of it, and he helped her up to her feet. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

All of the fanboys anime cried.

" It's not fair! "

" Why?!!! "

" He always gets the girls!!!! "

" Why does he get her!??!?? "

TenTen faced all of them and glarred hard,

" Shut the fuck up, before you're all dead. "

All of the guys scattered away in fear.

TenTen looked back at the sight before her, and sighed dreamily..

**Hinata's POV**

_Oh my god, why is Naruto walking back over here?!????!?!? No, he can't be thinking of asking Sakura to be her partner!!!!? no no nO, nO NO NO NO!!!! _

_No, Naruto can't like Sakura, please no!!! _

She watched him walk all the way behind TenTen.

" What about me, Can I be your partner..? "

Hinata's heart just broke and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

He just helped Sakura up.

_Now, I know I have no chance with him. Of course, Naruto always falls for the pretty girls. Ughhhhh what can I do to get him to like me!??????!!! _

**Normal POV**

Sakura felt like she had died and gone to heaven. But, her heart still ached that Naruto did not remember her, and all of the times they had as children. It was like it never even happened, and Sakura didn't know if she could handle that.

She didn't even know if she even had forgiven him for forgetting her in the first place..

_Is this wrong..? _

_I feel, like I can't put this behind me.. If I can't, then.. _

_I don't think I ever will.. _

_It hurts so.. much that he still doesn't remember me.. _

_He broke his promise to me.. _

_My heart feels like it's breaking into millions of pieces.. _

_What can I do, to stop this pain..? _

Naruto Smiled at Sakura as they crossed the gym, she glanced over at him while they walked. But her eyes just turned back to the floor, she was still thinking of what to do.

_What can I do..? _

_What do I do..? _

_Will I always have to suffer like this.. ?_

_Never knowing what would have happened if he remembered me.._

_I don't know if I can do that.. _

_It's too painful.. _

_I.. I- _

" Sakura-Chan? Is something wrong..? " Naruto asked her.

She looked at him, and saw his 16 year old face.

But then, his face looked like they did when she left Konoha. Full of sadness, and full of depression. His six-year-old face..

She remembered it so..

She felt the pain come back and it overwhelmed her.

She couldn't help but look away, it pained her so much.

Sakura didn't know what to say, her emotions were hurting her so, and she felt like this would always be, if she kept on talking to Naruto.

" I'm fine Naruto.. " She put on a fake smile and gave Naruto a look that said she was going to be alright.

But really, on the inside, Sakura felt like she was going to die. Her childhood memories were so special to her, and she felt that Naruto was the best friend that she ever had.

But now.. now he didn't even remember all of those special times they had together.. And this made Sakura just want to cry her heart out..

But for now, she would keep up an act, to prevent Naruto from knowing how much she was in pain..

Naruto looked at Sakura.. He barely knew her. Yet, he felt like he's known her before.. In another world..

He had doubts that Sakura was telling the truth, but he knew she wouldn't admit it. It's just what she's like. He really didin't know how he knew this, but it came to him, like.. A memory..

**After Gym..**

After they had finished gym, they took quick showers in the looker room, and got dressed and left.

Sakura walked with TenTen and Hinata out of the gym. She was still a little depressed about what happedned before. She new, she shouldn't take this so seriously..

But, her heart wouldn't let her stop.. It was too much pain.

" Hey, Sakura.. What's up? You look really down, are you ok? " TenTen asked, she was very concerned for her new friend.

Sakura new she should lighten up a little, so she smiled and said,

" Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? "

" I don't know, but you just looked really depressed.. I just hoped you were ok.." TenTen answered her.

Sakura's eyes became wide.

Never in her life had she flet like someone had truly cared. It made her smile.

" I'm ok, thanks for caring.. " She knew she had made some real friends, by TenTen's words. She couldn't have been happier.

" Ok, if you're sure.. " TenTen replied.

Sakura smiled again, and said,

" Yeah, lets get to lunch.. "

They two nodded and walked through the doorway into the cafeteria.

They went through to the back to get some lunch. What they didn't know was that they had passed Ino and Temari's table. The two smirked and looked so proud of what they had done.

" This is gonna be good. Oh and make sure the principle doesn't reveal the.. _mural _, until both Sakura _and _Naruto get front view seats. " Ino smirked and told Temari her orders.

Temari nodded and proceeded to the principle, to do what she did best. Distracting..

" Mrs. Tsunade.. ? "

" Oh.. Yes Temari? " The Principle asked.

" Well, I was wondering.. What is this mural really about? Why does it symbolize our school? " Temari asked.

She knew this would give enough of a distraction to keep Tsunade from reavealing the mural too early.

" Well you know.. " Temari blocked out the rest, and nodded awhile.

**5 minutes later..**

" .. And that's why this mural eally represents this school. " Tsunade smiled and Temari fake smiled.

" Thank You, I finally understand why. Thanks again, Mrs. Tsunade.. "

She turned around to see Sakura walking with her lunch over to where Tenten and Hinata were sitting.

_I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face.._

**With Sakura..**

She walked over to where TenTen and Hinata sat.

" Hey guys.. What's happening in here? Why is the principle and the whole school here? " Sakura asked.

She sat down and Tenten aswered,

" Well, they had a mural done here, and they're going to reaveal it to the entire school today. But I forget what the mural had on it. "

" It had our symbol, with a leaves swirling around it. Then fire surrounding it. Showing our will of fire.. " Hinata finished.

" Wow Hinata. I didn't know you could remember that far? " TenTen laughed.

" TenTen, she gave us the information last Friday, it wasn't that far. " Hinata chuckled.

" Oh, well.. You know I'm not really good with remembering things.. Especially from a week ago.. "

" But that was only 3 days ago TenTen.. " Hinata smiled.

" Oh yeah.. Well, I guess my memory is getting worse. " TenTen smiled, Hinata smirked.

Sakura smiled and laughed a little.

" I love your laugh, Sakura-chan.. "

Sakura stopped and found herself starring into those beautiful cerulian blue eyes again.

" It's ok I sit here right, Sakura.. " Sakura noticed he hadn't called her Sakura-chan.. His eyes were so calm, it was so sexy.. It made her face heat up.

" Fine, but.. "

Sakura looked at his plate, and found a piece of chocolate pie. She grabbed it and said,

" I get your peice of pie. " Sakura smiled.

" Why do you get my pie?! " Naruto said, he was pouting.

" Well, you got me detention. So, I think I'll take your pie and eat it in front of you as payback. " Sakura smiled evily.

He anime-cried and said,

" Sakura-Chan.. That's not fair.. I had to fight for that pie.. "

Sakura ignored him and smiled with her eyes closed and took a bite of his pie.

" Nooo! " Naruto dramitized.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at wall where the mural was supposed to be. They were going to reveal it. The principle pulled on the curtain and it slowly fell to the floor.

Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock, and sadness.

There on the wall, stood a huge picture of Sakura. She was like half-naked and the words, " Go Back to where you came from, Slut ! " were sprayed huge over the picture.

Sakura dropped the fork and the pie that were in her hands. She, ran. She ran and ran..

She ran, but as she ran out of the cafeteria, she tripped over a wire and fell into a huge mess of pickles and chocolate. It was all over her.

She looked back into the cafeteria. All of the people started laughing at her. Ino and Temari stood in the front, smirking and smugness were written all over their faces. _It was them. They were the ones who did this to me..! _Then She saw Naruto appear before her. He looked at her.

Sakura's felt tears slide down her chocolate covered face. She stood up and ran for the furthest bathroom in the school.

**Before..**

Naruto looked at the wall. Someone had really hurt Sakura. He ran through the crowd, and to the front doorway.

He saw Sakura had tripped into a mess of pickles and chocolate. When he looked at her, he knew he saw tears were sliding down her cheeks. She was in pain. and all Naruto could think to do was look at her.

Sakura stood up and ran away from them, away from Naruto..

He knew, she felt pain and sadness in her right now. And Naruto was probably the onle one who could understand that pain.

Before Sakura was completly gone.. He thought her heard a sob of dispair..

**Aw.. Gosh, this was probably the saddest thing thing I had to write. Ok I've written sadder, but as I was writing this, I was listening to the Naruto Shippuden soundtrack, and it was really sad and put me into the mood. It really helped me think better. So I hope you liked this chapter, and happy that I updated sooner! **

**Please review! The faster you review, the faster I update! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all here again soon! Later :)**

**PS: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed lately: **

_Shintenshin no Jutsu, Krymsom, rickp2006, Lexanna Fable, cherryblossom1500, Gnosismaster, Ratchet McCloud, zornoid13, Dante's blade, GreyFox2113, valorkairi, ANDREA1114, NoNameNeeded, Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, child of the starlight, _

_Tori Kay, TheRealInsomniac, and StellarMind _


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ok, here's the next Chapter! YAY! I know you want it! So anyway, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all of the reviewers that I got from chapter 7! You guys had the greatest reviews and it made me feel like I'm getting really good at this, so I'm updating this just for you guys! Hope you like it and I can't wait to read the reviews you guys give me! So anyways, thanks again, and this chapter goes out to you chapter 7 reveiwers!

_**Don't You Remember Me? 8**_

Sakura slammed the stall closed and locked it behind her. She callopsed on the floor and felt herself cry her heart out. She had never been so humiliated in her life before. Worst of all, she remembered seeing Naruto appear before her and all he could do was stare at her.

_Boy.. Am I stupid! Naruto never liked me! He doesn't even know me! That bastard.._

But then her heart ached as she thought that.

_No.. He's not a bastard.. I know he's a good person.. _

She just cried even more and felt guilty for even thinking that. She knew she was hurt by him, although he didn't do anything.. But that's how he hurt her, by doing nothing..

She just couldn't help but feel betrayed by Naruto, even if he didn't do a thing to her.

_Is it going to be like this all the time?_

She didn't know it but she felt the tears fall down again, without even noticing.

_Ughhh..! Stop your stupid crying Sakura! You need to pull yourself together and go out there and show them who's boss! _

Yet, she couldn't help but cry.

**With Naruto..**

He couldn't move his legs. He told them to move, but they wouldn't budge.

_Come on! Come on, Move! Move your fuckn' legs! _

He just couldn't help it. His legs would not move a muscle. He felt two arms hug him possesivly, and seductivly.

" Oh Naruto.. How'd you like the show..? " Ino whispered into Naruto's ear with seductivness.

" Yeah.. I hope you liked it, Naruto-_kun.._ " Temari whined into his other ear.

" You whores did that to Sakura? " Naruto said, showing no sign of humor at all. His voice sounded if it was like he was angry. Naruto turned to them and shook them off of him.

" _Fuck off _"

The girls winced.

Naruto felt his legs come back to him and he new just what to do. He ran after Sakura.

The two girls were stunned. Hey, they new they were whores, but Naruto had never talked to them like that. It was a whole new side to him that they never knew.

His aura around him was deadly, and if they pissed him off even more, they could be dead really soon.

**(Wow, was Naruto pissed,and he wasn't as angry as he can get! lol)**

**Somewhere in the halls..**

" Sakura !? Sakura, where the hell are you!?!??? " TenTen screeched.

Did I forget to mention that TenTen and Hinata ran after Sakura long before Naruto got the nerve to run?

I did..?

..Oh sorry, lol! Anyways..

" Sakura, Sakura are you alright? " Hinata called out into the empty hallways.

Then they finally decided to walk into the last bathroom in the hall.

" Sakura? " Hinata asked.

They heard a muffled sob and a toilet flushing.

" Hey.. " Sakura said as she walked out of the stall. Her eyes were red and puffy, while the pickles had slid off of her, but the chocolate was still covering her.

" Sakura.. Are you alright? " TenTen asked, walking over to her by the sink.

" Yeah..sniff.. I'm fine.. " Sakura managed to say in a short breath.

TenTen shook her head and said,

" No, you're not Sakura. You are still covered in chocolate. " TenTen pointed out the obvious.

" Yeah, I've noticed. " Sakura said.

" Girl.. Those two are sluts. Don't worry, we'll get those bitches back! " TenTen smiled.

Sakura giggled a little.

" You know it.. " But, then a look of worry appeared over her face.

TenTen sighed,

" Sakura.. I'm sorry you had to go through this, and on your first day of school, but girl.. You have to show those sluts that you are better than them. Because you are, and you can have any guy in this school that you want! You gotta show em' whose the better bitch! Show that you are a true bitch, like all us girls here, and take those whores down! "

Sakura thought about it.

_Wow.. But she's right! I gotta show those bitches who the lead bitch is. And that will be me, I will get my payback, and.. It won't be too pretty.. _

Sakura nodded her head and laughed with her two new friends.

" Hey Sakura, I think we should get you cleaned up.. " Hinata said.

Sakura nodded, they laughed and walked out the door of the bathroom.

" Do you have extra clothes with you Sakura? " Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded and said,

" Yeah and I think I'll go to the locker rooms and take a quick shower. We do have 20 minutes left, right? "

TenTen nodded and said,

" Ok, then lets go, we don't have a lot of time left. " Sakura nodded.

**After Sakura cleaned up..**

She walked out into the hallway and found herself face to face with Naruto.

" Oh.. Hey Naruto.. " Sakura managed to get out. She was about to walk away, but Naruto grabbed her hand.

_**Flashback-**_

_The pink haired girl stopped and the boy caught up, _

_" Please, don't go I need you! " The boy screamed, he grabbed her hand, but she yanked her arm out of his grip. She used it to muffle her mouth to stop the sobs._

_" No.. You don't.. " The girl harshly said. " You don't need me.. " The girl quietly replied._

_**End of Flashback-**_

Sakura looked at him and wondered, _Did he remember me?_

" Sakura.. Please don't go. "

Sakura looked at him. _He still doesn't know.._

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't help. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything. I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sor- "

Sakura stopped him by kissing him on the cheek. Naruto felt all of the heat rushed to where she had kissed him, and he was blushing. Emberessed..

" I forgive you.. " Sakura said softly. Sakura had a small blush that crept up her cheeks.

" Uh.. Uh.. I, I don't.. You know.. I, uh.. yeah. " Naruto said with emberessment in his voice.

Sakura giggled.

Then Naruto smirked and said,

" So, Sakura..? Do you want to get those bitches back? "

Sakura looked at him puzzeled. He never talked about them like that. Then Sakura smiled,

" Hell yeah! " Naruto grinned and then she said,

" But.. " She let her fingers walk across his arm. Then she pointed to him and said,

" You have to help me. Please..? " She pouted and made her eyes beg to him.

Naruto hadn't seen a cuter face in his life.

" You know I will, _Sakura.._ " Naruto whispered seductivly into Sakura's ear.

Sakura smiled, but a huge blush formed on her cheeks. He was making her feel very nervous..

The bell rang..

She laughed nervously and said,

" Maybe we should head to class.."

Naruto nodded and he walked her to her next class.

**Later in History..**

Sakura walked back into the room where she had started her day off. The class where she had found her long lost friend Naruto. Into room 301.. It's so weird, she had ended back at the place she started. And she felt more accepted then at the beginning of it.

Naruto popped into her mind, and she blushed.

" Hey Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto grinned as he walked into the classroom.

Sakura smirked at his goofy grin and said,

" Hey.. "

" So, we have assigned seats in this class, luckily.. You get to sit next to TenTen and Hinata. "

Sakura smiled and said,

" Why? Are you mad that you don't get to sit with me, _Naruto..? _" Sakura giggled at his reaction. He was blushing like a red tomato.

" NO! I'm just uh.. I don't uh.. I'm just.. " Naruto stumbled against the words.

Sakura smirked and said,

" No of course you're not, _Naruto.. " _

Naruto just turned compleatly red, maybe even reder than a tomato.

Naruto just walked to his seat, still compleatly red.

Sakura smiled sweetly, while Naruto just sat there. Still emberessed..

" Hey, dickless, did you become gay, or do all guys like to check out my ass..? "

A black haired boy said, sitting next to Naruto, with a smile.

Naruto turned even reder then before, not from emberessment, but from anger. Naruto just looked totally pissed off.

**AUTHORs NOTe : **_**Ok, some people have been asking, " How did Ino and Temari get that pic. of Sakura out so fast? " from ch. 7. Well, lets say they got a geek, no offence to anyone, to um.. they put a pic of her head and pasted it to another girls body, and got him to go and get a huge poster of it and hung it up. It took an hour to develop.. So yeah, that's how. Oh the principle really didn't care for the thing and she just thought nothing would happen. So there you go! **_

**Ok, I know this one may be not be my best one, but I need it to end there for now. It was a short, sweet chapter that was a little funny. But anyways please review and the next one should be better! **

**I'll see you all her soon, later :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't You Remember Me: Chapter 9**_

Sakura starred at the guy that was harrasing Naruto. He reminded her of that Sasuke guy that tried to ask her out. Man, was Naruto pissed.

" Um, who are you? " Sakura asked the Sasuke look-alike.

The boy looked at her if she was the dumbest person on the world. She felt her cheeks redden in emberessment.

_What the fuck? Why the hell does that guy make me feel like I'm the stupidest person on the earth?!?!?!! He's just an asshole.._

" I'm Sai. Just Sai. And you, you are that _slut, _that the mural was pointing out in the cafeteria. That ugly bitch that they had up on the wall. " Sai said smiling.

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing.

_What the f-_

" _**What the Fuck?!?!??!?!?**_ " Sakura yelled at Sai.

Naruto looked at Sakura. Fire was bursting out of her.

_Boy, is she pissed off!!!!! I think I better leave before she kills me by just getting to Sai!!!!!!! _

Sakura stood up, and got her fists ready to pulverise him. (sp?)

_OHHH MY FUCKIN' GODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!_

Naruto got up as fast as he could and ran to the safety behind TenTen and Hinata.

An explosion erupted from the back of the classroom.

**5 minutes later of endless beating... LoL**

Sakura dusted of her hands and slowly and elegently walked back to her desk, and smiled as if nothing happened. The classes' eyes were twitching at the sight that had just seen. They had never seen anyone beat up that badly in just 5 minutes! Woah..

Kakashi walked in through the back door and saw all of the students were in the front of the classroom,

" .. huh.. Get to your seats class... " He said very boredly.

The class slowly made their way back.

Kakashi passed the dead lump that is Sai, and said,

" Sai, stop disrupting the class with your deadness and get into your seat.. "

The class laughed as Sai attempted to get up into his seat, but he just fell and laid there..

Naruto though to himself as he saw Sai collapse,

_Note to self: Don't get Sakura pissed off_

TenTen and Hinata had finally found their places by Sakura. They new she had it in her. Hinata was scared though.

_OMFG!!!! What the hell!????!??!? What Am I going to do????!?!?!?!! If I ever go up against her and Naruto, than I surely will be killed and brought back to life to throw myself out in front of a moving train!!!!_

" Way to go Saku-Chan!!! " TenTen said as she squealed and hugged Sakura.

" Thanks..? " Sakura smiled, she also liked the nickname.

Naruto watched Sakura. He knows he has known her, her personality..

_It's so familliar.._

**After History..**

Sakura walked out of the classroom and to her locker. She had to get her stuff so she didn't have to come back after her detention today..

" Sakura-Chan! " Sakura turned to see Naruto running towards her. He skidded to a stop and panted out of tiredness.

" Hey Naruto, What's up? " She asked, putting all of her weight on her left leg and putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto stood up straight and said, while smiling,

" Do you want to go to this great ramen place after school with me? "

" Um.. Uh, Naruto.. I don't think I can.. I'm sorry. " Sakura frowned guiltily.

" Oh.. ... It's ok, I understand... I'll see you tomorrow.. " Naruto's smile faded into a small frown.

" Naruto.. " Sakura said, she grabbed his arm before he could get away.

" Naruto.. I can't go because my dad said I have to meet his boss's family tonight, afterschool. "

Naruto turned to her and looked as if he was relieved. _Did he think I did not like him?_

" Oh, it's good, I really understand! " Naruto smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled,

" Good, I like it when you _really _understand.. "

Naruto blushed a little and he scratched the back of his head.

" Well, should we go to the dreaded.. Detention.. " Sakura giggled.

" Yeah.. I really am sorry that I got you detention Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto smiled nervously.

" It's ok I guess... " Sakura smiled a little.

**After the Dreaded Detention...**

Naruto walked Sakura to her car in the parking lot and she said,

" Thanks for everything Naruto.. I really appreciate it. " But then her smile turned into a frown.

Naruto noticed this and said,

" Whats wrong Sakura-Chan? " Naruto looked a little worried about his new friend-cough-_crush_-cough.

Sakura shook out of her sadness and smiled and said,

" I'm fine.. Just tired, that's all.. "

Naruto couldn't help but feel that Sakura was hiding something from him. But he let it go.. For now..

" Oh ok Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto put on a smile on his face.

Sakura got in her car and drove away to wherever she lived.

Naruto never asked. _I don't want her to think I'm stalking her or anything.. _

Finally, Naruto was the last one to leave the school, to his very lonely apartment..

**At Sakura's House..**

Sakura fell back on her bed, and relaxed with comfort.

_To think, this morning I knew nothing of what happened to Konoha.. And now, I have three great friends.. Of course I like one more than a friend.. And I think he likes me.. But... The thing is.. Is that.. He doesn't remember me.. Or all of our childhood memories.. And they were a very precious thing to me, and he doesn't remember a thing. _

A knock was heard at her door. Sakura looked at the door as the person opened the door to realveal her dad.

" Hey Saku, how was your first day of school? " Her father said, smiling.

Sakura thought of all that had happened.

Sakura inhaled and said,

" Pretty eventful, dad.. You don't want to know.. " Sakura giggled at herself.

" Ok, I don't think I do. But did you make any friends, do you like your classes, do you have a new favorite subject, how was lunch? And last of all, do you have a crush on someone..? " Her father asked suspiciously.

Sakura exhailed and said,

" Well.. Yes I did make friends, the classes are ok, no my all time favorite subject is history, my lunch was fine.. and.. I.. "

Sakura blushed at the last question.

" And you what.. Sakura..? " He dad asked really suspicious.

" And.. Oh look at the time! It's that time already?! Well, I have to get ready for the dinner with your boss and- " Sakura said as she walked to her bathroom.

" Ok.. fine don't tell me. But you will eventually and untill then, I'll be just a phone call away.. " Sakura's dad said as he closed the door with a smile on his face.

Sakura groaned in emberessment and got ready for the later dinner.

**Later...**

Sakura walked down the steps. She was wearing a simple strapless white dress that flowed down mid-way down her thighs. If she were to twirl, it would follow her. She also had straightned her hair and put a simple clip to hold some of her hair back, leaving a few stray strands of hair to frame her face in an elegant manner. She was also wearing a touch of make up and black heels.Fianlly, she added a littleof her fruit fragrance.

Sakura waited for her dad to come and aswer the door for his boss.

_Ding-Dong! _

" Sakura please get that for me honey! I have to help Caira very quickly! " Her dad asked Sakura.

" Ok dad.. "

Sakura walked over to the door, and took a deep breath and opened the door.

There before her was a white-colored man, with long black hair.

" Kukuku.. Oh why don't you look sexy.. " The man said looking Sakura up and down.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him to get the fuck away from her, but he grabbed her wrist and said,

" If I don't get what I want, I'll fire your father and make sure he gets moved to the U.S "

Sakura shivered. Never in her life had she felt so.. _Threatened.. _

The man scared her, and no one. I mean no one had ever scared the fuckin' shit out of her in her life!

She felt that a menacing aura pouring out of him, and that he was pure evil.. nonetheless, a comeplete pervert..

Sakura struggled to break free from his grasp. _WTF!!!?!?!?????_

" If you don't.. I'll make sure that you are seperated from your father.. kukukuu" The man said to her.

Sakura nodded her head and he let go of her wrist.

" I'm Oroachimaru.. Just Mr. Oroachimaru.. " Oroachimaru hissed.

" I'm Sakura. " Sakura stated coldly.

" Oh.. Sakura.. It's impolite to talk so coldly.. " Oroachimaru snickered.

Sakura thought she couldn't hate anyone more that Caira, but she was wrong, this man was _way _worse..

But hadn't she heared hi name before?

_**Flashback-**_

_" Who the hell is that freak?!??? " Sakura desperatly asked TenTen and Hinata._

_" That's Gai-Sensei, the weirdest PE teacher we've ever had.. Next to Jiraiya and Oroachimaru, that is.. " Hinata said. _

_**End Flashback-**_

_So this guy used to be a gym teacher????!?!?!!! Wtf?!??? He is such a bastard!! I think I know what Hinata was thinking was right..! _

" So, Mr. Oroachimaru, I see you have met my daughter Sakura. "

Sakura couldn't believe he was the boss that her father was talking about.

_Thing's don't add up.. This pervert is my dad's boss..? I don't see how a PE teacher could run a huge bussiness in just a few short years.. Something her is really off, and it is not my outfit.. Cuz that' sjust perfect!! .. Anyways as I was saying... This Oroachimaru bastard is just up to no good.. _

**The End.. For now.. Ok here's your new chapter. I know you've been waiting for it. So there you go! Please review and I will try to update as soon as I can. And since it's the weekend, I might update again this weekend! **

**That's all for now, and I'll see you all here soon.. later:**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't You Remember Me: 10**_

Sakura couldn't help but shudder, this Oroachimaru guy is really freaky and messed up..

" Yes, Ssakura dear, would you mind taking my coat..? " Oroachimaru sneered at Sakura, of course Sakura's father didn't suspect anything.

Sakura's father looked at her expectantly and Sakura decided to put up with the pervert.

She put a huge smile on her face and nodded at her father, more than Oroachimaru. She pulled off his coat and walked into the coat closet and hung it up. _Yeah I'll put your fuckn' coat in the closet, then I'll help you stick a stick up your- _

" Sakura, can you tell Caira that we'll be in the study..? " Sakura's father inturrupted her thoughts.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said,

" Yeah.. Ok.. " _Yea.. I'll help her.. I'll help her stick that broom up her-_

" Oh and Sakura, hon..? " Her father asked again.

" Yes dad? " Sakura sighed.

" A friend of Oroachimaru's is coming in about 5 minutes, ok hon? " He said.

" Ok dad, I'll wait for them.. " Sakura was getting tired of this whole orochimaru stuff already.

" Thanks hon, I'll see you soon. " Her father smiled as he walked out of the room into his study.

**2 minutes of Sakura being bored out of her mind..**

" Sakura dear.. Where's your Father? " Caira asked Sakura as she walked down the stairs.

" Um.. He's in the study.. " Sakura sort of glared at her as she sauntered away.

_She's such a-_

_**Ding-Dong!**_

_I guess I'm not aloud to make bad comments about them today, am I? Ugh.. damn.._

Sakura walked to the front door and opened it.

" Hello.. My name is Rei.. I'm here for- "

" Yes.. It's very nice to meet you Rei.. Um,they are in the study right now if you'd like to go in..? " Sakura smiled at the girl before her. She seemed very nice, she was also very pretty.

She had long, wavy blue hair that reached just above her waist. Her eyes were the color of coal, and her bangs were framing her face. Her dress was black, and it shimmered in the moonlight, with black boots that went just below her knees.

The girl nodded and Sakura closed the door after her.

" My name is Sakura Haruno.. by the way " Sakura said as she led Rei to the study.

" It's very nice to meet you Sakura.. So how is it here in Konoha? I mean your move here. " Rei asked.

" Oh. It was fine. I really love my new school..! " Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto and her friends.

Rei smiled with her eyes closed and said,

" I'm very glad to hear it.. Sakura..? "

" Hm? " Sakura asked Rei.

" Have you ever heard the story of the kyubbi..? " Rei asked hopefully.

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of the kyubbi. She thought of Naruto.

" H-how do you know of the kyubbi?!?! " Sakura stopped and asked the curious Rei, her face was full of worry.

" Well.. It's just .. Do you think the legend is true..? " Rei asked Sakura, she too had stopped walking.

Sakura was confused.. She knew that very little knew of the kyubbi legend._ And how did she all of a sudden start talking about it? It's too much of a coincedence.. She couldn't know I was thinking of Naruto..? Could she..??_

Sakura shook off her shocked expression,

" The legend.. Please remind me of it..? " Sakura said wearily.

" Well, who ever possessess the kyubbi form.. Will have true power and have complete control of the world. But do you really believe-? " Rei asked.

" -Believe that the kyubbi resides in a single person..? " Sakura finished Rei's thoughts.

Rei nodded her head and said,

" Yes.. do you..? "

Sakura knew that this was getting in too much detail to be a coincidence. She had to help throw them off Naruto's tail, before he was put into danger..

Sakura smiled and said,

" .. Of course not!! That's so silly! How could you think that huge spirit could reside in such an insignificant being?! Wouldn't that destroy them? " Sakura asked adding a little hysteria to help bring this question out of Rei's mind.

Rei nodded her head, although her eyes looked like they were full of disappointment.

They walked on and just before the reached the door, Rei said,

" Oh.. You're right.. I was just being crazy.. " Rei smiled.

" It's ok.. They're just in here.. " Sakura said as she opened the door.

" Oh Rei.. I'm glad you made it here.. " Oroachimaru sneered at Rei.

Rei smiled and said,

" Yes, I am too.. "

Rei walked over to Oroachimaru, and she looked back at Sakura. Her smile was fake, although Sakura wasn't really paying much attention to that. Rei's eyes had a look of suspicion in them.

_How does this girl know of the nine-tailed fox? And does she know that it's Naruto? I really hope not.. For if they do.. Naruto is in grave danger.. Oh Naruto.._

**After the Dinner..**

The two left and it was just Caira, her father, and Sakura left.

" Well.. I'm tired I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night sweetheart.. " Sakura's father smiled and hugged her goodnight, giving her head a kiss on the head too.

" Good night dad.. Caira.. " Sakura glared at Caira as she walked up the stairs to bed. Sakura slowly made her way up to her bedroom, all the way to her balcony.

She looked at the moon and pondered on some of the memories that swirled in her head..

_**Flashback- **_

_" Sakura.. " Naruto's voice was small, yet tough.. _

_" Naruto..? " Sakura looked over at her best friend._

_They were sitting in a park, on the swings._

_" Sakura-Chan.. I have to tell you something.. "_

_" Alright Naruto.. What is it? " Sakura asked curiously._

_Naruto looked down at his feet that hung in the air as he swung slowly._

_He looked sad._

_" Naruto.. Are you alright..? " Sakura asked him worridly._

_Naruto looked at her and smiled._

_" Of course Sakura-Chan..! " Naruto grinned at her._

_But then the look of dispair crossed all over his face once again,_

_" Sakura.. Have you ever heard the kyubbi legend..? " Naruto asked sadly._

_She shook her head._

_" Well.. " Naruto looked very troubled._

_" It's about an evil demon called the kyubbi.. It was terrorizing all of Konoha, not so long ago.. " Naruto sighed and continued,_

_" Then it was told that if one could control the kyubbi, they would have all power, and could rule the world.. " _

_" But how is that even possible..? " Sakura asked._

_" It is very hard to explain.. But anyway.. It is also said that, a single person could hold the kyubbi inside them, but only one.. That is how they had destroyed the kyubbi.. " _

_" Who did they put the kyubbi into? " Sakura gasped._

_Naruto looked at her, her eyes were full of kindness, kindness that Naruto had never known.. He knew he could trust her.._

_" Sakura-Chan.. they put it into.. me.. " Naruto said looking back at his feet._

_Silence.._

_Sakura looked at the poor boy, and saw that tears were falling down his cheeks. Sakura knew that it wasn't his fault____He was innocent, and he has no one.. _

_Except for me.. He is the best friend I could ever have! I don't care if he has the kyubbi inside him! I have to be there for him..!'_

_Sakura smiled with her eyes closed and grabbed his hand in her own. Naruto looked at her.. Stunned beyond belief._

_" S-sakura-chan..? " Naruto looked at the smiling girl before him._

_" Naruto.. I don't care that you have the kyubbi in you. You're my best friend.. And I would never abandon you.. I promise you.. " Sakura still smiled._

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock._

_" Sakura-chan.. " Naruto couldn't believe this. No one had ever been this nice to him. It kind of made his heart beat a little faster._

_" But Sakura-Chan.. If someone were to ever take the kyubbi out of me, I will, die.. " Naruto's tears falling harder than before._

_" I won't let that happen! " Sakura yelled. Naruto looked up at her._

_" They will never take you away from me, I promise you Naruto.. With all my heart.. " _

_Naruto was so shocked, his eyes widening more and more. Until they reached a spot where Naruto 's shock wore off and he closed his eyes and smiled at Sakura._

_" Thank You Sakura-Chan.. " Sakura smiled back at him._

_**End of Flashback-**_

Sakura smiled at the memory. She had missed him so. He was.. And still very important to her.. But _I guess I think of him more in a ..-cough- romantic -cough- way. _

" Oh Naruto.. I hope my suspicions aren't right.. I don't want to lose you.. " Sakura thought as she took one last glance at the moon before she went to bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

**Ok.. Here's the latest Chapter of my story! Hope you liked it! So anyways, please review! And how did you like my new character, Rei (pronounced RAY) ? She's a little suspicious isn't she? And how does she know the **_**peverted **_**Oroachimaru? Oh, don't worry.. Rei will be in the next chapter too, so look forward to that. **

**( I don't own Naruto, except for my OC, or Rei in the matter.. hehe..) **

**Anyways.. Once again please don't forget to review! See you all here soon, later :)**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Ok.. I know your probably wondering where's chapter 11 but, I just wanted to say something about the story.

Ok, I know it's very risky to put the kyubbi in a high school fic. But.. I have a plan. It really ties to everything and all of the characters. I think the next chapter should help clear up some of your questions. It's going to be hard, but I know what I'm going to do, so I hope you all will like it!

XXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxx

Now to Rei, it's pronounced RAY. She's an OC of my own creation and she has a lot to do with this story and she will have a clearer motive in the end. So, why not Kabuto, you ask? Well, first of all, I really hate the bastard, no offence to you Kabuto lovers! Second of all, I think a girl character would be more suited for this role. Oh and maybe I will stick Kabuto in there somewhere, but he's not really a main character.. K? Anyways.. I think you will come to like Rei, -cough- not really – cough. But you will understand my reasoning on her soon, I hope! 

That's all for now! I hope some off your questions were answered! And yeah, I think you're going to have to wait till Naruto remembers her :P , what would be the whole point of the title? So anyways, I'm sorry again that this isn't the 11th chapter! Hope to see you soon, later  !


	12. Chapter 11

_**Don't You Remember Me: 11**_

Sakura awoke from a very peaceful sleep. It was like she had nothing to worry about in her life, until she remembered Naruto. It had been about a month since Sakura had moved to Konoha.

Sakura sat up and looked out the French doors. It was early morning, and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

Sakura sighed and fell to her pillow.

She turned to face the French doors, and she said,

" Naruto.. "

**About half an hour later..**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

" Ugh!! Stupid alarm clock.. " Sakura sighed as she stopped her alarm clock.

She got up and walked over to her bathroom, and stood in the shower.

After she had finished she set off in her pink towel to her closet. She wanted to Naruto to like her so much..

She decided on a white spaghetti string strapped shirt that flowed below her waist and a little shorter than midway her thigh. Then she wore black capris, with white flip-flops. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and left some bangs on her face to frame her face.

She sprayed on some cherry perfume on her this time, and wore cherry lipgloss that shined.

She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her backpack.

She made her way downstairs and out the door with a,

" I have to go! I'll see you later dad! " Sakura yelled.

" You too honey. " Sakura's father said.

**At School In homeroom..**

Sakura walked into the room 301. She saw the usual group of 8 boys sitting in the back, but Naruto was a little side tracked.

He then felt someone walking up to him and looked up to see Sakura. He smiled and said,

" Hey Sakura-Chan!"

" Hey Naruto. What's up?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her,

" Um.. Nothing. So, Sakura..?"

" Hmm? " Sakura asked.

" Do you think-? " Naruto was going to ask, but was interrupted by,

" Hey sexy.. What you up to? " A voice asked behind her, with arrogance in their voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. It was part of her daily routine at school.. And she tired of it.

She turned to see Sasuke smirking at her about 5 inches away from her face.

" Oh, hey Sasuke. " Sakura answered with boredness in her voice.

" So, Sakura..? Do you want to go out with me on Friday? " Sasuke looked so smug, that Sakura wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

" No Sasuke.. I don't think I do. " Sakura said and she turned back to Naruto, completely ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the floor in embarrassment.

Then Sasuke got up and slammed his hand on Sakura's desk. Sakura ignored him. Sasuke was tired of not getting her attention, so he grabbed her arm. Sakura looked at him.

He narrowed his eyes and said,

" You will go out with me Sakura Haruno, and you will like it! "

Sakura glared at him and tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

" Let go of me Sasuke! " Sakura said.

Sasuke had no intention of letting her go.

" Let me go! " Sakura yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and watched the two at it.

" Let me go, now Sasuke! " Sakura screamed.

" N- " Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto punching him hard right in the face, knocking Sasuke off balance and he fell onto a bookcase, causing the book shelf to land right on Mr. Kakashi as he opened the door. (It's about a 6ft shelf that is really heavy, filled with books.)

" Arrggg! " Kakashi yelled as it fell right on top of him.

" OOOOhh!! " The class yelled as it fell all the way down on poor Mr.Kakashi.

After about, 5 minutes of silence, Mr. Kakashi got up and pushed the shelf back. He luckily wasn't hurt so badly, but saw the culprit.

Sasuke was still sitting in the shelf.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke.

" Uchiha Sasuke. To the principles office, now. " Kakashi said as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

" But, Kakashi! Naruto was the one that punched me right into the shelves! " Sasuke yelled as he got up and walked up to kakashi's desk.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto was sitting there, with a small smirk on his face.

" I don't care. If you hadn't provoked Naruto, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. "

Sasuke looked like he was going to argue some more, but he said,

" Fine. " He turned and glared at Naruto and Sakura, then went out the door.

Naruto was still smirking. Sakura looked at Naruto and mouthed a ' thank you '

Naruto smiled and nodded.

**After homeroom..**

Naruto walked after Sakura and he said,

" So Sakura..? "

Sakura looked back at him,

" Yeah? "

" Do you want to -? "

" Sakura! "

Naruto was once again interrupted.

Sakura looked up to see an old familiar face.

" Rei..? Is that you? " Sakura asked with a confused look plastered on her face.

Naruto looked to see a girl, about their age, running up to Sakura with long, blue, wavy hair.

Naruto had never seen her in his life.

The girl stopped right in front of Sakura.

" Yup! It's me Rei! "

Sakura seemed to force a smile on her face.

" Oh, It's nice to see you again! " Sakura sighed, although it seemed Rei didn't notice.

It was silent, with smiles.

" So, who's um.. This? " Rei asked looking around Sakura to see Naruto still standing behind her.

Sakura remembered Naruto and said,

" Oh. This is Naruto. Uzumaki.. " Sakura said, although she really didn't want them to meet. It had to do with the kyubbi legend. But she also didn't want them to meet for some of her _own _purposes.

Rei's eyes sparkled in admiration. She put a seductive smile on her face.

" It' s _soo _nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Rei.. Just Rei. " Rei said, somehow getting in between Sakura and Naruto, and had sort of got him to walk back into the lockers.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

" Umm.. I guess it's nice to meet you too.. " Naruto opened his eyes.

Sakura then said,

" So Rei, what are you doing here? " Sakura was still trying really hard not to get mad.

Rei turned her attention back to Sakura and Naruto sighed in relief.

" Oh, I'm going to come to this school now. Did I forget to mention that? " Rei smiled, nervously.

" Uh.. Yeah, I think you did. " Sakura said, her smile so fake now.

" Opps! " Rei laughed.

Sakura fake laughed.

" Well, I have to go Sakura, I'll see you later! " Rei said as she turned the opposite direction and walked away, but before she could completely leave she said,

" Oh, see _you _later Naruto. " She gave a flirty laugh.

Naruto shivered as she winked at him.

When she was gone, Naruto said,

" How do you know her Sakura-Chan? "

" My dad's boss' friend. " Sakura said.

" Oh.. " Naruto said.

" Why did ya want to know..? " Sakura asked suspiciously.

Naruto froze, but then said,

" Uhh..? No reason..! "

Sakura looked at him and watched him with suspicion still in her eyes, but she shook her head and said,

" Well.. I think we should head to math. " Sakura said and Naruto nodded his head and they headed for class.

_I think I'm gonna watch those two.. _

**PE..**

" So this Rei girl is new you say, Saku-Chan? " TenTen asked as they walked out on the field.

Sakura nodded her head and Hinata said,

" So, why do you care about her, being new and all? "

Sakura shook her head, but then said,

" The thing is, she knows my dad's boss. She came over that night dad's boss came over. She was really suspicious looking. And then- "

" Hey Sakura-Chan! "

Sakura looked up to see Naruto waving at her. She couldn't help but blush.

" Sakura..? " TenTen asked.

" Oh.. Um, and then today, she was sort of all over Nar- " Sakura was once again interrupted.

" Naruto! "

The girls turned around to see the new girl, Rei, running over to where Naruto was standing.

Sakura couldn't help but glare at Rei running to Naruto.

" Ooh.. Um, hey Rei. " Naruto's smile faltered.

" I didn't know you were in this class! I have P.E too, isn't that _cool._ " Rei said, seduction creeping into her eyes.

" Uh..? Sure. " He said, while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura was getting furious. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were white.

" Uh, Sakura..? " TenTen asked the said girl. 

Sakura looked at TenTen, and she said,

" Huh..? "

" Let me guess. She was all over Naruto..? " Her face showed everything.

" Um.. " Sakura blushed, she knew she liked Naruto, but she didn't know how to really accept it.. I hope that makes sense. But she didn't want to really let anyone else know that she liked him, more than a friend, I mean.

" That's a yeah. So, why should you care, you guys are just friends.. hehe, right?! " Hinata said, she was having a spasm.

The two other girls looked at Hinata. Sakura then shook her head and said,

" Um.. Yeah, that's all that we are.. But he and I were talking and she just.. She just, she just- " Sakura was interrupted for the third time.

" Got in the way, and interrupted your little _chat_.. Right Sakura..? " TenTen said, knowledge in her eyes, even though fake confinement clashed with it.

Sakura turned red in embarrassment. She shook herself out of it and scratched the back of her head, sweat forming on the side of her face.

She then said,

" Hehe.. Uh, that's not really what I meant to say.. What I meant is that.. You know, I think Mr.Gai is calling me.. I'm comi-! " Sakura was yet again interrupted.

" Sakura.. Mr.Gai is not calling you.. Fine don't tell us the truth, BUT!!! You will have to tell us eventually.. " TenTen said.

" Uh.. " Sakura sighed and then they watched Rei at it.

" So.. Naruto, how long have you lived here in Konoha..? " Rei asked unpaitionantly.

" Uhh..? I've lived here my whole life.. Why'd you want to know..? " Naruto asked, suspicion in his voice.

" Well, since I moved here.. I've noticed that very few people have lived here their whole lives. So, It came to a surprise to me, seeing that you've lived here pretty much your entire life.. That's all. I'm I not allowed to ask questions..? " Rei said, fake pain in her voice at the end.

" N-No of course, your allowed to ask questions.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.. " Naruto said, his hands waving in front of her face.

She sighed and said,

" Oh, it's fine! Thanks! " Rei then hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged her back, awkwardly, I must add..

On the other side of the field, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata were watching intently.

Sakura was immediately the first to react to this scene that played before them.

Sakura's fists clenched once again and her face became red in anger. Her eyes were glaring daggers at the two.

TenTen just starred at the two, wondering what had happened.

Hinata's eyes went wide, and she started to quietly scream off that jealousy inside.

Rei then let Naruto go, and looked around to find the trio staring at them. Rei smirked inwardly, but then put on a _very_ convincing smile on her face. She took a hold of Naruto's wrist and pulled him to the other side of the field where the girls were still standing.

" Ahh! Where are we goin' Rei!?? " Naruto yelled to the said girl.

" Here! " Rei laughed.

The two stopped in front of the three girls and Rei said,

" Hey Sakura! I didn't know you were in this class too?! This is great! It could just be like the trio amigos! " Rei exclaimed, bittersweetness in her voice as she laughed.

Sakura wanted to strangle the girl. She then unclenched her fists and decided to go along with the girl. She placed a fake smile on her face and said,

" Oh my gosh Rei! I didn't know either, this.. Is such a surprise.. " Sakura pulled some fake exclamation in her voice.

" I know, huh? Wow.. I didn't think you, Naruto, and me would be in any classes together! I'm so happy that we are! " Rei smiled at Sakura.

TenTen and Hinata sort of glared at Rei for ignoring them.

" Oh. Rei, these two here are my best friends, TenTen and Hinata Hyuuga. " Sakura said.

Rei looked at the other girls and gave them a look saying, _Who Cares?_

But she had once a gain pulled on a fake smile and said,

" It's really nice to meet you two! " She bowed.

The girls put on their fake smiles and said,

" It's very.. Cough.. Nice to meet you Rei! " Their eyes were twitching in anger, although the said girl didn't notice.

She then, once ignored the two and said,

" Anyways, Sakura I was just asking Naruto here if he had lived here his entire life. "

" Why..? " Sakura asked, suspicion written all over her face.

" Well, I just wanted to know.. " Still suspicious.

" Oh.. So, why were you.. _hugging_? " Sakura asked, trying to not be so obvious, but she couldn't really help it.

" Oh it was just and _it's ok _hug! " Rei smiled.

" Um..? " Sakura asked, clearly confused.

" Yup, exactly! " Naruto said nervously.

" Ok.. " Sakura was still suspicious of the two.

" OOOOOOWWWW!!! " The group looked at the sound to see that Lee was on the floor, his leg was stuck behind his head, and at an attempt to move it, he broke his leg. His leg got a little messed up and, lets just say that is wasn't clean..

PE class was canceled for the rest of the day..

**Lunch..**

" Hey _Sakura.. _Heard you got dumped for the new girl Rei.. Aw soo sad " Ino screeched at Sakura.

Sakura then stopped and said,

" FYI, I didn't get dumped. We're not even going out, so go shove it, Ino-bitch.. " Sakura said as she walked to her usual table.

" Why you..! " Ino said, standing up, but was pulled back down by Temari.

" She's not worth your time Ino.. " Temari was tired of their bickering battles and she just wanted this one over already.

Ino just huffed.

" Hey guys, whats up? " Sakura said, walking over to the lunch line with TenTen and Hinata.

" Not much here.. " TenTen answered.

Sakura nodded.

**After getting lunch..  
**

The trio walked over to their usual table and sat down. They saw their usual friends were already sitting.

TenTen then said,

" Hey Neji, what you up to? " She smiled, while he just gave her a

" Hn " As a response to her question.

TenTen frowned and said,

" Fine, don't say anything! " She faced Hinata and started talking about their next class.

Neji on the other hand, was looking really gloomy when she started to ignore him.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two that were unable to see that they were madly in love with each other.

Sakura then turned to her other friend,

" Hey Gaara, how was your day? " Sakura asked smiling.

" Hn.. Why do you care? " His eyes showing that he was bored out of his mind.

Sakura frowned and then said,

" Well.. I just wanted to see if you had a good day.. That's all.. " Sakura said, forcing herself to seem that she was hurt by his response. She then seemed to cry out things and say,

" What did I do to Gaara that made him hate me? I should just go emo like Sasuke and cut myself! My world is going to crash down! Oh- "

" Shh! Sakura, Shh! Be quiet, ok.. What can I do to shut you up?!?!?? " Gaara said panicking.

Gaara was getting panicky.' Why?' You ask? Well, the last time Sakura had said this for the world to hear, Naruto had come out of no where, and started to beat the shit out a' him. So, lets just say Gaara didn't want that to happen again, k?

Sakura smirked, knowing that would crack him..

She then stopped crying and said,

" Can I have that cookie of yours then..? "

Gaara looked down at his cookie and felt his heart crack in half. He loved his cookie, and he didn't want to part with it. Gaara then imagined, Himself running in a field and the cookie was running to him. The fell in each other's arms as the sun had set..

Gaara cried, but picked up his precious cookie and gave it to Sakura. Sakura smiled and said,

" Thanks Gaara ! " While Gaara just anime cried in his land of despair.

" Hmm..? What's goin' on..? " A boy with pineapple shaped hair said sitting up from his nap. This was Shikamaru Nara. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you all that are sitting here at the table, didn't I? Opps! Sorry!

Besides Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen, six other people sat there. It was just those girls, and 6 other guys. It's weirdly unbalanced. Anyways, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and to Sakura's dislike, Sasuke, sat there with them as well. Kiba just started sitting with them last week, cuz he and Hinata had become better friends during an assignment, and she invited him to sit with them. So it was 9 people at the table pretty much.

Shikamaru noticed that he was still in the cafeteria, and saw Gaara crying in his own little world.

" Troublesome.. " Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

" Hey whats up party people! " Kiba yelled behind Shikamaru, nearly killing him in the process.

" Arghh! " Shikamaru yelped and saw that it had been Kiba.

" Hehe.. Did I scare ya Shika? " Kiba said with a toothy grin.

" Troublesome.. " Shikamaru said, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Sakura giggled at the sight that had happened before her.

" So, Sakura..? Hinata and me were just talking, and I had a brilliant idea! " TenTen exclaimed happily.

" Hmm..? What? " Sakura asked curiously.

" Hey everyone! " Sakura turned to see that it was Naruto that had spoken.

Sakura still being mad at Naruto for hugging Rei ignored him.

" Hn.. " Sasuke said, sitting next to Neji and ignoring the_ dobe. _

" Sakura-Chan..? " Naruto asked, with confinement.

Sakura ignored him.

" Sakura, did I do something wrong..? " Naruto asked.

" Oh yeah, since when does Naruto not do anything right..? " Sasuke couldn't help but put that point out.

" Shut it, teme.. " Naruto glared at Sasuke.

" Sakura..? " Naruto asked questioningly.

Sakura knew that he didn't really know what he did wrong so she said,

" No.. You didn't do anything wrong Naruto.. "

Naruto smiled and said,

" Oh.. That's good.. I thought I did something.. "

" Anyways.. TenTen, what were you saying? " Sakura said.

" Oh I was saying, maybe we should have a sleepover.. Just the three of us! " TenTen exclaimed.

Sakura smiled and said,

" That's a great idea Ten-Chan! " Sakura hugged her.

Then Sakura let go of her and said,

" At who's house..? " TenTen then said,

" Well, It can't be at my house cuz my apartment is way too small.. " TenTen sighed.

" And it can't be at my house cuz' my dad is _way_ too strict to let me do anything at our house.. " Hinata said and shrugged.

The three girls sighed and then TenTen and Hinata looked at Sakura.

" What..? " Sakura asked confused.

" Well.. You have a house don't you..? " TenTen asked.

Sakura thought of what she was asking.

It clicked.

" My house..? " Sakura asked.

" Yeah.. " TenTen smiled.

" Umm..? " Sakura thought about it.

" Come on Sakura.. We haven't had a sleepover yet! Your the only one that could hold it! Please, Saku-chan..? " TenTen asked, using puppy-dog eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Ok fine.. " Sakura said.

The other two girls exclaimed.

" Yes! "

" I think my dad will let me, but the only real problem is Caira.. " Sakura loathed saying her step-mom's name.

" Who's Caira..? " Hinata asked.

" She's my _evil step-mother_.. " Sakura said.

" What happened to your real mother..? " Naruto asked.

Sakura then looked down at her feet. She really didn't want to talk about it.

Naruto saw the look of dispair on Sakura's face and gasped,

" Oh Sakura-Chan.. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you.. " He said.

Sakura gave him a small smile and said,

" It's ok Naruto.. You didn't know.. "

" She died of cancer.. 5 years ago. Dad got married to Caira last year.. " Sakura said.

" Oh.. I'm so sorry Sakura.. " Naruto said.

" It's ok, really.. "

She then decided to put it out of her head and said,

" Anyways.. Caira can be such a bitch, I don't know if she'll let me have it. So, I guess it's up to dad.. " Sakura smiled.

The girls nodded and said,

" When should we have it..? "

Sakura thought about it.

" Well.. I don't think we have any plans this Friday. So.. Maybe..? "

" Friday it is! " TenTen exclaimed hugging Sakura.

" Ok.. Here's my address..Write it down "

" It's 1616 Sakura St. " The girls looked at her weirdly.

" What?! It is..! " Sakura exclaimed. The two shook it off and finished writing Sakura's address down.

" Ok, well I think I better get to my next class.. " Sakura said as she stood up.

They nodded and they too departed.

Once the girls had all left, Naruto said,

" Hey guys..? ''

All 5 other guys looked at Naruto confused.

Naruto smirked and said,

" Do you want to crash their sleepover..? ''

The guys all smirked at his question and Naruto knew that, that Friday they would be crashing Sakura's sleepover at her house.

Naruto smirked at them before getting up and walking to his next class.

**Afterschool..**

" Hey Naruto! Do you want to walk me to my car? " Sakura said as she walked up to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto gave her a guilty look and said,

" Um.. Sorry Sakura-Chan.. I promised Rei that I would help her with our science project today.. I'm sorry.. " Naruto said with a pained expression on his face.

" O-ohh.. " Sakura said, a hint of pain in her voice.

" Naruto-Kun! " Sakura looked around Naruto to see Rei running to him. Sakura felt very envious to the girl, because she would get to work with him. Sakura was still a little hurt that Naruto had kind of chosen to help Rei instead of her.

Naruto turned too and asked,

" Oh hey Rei.. Ready to go? "

Rei nodded and pulled on his arm to follow her. She saw Sakura and smirked inwardly again, and said,

" Later Sakura.. Naruto and I have to go! "

Naruto looked back at Sakura as they ran, and saw that she was frowning, and her face showed that she was hurt.

Naruto sighed as they ran.

With that they were gone.

Sakura couldn't help but feel betrayed.. But she slowly made her way out to the schools parking lot, and went home.

**Somewhere Unknown..**

There was a small knock on the wooden door.

" Come In " The man said.

The door slowly opened.

" Oh it's you. "

" Yes. " The girl spoke.

" Did you manage to find the boy? " The man spoke.

" Yes, Oroachimaru-Sama.. "

A smirk crawled onto his face and he said,

" Excellent. "

" Oroachimaru-Sama..? '' The girl asked

" Yes-s " He sneered.

" What is the next move? " The girl asked.

The man was still smirking.

" You mean, we should still go on with the previous plan? " The girl questioned.

" Yes-s.. Please do.. "

The girl nodded her head and said,

" Yes Sir. "

" Don't worry Rei.. Everything will work out.. " Oroachimaru said.

The girl nodded her head.

" You're dismissed. "

" Hai!" She yelled as she disappeared in thin air.

**Well that's it! I hope you liked it and it answered some of your questions! Yeah I added new characters too! I knew you would love them so, I added them! Can you figure out the pairings? Well anyways, what about the sleepover?? Oh I can't wait to start that chapter, it's gonna be so much fun to write! Anywayz' please review! **

**I also want to thank everyone that reviewed lately!Also thanks for the 105 reviews!!!! I'm so happy that you guys like the story! Here are some of the reviewers: **_**Gnosismaster, Tori Kay, child of the starlight, SweetKisses9, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, Dante's blade, katerean, Rianne-enniaR, Ceata88, cherryblossom1500, xXbeautifullyshatteredXx, XxsakuraxsasukexnarutoxX, Lexanna Fable, Ower, TheUnrealInsomniac, maxslayer10, Mokuze-San, Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, Yamahato Yokimoko-san, and Arch Zell. **_

**Thank you again for all the reviews!**

**Happy Holidays! And hopefully I'll update before the new year starts! That's all for now, I hope to see you all here soon, later XD ! **

**xOxO ninchick01**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Don't You Remember Me?: 12**_

Naruto didn't know what to think. Rei and Naruto were doing some of their project at a Starbucks. It had been a full two days of school since Sakura introduced Rei to him.

They were sitting in a booth in the front of the cafe. Rei had still been all over Naruto, but Naruto was too nice to tell her to stop. He liked her, but she was a little too clingy. Yeah, he liked her, so he wanted to be her friend.

Anyways, Rei had just gone to the bathroom, which left Naruto all alone. So, you know how Naruto is. He's not gonna work on the project. Simple as that.

So, he had to find something to keep his mind preoccupied. He looked out the window at the little shops that surrounded the Starbucks. A small bakery, a book shop, a Sakura..

_Wait. A Sakura..? Sakura isn't a store.._

Naruto made a double-take at the girl. She had her hair down and it was curled. Her navy-blue dress was blowing in the wind. She had on black heels, and she wore a smile.

Gaara was walking with her. This is what made Naruto not know what to think.

She was laughing at something Gaara said. Naruto wasn't laughing.

As a matter of fact, he was mad. _Why is Sakura with him?! WTF..??!! I asked if she wanted to come with me to, well.. here! She said she had to do something!! But I didn't know she meant to go on a date!!! Tch.._

_**Flashback-**_

_" Hey, Sakura-Chan! " Naruto said afterschool Tuesday, which was yesterday._

_" Hey' ya Naruto.. What's up? " Sakura asked grabbing her stuff from her locker._

_" Well.. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to Starbucks tomorrow? " He said, scratching his cheek._

_Sakura had a look of sadness._

_" Uh.. Sorry Naruto, I have to do.. Something tomorrow. " She said frowning at him._

_" Ohh.. That's ok, I guess. Maybe some other time then Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto said, disappointment in his voice._

_Sakura looked at him, pain in her eyes._

_" I really am sorry Naruto. But I have to go, see you tomorrow. " She added briskly as she walked the oppisite direction of Naruto, out to her car._

_Naruto watched her go._

_**End Flashback-**_

_I just asked to work here with Rei because I was already going to be here. But, Sakura lied to me! What the hell..?!_

Sakura and Gaara were almost out of sight by now. Naruto clenched his fists until they were white.

" Hey Naruto, I think were done for today. Don't cha' think? " Rei said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto just sighed and said,

" Yeah.. I guess. " He had a little edge in his voice.

Rei looked at Naruto.

" Are you ok, Naruto-Kun? " Rei asked, worry in her eyes.

Naruto sighed and forced a smile onto his face and said,

" Yeah.. I'm fine Rei.. " Naruto added a fake laugh, she didn't seem to notice and smiled.

" Ok, I was just wonderin' .. "

Naruto nodded and they left.

**Sakura and Gaara..**

" So, how is she..? " Sakura asked Gaara as they walked.

" She's.. Um, great. " Gaara smiled. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

" Oh yeah..? Like how? Like a girlfriend..? " Sakura asked, the wind blowing across her legs. They were passing a Starbucks. Sound familliar?

" NO! I mean.. no.. " Gaara panicked, his face flushed and was turning the color of Sakura's hair.

Sakura laughed.

" Ok, ok..! I know you guys are just friends.. But have you ever thought of being anything more than that? " Sakura asked, knowing that the answer was 'yes,' but Gaara would never admit it.

Gaara's eyes shifted over to Sakura, suspiciously.

" .. No, why-_cough-_would I..? "

Sakura rolled her eyes and said using all of sarcasticness in her voice,

" Yeah.. Of course not.. " She smiled knowingly.

Gaara blushed and said,

".. I ha-haven't! "

Sakura couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. _He will never except the fact that he likes her.._

" Whatever Gaara.. "

Gaara sighed in relief as she decided to stop pesterring him about her.

They had made it to the autoshop to pick up Gaara's car. They were going to the airport.

**About 15 minutes later..**

" When is her flight supposed to get here? " Sakura whined at Gaara, while watching a few couple planes land outside the window.

" I told you, she's gotten' off the plane already, so stop annoying me. " Gaara said darkly.

" Gosh, don't bite my head off.. I was just wondering.. " Sakura's lip was _fake _trembling.

Gaara rolled his eyes and said,

" huh.. Ok, I'm sorry.. "

" Yay! " She said while she tackled him.

" ..Ow, c'mon get off of me, Sakura.. She's gonna be here any minut- " Gaara was inturrupted, but was still trying to push a, rather annoying, Sakura off of him.

" -So, the minute I get off the plane, I see you guys fighting over who gets to see me first, huh? " The girls smiled as she pulled a suitcase over to where they were standing.

Sakura stopped attacking Gaara and ran over to her.

" Hey'a girl! How are you?!?!?!??? " Sakura grinned at her old-best friend from Sunagakure.

" I'm so good Sakura! How are you getting on here in Konoha? " The girl asked.

Sakura smiled at her.

" Well, It's been pretty good.. I've had to keep Gaara here in check though. He wouldn't stop checkin' out all of the girls!" Sakura said as if it was unbelievable.

The girl covered her mouth in fake surprise. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to the two girls.

" You know I wouldn't look at any other girl besides you Matsuri. " Gaara said, fake love in his voice.

Matsuri _fake _gagged with Sakura and said, while she batted her eyelashes at him.

" Oh, Gaara.. "

" Oh, Matsuri.."

" Oh, Gaara.. "

" Oh, Matsu- "

" Oh Get a room! " Sakura said as she walked away from the two laughing, dragging Matsuri's suitcase with her.

Matsuri giggled, while Gaara blushed deep scarlet, and they followed her out to the car.

**5 minutes later in the car..**

" So, Matsuri..? " Sakura asked.

" Yeah Saku? "

" I'm having a sleepover Friday. D' you want to go too? " Sakura asked, her face pleading with puppy-dog eyes.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and sighed,

" Yeah Saku, you know I would anyway! "

Sakura giggled, knowing she had won.

Gaara listened in. He was going to crash the sleepover anyway, right?

" Where do you live again, Saku..? " Matsuri asked.

" Ok, I live on.. hold it.. write it down. No, not with that pen! " Sakura said grabbing the pen out of Matsuri's hand.

" Why not! "

" It's my pen! " Sakura answered.

" But friends let other friends use their pens! " Matsuri said, trying to grab the pen back.

" No! " Sakura said dramatically.

" Yes! "

" No, _my_ pen! "

" C'mon Sakura, share! "

" No!! "

" Sakura?! "

" No, never..! "

Gaara rolled his eyes. _Sometimes these girls fight over the stupidist things.._

" Fine, but you owe me one.. " Sakura said, giving in.

" Why do I owe you one, it's a frickn' pen?! " Matsuri yelled at Sakura.

" Cuz it's my pen, that's why.. " Sakura said.

" Whatever.. "

" Yeah, you better say whatever.. " Sakura muttered. Sakura was always like this with Matsuri. They were really great friends, but they fight over the stupidest things.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and said,

" Ok what was your address..? "

" 1616 Sakura St. " Sakura replied. Matsuri looked at her weirdly.

Sakura said,

" What..? It is! "

Matsuri shook her head and wrote down the address.

" Hey, Gaara. Do you think you could take me to Sakura's sleepover Friday? " Matsuri asked.

Gaara sighed and said,

" Fine. "

" Thanks Gaara! " Matsuri exclaimed as she hugged him, making him lose control of the car for a second, but he got it back under control.

Gaara glarred at her.

" Opps.. Sorry Gaara.. " Matsuri said while she scratched the back of her head, with a sweatdrop.

" Whatever.. " Gaara said darkly.

No one talked the rest of the trip back, for fear of annoying Gaara. Don't ever piss off Gaara. Ever..

**As Sakura was in her room..**

An idea popped into her head.

_Oh, I should invite Kumiko! Yeah!_

Sakura picked up her home phone with her own line and called Kumiko.

" Hey Kumiko, it's Sakura! " Sakura said happily into the phone.

_" What's up Sakura..? " _The girl asked.

" Oh. Well, I was having a sleep over this Friday and I wondered if you wanted to come? " Sakura waited for the other girl's reply.

_" Really, a sleepover? Haven't been to one of those in forever, but ok Sakura. " _The girl answered.

" Great, my new addess is at 1616 Sakura st. Yeah I know Sakura St.. But it should only take an hour to get here from Suna. "

_" Ok, see you Friday then.. " _

" Yeah see you Kumiko.. "

Sakura hung up and was left to dwell on her thoughts.

_The sleepover on Friday, huh..? _

_Can't wait.._

**That's all for now! Yeah, I know it must be a little confusing, but the next chap. should clear it up for you. So, yeah, Matsuri is from Naruto too, so she isn't a character oh my own creation. But Kumiko is another OC of mine. Yup another one!**

**But anywayz, please review and I'll see you soon, later :)**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Don't You Remember Me: 13**_

Sakura was late to school that Thursday. She had woken up later than usual, because Caira had _supposedly _broken her alarm clock while checking up on her. Her dad had to go to work early, so he couldn't have been there to see if she would wake her up.

_That bitch is evil.._

She was in the school, but the bell had just rung. At least she had homeroom with Kakashi. He would surely be later then her. Sakura walked into room 301 and saw the desk, belonging to her late teacher, empty. She sighed in relief and made her way to the back of the classroom.

She saw that Naruto wasn't sitting in his usual seat, but by Ino. Sakura was shocked. She sat in her usual seat, without a regular greeting to TenTen or to Hinata.

Then she saw Naruto glance over at her quickly to see if she was watching.

There was no smile on his face when he looked at her. But the look was instant, so Ino had no idea that he had looked over at Sakura.

Then Ino practically screeched,

" Oh Naruto-_Kun_.. You're so funny.. I know _pink _isn't my favorite color either.. " She batted her eyelashes at him flirtaciously.

Then Ino looked at Sakura with a smug look on her face, as Naruto flirted with Temari.

Sakura glarred at the girl and couldn't help but flip her off.

Ino wore a look of mere shock, and then she looked pissed off,

Sakura smirked at the girl as she fumed.

TenTen and Hinata smirked and tried to stiffle a laugh.

" Look at that asshole, he's all over them.. " TenTen said with disgust in her voice.

Hinata nodded too, even if she liked him, he _was_ being an ass.

Sakura was nodding her head too. Her eyes were glaring darkly at Naruto for betraying her trust and flirting with her enemies.

_That asshole..!! He saw me and yet, he ignores me and still flirts with and those tramp-whores!!! Oh he's sooo gonna get it!!!_

The guys that sat by the three girls were starring at Sakura weirdly. She was glarring at Naruto. The really weird thing was, Naruto had been ignoring him too.

Then Kakashi walked in and saw that it was really quiet, well, except for Naruto flirting with the blond skanks.

" What happened here? " Kakashi asked.

No one answered.

" Fine, don't tell me.. " Then Kakashi went to reading his perverted book.

Naruto stopped talking for a moment and looked back at Sakura. She was glarring at him, but a mixture of anger and pain was on her face.

**The End of 1st hour..**

Sakura walked out of the classroom with TenTen and Hinata right besides her.

" That ass.. How dare he go and flirt with Ino and Temari! " Sakura asked her friends angrily.

" Yeah, that jerk.. " TenTen agreed.

Hinata really didn't want to join in this conversation.

" Don't you think he was being an ass Hinata? " Sakura asked, more like demanded to know.

" U-uhh.. I-I d-don't-t thin-k he m-ment to hurt y-you S-saku- " Hinata was inturupted.

" I don't think so Hinata.. He saw me look at him and everything and he didn't say anything whatsoever..! " Sakura vented at a frightened Hinata.

Sakura saw that Hinata was just trying to help and said,

" I'm sorry Hinata.. I'm just angry at him. I thought I knew him better.. " Sakura muttered the last part.

Hinata nodded and said,

" It's ok Sakura, really.. "

" Thanks Hina-Chan.. " Sakura smiled and went to her locker.

" I'll see you guys in PE.. "

" Yeah, later Saku-Chan.. "

After she was about to grab her math book, she heared her name.

" Sakura! "

It was the voice she heared the day before.

" Matsuri..? Hey what's up girl? " Sakura said smiling as she closed her locker.

" Nothin' much you? " Matsuri said, lugging a book bag on her shoulder.

" Oh, well.. " Sakura had a look of sadness on her face.

" Spill it Saku, I know when you're hurting.. Is it a guy? Cuz ya' know, you never did tell me who you have been like totally obsessed with yet.. " Matsuri said, trying to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura smiled, but then pain was in her eyes,

" I'll tell you at the sleepover.. "

" Your going to make me wait until tomorrow? You're evil, you know.. " Matsuri said with a laugh.

Sakura laughed and said,

" You'll just have to wait Matsu.. "

" Fine, I'll see you at lunch, later.. " Matsuri said while walking to her next class.

Sakura sighed and slammed her locker shut.

She walked to math.

**In Math..**

Sakura sat by Gaara.

The room was still not full of everyone. Naruto had yet not entered the room. They would usually walk to math class together, but today, she didn't even want to see him.

She looked over at Gaara and said,

" Hey, Gaara..? " She had a look that she was having trouble to understand how she felt about Naruto.

" Yeah, Sakura? " He answered.

" .. Has Naruto been acting weird to you? " She asked.

" Yeah, actually.. He's been ignoring me since I got to school. " Gaara said.

" Oh yeah..? That's really weird.. But I don't know why, but everytime I saw him today, he's been mad at me and has been ignoring me too. " Sakura said, a look of worry controling her facial features.

Gaara nodded and said,

" That is weird, he is usually really nice to you. But today he isn't.. Was he ok yesterday? "

" Yeah.. Me and him were fine yesterday, but- " Sakura was inturrupted.

" Yeah Ami, I'll go to that thing with you today.. " Naruto said to one of his fangirls/sasuke fangirls.

" _oh, thanks_ Naruto-_Kun.. _" Ami said as she walked to her next class. Naruto smirked and walked into the classroom.

He looked around for the person he was looking for. His eyes found Sakura's. Sakura's were hurt. She let go of his gaze and looked at the front of the room.

Naruto walked to the back of the room to sit with Shikamaru. Usually, Sakura would sit with Naruto, and Gaara would sit with Shikamaru.

Gaara looked at Sakura. Although she was listening to Asuma talk, her eyes were a little glazed over, as if she was holding back tears.

Gaara sighed.

**PE..**

" So he asked Ami-bitch out? " TenTen asked as they walked out of the locker room.

Sakura nodded.

" Why is he acting like this? " Hinata asked.

" I don't know, but I really don't want to talk to him right now.. " Sakura said.

Hinata and TenTen nodded and they walked to the bleachers to wait for Gai.

**Lunch..**

" Hey Saku! "

Sakura turned to the sound of her name being called.

It was Matsuri.

TenTen and Hinata looked at Sakura.

" Hey Matsu! This is TenTen and Hinata. " Sakura said as Matsuri sat down with her lunch at their table.

" Hi, it's nice to meet you! " Matsuri smiled.

" It's nice to meet you too, uh..?"

" Oh her name is Matsuri, just Matsuri. " Sakura answered.

They nodded their heads.

**5 mins. later..**

Naruto came walking with Rei to their table.

Sakura ignored him, while he ignored her. Childish ain't it, oh well..

Then Naruto said,

" Hey, who's this..? " Naruto pointed Matsuri out. He had never seen her in his life.

Sakura couldn't take their silence anymore and said,

" This is my friend Matsuri. " Naruto looked at Sakura strangly, but said hi to Matsuri.

Then she pointed to Naruto and said to Matsuri,

" And Matsu, this is my friend, the biggest asshole in KHS. " Sakura said, then she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

" What the hell..?! What I do?!!? " Naruto said loudly and angrily for everyone to hear.

TenTen rolled her eyes at Naruto and Hinata sighed, while they both stood up and went after Sakura.

Then Matsuri looked at Naruto and said,

" I don't really know who you are, but if you hurt Sakura, your going to regret it you jerk. " Matsuri glared at Naruto and stood up to go after Sakura too.

Naruto looked confusedly at all the rest of the guys,

" Seriously, what I do..? "

The guys rolled their eyes at how dense he was.

**History..**

" Pssssssss.. Sakura.. " Naruto whispered to get Sakura's attention

Sakura ignored him.

" Hey, Sakura..! " Hey whispered louder.

Sakura still acted like she didn't even now he existed.

_Huh..Sakura.. _

**Afterschool..**

Sakura was once again on her own out the door to her locker, with Naruto not far behind.

" Sakura! "

Sakura ignored him.

" Sakura-Chan! "

Sakura still ignored him.

" Sakura.. Sakura! "

" What, What do you want? " Sakura said, giving into him.

" I want to say- " Naruto was inturrupted by Ami grabbing his arm.

" Hey Naruto-Kun, ready..? " Ami swooned.

" Uh, I'll be right there Ami.. " Naruto said.

" Ok.. Don't take too long.. " Ami said suductively.

Naruto ignored her as she walked away, because Sakura was walking to her locker.

Naruto walked over to her.

" What do you want Naruto? " Sakura asked without looking at him.

" Sakura-Chan.. I wanted to talk to you about lunch.. " Naruto answered.

" Oh yeah? What about? " Sakura said as if she knew exactly what he was talking about.

" Sakura, you know.. " Naruto stated the obvious.

Sakura slammed her books into her locker and said,

" About me calling you the biggest asshole in KHS..? "

Naruto nodded his head and said,

" Yeah, that. What did I do to make you think that? " Sakura laughed at his question.

" Oh yeah, like you didn't know.. "

" No, I don't. " Naruto lied.

Sakura slammed her locker shut and faced Naruto with a look of knowing that he was lieing.

" Oh yeah.. " She picked up her backpack and started to walk out to the parking lot.

Naruto followed.

" Sakura.. "

" Naruto, you seriously don't know? " Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow at him.

Naruto shook his head slowly.

" Fine I'll tell you.. "

" You were.. Flirting with half the girls in our grade.! " Sakura said, her gaze on her her feet as they walked out the double doors to the parking lot. She looked flustered as a tinge of pink was now visable on her cheeks.

" And why should that matter to you Sakura? " Naruto asked the now red Sakura.

" I-It doesn't matter..! All I mean is that, you have been ignoring me the whole day today, and looking at me to try and make me mad while you flirted with other girls! " Sakura said.

" I don't know what you- " Naruto was inturrupted.

" Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about! You know it's true! " Sakura snapped at him, she had stopped walking by now. Naruto had too stopped.

" Ok.. Fine, it's true ok! " Naruto yelled at Sakura.

Sakura looked hurt.

" Why would you do something like that to me? Aren't I your best friend? Aren't we ok? "

" Of course I'm your closest friend, thats all isn't it, right Sakura?! " Naruto flared up on Sakura now.

" What.. what do you mean? " Sakura asked truthfully.

" You know what I mean! " Naruto yelled at Sakura.

" No.. I don't. Please tell me. " Sakura pleaded sadly.

" Ok, fine. You and Gaara went on a date yesterday, when I had already asked you if you wanted to go to Starbucks with me the day before. But you said you had to do something. Why couldn't you just tell me that you weren't interested instead of lieing to me about your date with Gaara!? " Naruto yelled at Sakura.

It took a few moments for what Naruto said, to sink in.

_What? Me and Gaara..? Huh? Since when-? Oh my gosh, we had passed a Starbucks on the way to the autoshop yesterday to pick up Gaara's car. Oh, that's why he's mad at me and Gaara.._

" I didn't lie Naruto.. " Sakura said quietly.

" What? Don't give me that, I know your lieing Saku- " Naruto was inturrupted.

" You know what?! I don't have to tell you everyhing that I do in my life! "

" Well, all I wanted was to go and hang out, but you were on a date with Gaara! " Naruto yelled back.

" I wasn't on a date with Gaara! " Sakura yelled back at Naruto. By this time, her eyes were glazed over and she looked close to crying.

" Wha-? What do you mean? " Naruto asked quietly.

" Me and Gaara have been real good friends since I lived in Suna.! I also had another good friend in Suna, and she was in America at the time.Matsuri. But she was coming on the plane yesterday. Gaara knows who she is, so we had to go to the autoshop to get his car fixed so we could pick her up from the airport. We weren't on a date! " Sakura yelled at Naruto.

" But, you guys were laughing and- " Naruto said quietly.

" Well, I was teasing him because he like Matsuri, that's all! " Sakura said.

" O-Ohh.. " Naruto answered.

" Yeah, Oh. Thats all you could say?! After all of the things you have done to me: Trying to get me mad, ignore me, and yell at me; and you say ' oh ' ?! " Sakura asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

" .. " Naruto opened his mouth to say something to Sakura, but he didn't know what to say.

Sakura shook her head and put a smile on her face.

" You know what Naruto? Forget it.. "

She picked up her backpack off the ground and said one final thing before she climbed into her car.

" I'll see you around.. " With that she slammed the door shut and sped off to her house, leaving Naruto standing there, starring after her.

**Ok, I know this one is short too, but.. The next chapter is going to be the sleepover chapter, and it's probably going to be the longest chapter! Well, thats good at least! **

**Please review and I really hope to see you all her soon, later :) ! **

**XoXo ninchick01**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Don't You Remember Me: 14**_

The next day, Friday, was the day of the sleepover. Sakura was still really pissed off at Naruto for being such a jerk and so, she ignored him.

**1st Period-**

" Sakura, "

Naruto said as she walked to her desk. She sat by TenTen and Hinata and didn't even so much as look at him.

" C'mon Sakura, "

" .. "

Sakura was still silent and pretended that she couldn't hear him.

" Please Sakura, listen to me? "

" .. "

_Bringgg!_

Sakura had left without uttering a single word to Naruto the whole homeroom period.

" That's harsh man.. " Shikamaru said boredly to Naruto.

" Shut Up. " Naruto said as he gathered his belongings and ran after Sakura, but by the time he walked out into the hallway, she was gone.

" Cmon Sakura, " Naruto whispered.

**Art-**

" Sakura, please forgive me. I'm sorry! "

Naruto had pleaded, but Sakura had just shook her head and sat on the other side of Neji.

_Hmph!_

**PE-**

" Please? "

Naruto was looking a little desperate now, and Sakura was getting annoyed by how he was attatched to her all day, when she was still pretty pissed, ok _way _beyond pissed.

" .. "

" Sakura.. At least talk to me, "

Naruto pleaded.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Why don't you just leave her alone Naruto? You put this upon yourself, "

TenTen said, glaring at Naruto.

TenTen was really mad that Naruto had done that to Sakura over just a misunderstanding. Now he was groveling at her feet. It was kinda' pathetic.

Naruto looked at Hinata as she nodded, wisely. Naruto sighed and walked to his other friends on the other side of the gym.

**Lunch-**

" Ok, Sakura. You gotta at least answer me, "

Naruto was still kind of begging Sakura.

" .. "

Sakura was again ignoring him.

" Please? " He said giving her a smile that melted some of the ice on her heart.

She lessoned her glare on him and says,

" Ok, what do you want me to hear? "

Naruto knew that would work. He grinned evily, like he had just won the battle.

" I'm sorry for everything that I did to you yesterday, really I am- "

Naruto was inturrupted by Ami,

" Naruto-_Kun..._ I had a _great_ time last night.. " She smiled seductivly, scratching a finger up and down his left arm playfully.

" Uh..? "

Naruto said with a pained smile as he looked into Sakura's eyes. He knew he had lost the war as she gave him a cold look.

" Oh, I'm sure you guys did. Of course, since she is known as a _slut.._ " Sakura said coldly and stood up as the bell rang for 5th period, her girlfriends following close behind her.

" Wha-? You.. " Ami growled lowly.

Naruto groaned as Sakura walked away, and Ami slid out of the cafeteria.

He looked at the 5 guys that stood up from their table.

Gaara gave him a look.

Naruto glared at him.

He shook it off.

" So, you guys still up for crashing Sakura's sleepover tonight? "

Naruto had pulled a smirk onto his face.

The guys knew that Naruto was going to just try and suck up to Sakura, and try to get her to forgive him.

They all rolled their eyes, but knew it would be fun, especially since the girls that they _cough-_crushed on-_cough_ would be there.

They smirked.

Naruto's smirk grew as he knew that they would be crashing Sakura's sleepover that night.

" So here's the plan, "

**Later-**

Sakura was driving home alone. She still had not said anything to Naruto that day.

She sighed in annoyance and felt her head tilt closer to the stearing wheel.

_Stupid Naruto. He's always making me mad at him, god, why does this hurt so much? Well.. A night out with the girls should be fun, it will make me feel better about everything.. Maybe even Naruto? _

Sakura lifted her head up and smiled a little at the thought of tonights events running through her mind.

**At Sakura's House-**

Sakura walked in through her front door and took a look at her house. She had gotten real used to it, but sometimes it really amazed her that she lived here. Almost too _much _of an amazement.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Caira eating a chicken leg, while reading the magazine _Seventeen_. _She's __**way **__too old to be reading that Magazine._

Sakura shuddered in disgust.

Caira looked up from the magizine and looked boredly at Sakura.

" I'm going to have my sleepover tonight. " Sakura statted the obvious.

Caira was silent for a minute before she spoke.

" Whatever. Just because your father agreed to it, doesn't mean I do. "

Sakura was quivering. Not in fear, but pure anger.

Sakura smiled.

" Well, it's _kinda'_ too late. I already invited them, and they are coming tonight. " She said, knowing that she would win this battle.

Caira glared at Sakura.

" Well, your just going to have to call em' and tell them not to come. "

_You bitch.._

" No, I'm sorry. I can't do that. " Sakura was still smiling.

_**I am so gonna win this battle! TCHA! Take that, bitch!**_

" Sakura Haruno. You better cancel the sleepover right now, youn- "

" Hey Sakura, Caira! " Sakura's father yelled, surprising the two girls.

" Teike?! " Caira yelled in surprise.

" Hey honey.. " Sakura's dad smiled at the two.

He kissed both girls on the forehead. Caira glared and was about to say,

_" Please tell Sakura that she can't have her sleepover tonight! " _

But, Sakura beat her to talking.

" So dad, I can still have my sleepover tonight, right? " Sakura said, giving her dad her puppy-dog eyes.

Teike smiled and said,

" Well, of course you are! Why wouldn't you? "

Sakura smiled and ran to hug him thanks. Over her dad's shoulder, she saw Caira glaring harder at her. Sakura just silently snickered as her step-mom glared at her.

" Thanks dad, I love you! " She said as she kissed his cheek and ran upstairs.

" Love ya too honey! " He said smiling. Caira just glarred at her magazine.

**Sakura's Room-**

Sakura had no pajamas to wear! _OMG! How can I not have any pj's to wear, especially on my sleepover night??? What bizarro world would do this to me?? Ugh! Ok, calm down Sakura. It's nothing special. Hm..? _

She thought to herself and decided to wear a white spaghetti string strapped shirt with black short shorts.

She put her hair up into a high ponytail and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She also decided to wear her white fuzzy-warm slippers. _Too cute!_

Sakura checked her clock. It looked like it was almost 7:30.

_' Ding Dong! ' _

_Time for the fun! _

**Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba-**

" Hey, Kiba! Hurry up and get out here! We're gonna leave you here if you don't get out-! "

" Alright, alright! I'm here! Now shut it! " Kiba yelled as he closed the door behind him, dropping a huge duffle bag next to him on the seat.

" Whatever.. You just took forev-ver, " Naruto said dramatically.

Kiba rolled his eyes and then said,

" Anyways, did you bring the voice disguiser? "

Naruto nodded and smirked at the thought of their prank.

" You ready Sasuke? " Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked too and said,

" Why don't you have the honers? "

Naruto laughed and said,

" Fine, I'll do it. "

**3 minutes later-**

Naruto pulled up to Sakura's home address. The boys all gawked and looked up at the house. It was one of the biggest houses they had seen in their life, asides from Sasuke's, that is.

" Woah. Sakura, lives here? " Shikamaru asked, stunned by all belief.

Naruto looked at the address written on the piller next to the gate. 1616. Then he looked at the streets' name. Sakura.

Naruto nodded.

" It looks like it. " Naruto whispered and looked at all of the surroundings.

Most of the lights were all out on the right side, while a light was on in the left side. A balcony stood outside the doors on the second floor, and he could see a person walking next to the door.

He gulped.

He was getting nervous.

Then he knew that this was Sakura's house, for TenTen, Hinata, Matsuri, and this fourth girl walked in through the gates and rang the door bell. When the door opened a maid opened the door and let them in.

" Ok, now we this is where she lives for sure, " Neji sighed.

The boys all nodded.

Then Naruto noticed that four more figures appeared next to the window.

" Ok, we all know where they are now right? " Naruto asked looking at all of the guys. They nodded.

" Ok then, here we go, "

**TenTen, Hinata, Matsuri, and Kumiko-**

_**Ding-Dong**_

" Man Sakura's house is huge! " Matsuri exclaimed the obvious.

They all nodded in agreement. Then the door opened and a women with graying hair opened the door.

" Good Evening. You must be Ms. Sakura's friends? " The women asked kindly.

They nodded.

" Come in, Sakura will be right down. " She smiled and opened the door wider.

They all walked inside and saw the huge marble staircase that curved in the middle of the room to the upstairs.

They were chatting quietly for a minute when Sakura came down.

" Heya girlies! " She said smiling at them all and laughing.

" Hey Sakura! " They said back.

" Hey, Maggie, you and everyone else can take the night off. I'll be fine, and dad won't mind one night off. " Maggie looked at her and sighed.

" I don't think he would want me to leave you all here by yourselves. "

" It's fine Maggie! We'll be ok! If we have too, we'll call you if we need you. So, go have a night home, please? " Sakura said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

" But your parents won't be home until tomorrow morning at 10.. " Maggie tried to make an excuse.

" Maggie, it'll be fine! It's not like some crazy random killer will call us, cut the lights, and try and get inside and kill us all, " Sakura said randomly, although it was a little specific.

" Uh..? " Hinata said frantically.

" Oh right, that won't happen, " Sakura said shaking her head.

Maggie sighed and said,

" Ok, fine, we'll take the night off. But if you need me, call me, "

" Ok, that's fine with me, thank you, " Sakura said, hugging Maggie as she went out the front door.

" No, thank you. "

And with that, they closed the door.

" So, your parents won't be here tonight? " TenTen asked.

" Nope. Thank god! Well, it's Caira that I really worried about. My dad is cool though. " Sakura smiled and they all laughed at her as they walked upstairs to her room.

" Woah.. " They all said as Sakura opened her door.

" This is the greatest room ever! " Matsuri said.

" Yeah.. " They nodded in agreement.

Sakura laughed and said,

" Well, get in here. " She pulled them all in and closed the door and locked it.

" Wow, look at your tv Sakura.. " Kumiko said with awe.

" What should we do first? " TenTen asked.

" While, you guys get changed, we'll have a vote on which movie to watch. " They all nodded and Hinata decided to change first.

" Ok, we have the Grudge, "

" No, "

" No,

" Not really, "

" No, " Hinata said inside the bathroom.

" Ok, then. Um.. How about, Stay Alive? " Sakura asked holding up the movie.

They all shook their heads.

" Um, the newest Nightmare on Elm Street? " Sakura shrugged.

" That one sucked. "

" Nope, "

" Uh-uh, "

" Um, I don't want to, "

" Ok then, how about When a Stranger Calls? "

" Oh, I love that movie! Yeah! "

" Sure, I'm ok with that,"

" Love it, "

" Ok, "

" Ok, then ,When a Stranger Calls, it is. " Sakura smiled as, the last girl came out from changing into her pj's.

She put the movie in and turned off the lights.

_**About and hour and 40 minutes later-**_

_ring-ring-ring_

The movie was still playing. It was at the part when the the police calls and says the call is coming from inside the house.

_ring-ring-ring_

The girl walked slowly to the phone.

" Don't answer it! "

" No, don't! "

" You dumbass, whataya stupid?!"

" Baka! "

" No! "

Ok lets guess who said what.

Ok first phrase was Kumiko. Then Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, and Matsuri. In that order.

The phone rang once again.

The Police told them that the call was calling from inside the house.

Then the phone rang again.

_**ring-ring-ring**_

Everyone jumped at the phone ringing. They were all so freaked out, but Sakura picked up her phone and said,

" Hello? "

_" You ever watch, When a Stranger Calls? " _

Sakura froze and switched on the lights. All of the girls looked up at Sakura. They saw the horror on her face.

" Who is it? " TenTen whispered. Sakura shook her head and looked at the number. It was restricted.

" Who is this? " Sakura asked as the girls all stood up and sat on her bed.

_" Have you? " _

" Who are you?! " Sakura asked desperatly.

_" Me..? I'm your worst nightmare. " _

She shivered as she heard a weird laugh on the other end.

Then, they hung up.

" Who was it? " Hinata asked as Sakura hung up the phone.

" I.. I don't know. The number was restricted. " Sakura whispered quietly.

" Well, what'd they say? " Kumiko asked frantically.

" They asked if I've ever watched, When a Stranger Calls. Then they said I was their worst nightmare. Then they laughed and hung up." Sakura said, she was really scared.

" What the fuck? This has gotta be a joke! " Matsuri said. Sakura shook her head and the girls all said,

" We have to call the cops, this is bad, really bad! "

" No.. No we can't. It'll be alright. We'll all stay in here, " Sakura said quietly.

" Sakura you can't be serious? " TenTen said, then the phone rang.

They all screamed.

Sakura's hand shook as she picked up the phone and said,

" H-hello..? "

" Hey Sakura, what you guys up to? " Her father said on the phone.

Sakura sighed in relief and smiled and said,

" Yeah, we're all ok. How's the party? "

" Great! Well, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow honey! " He said.

" Ok dad, love you. "

" Love ya too honey, " Then he hung up.

" Was that you dad? " Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

The movie was over by the time they had finished their calls.

" Well, what should we do now? " Sakura asked as she turned off her tv and switched on the radio.

" Um.. How about we.. Give each other makeovers! Yeah! Lets do that! " Matsuri exclaimed loudly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

" Ok Matsu. Lets do it! " Sakura smiled.

They all went to Sakura's vanity mirror and started doing their hair nad make up.

**40 mins. Later-**

" Ok, now that we have our make up done lets start dancin! " Sakura announced.

They all screamed and said,

" Yeah! "

The music was turned up louder and they started to dance.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention what everyone was wearing. Ok here we go:

Ok, we'll start with Kumiko. She had her black hair up in a ponytail and it was curled. Her bangs were curled too. She had on a red shirt with black sweatpants on. Her eyeshadow was black too. They are in PJ's remember.

Now we have Matsuri. Her brown hair was up in a bun and a few hairs were down and curled. Her shirt was pink and her kapris were white.

Then, we have Hinata. She had her long hair straight, but the ends are curled. Her eyeshadow complementing her purple pj's .

Then TenTen. She's a tomboy, so she was wearing sweats with a black string strap shirt. Her hair was all down, with it all curled though. Her eyeshadow green.

Finally, we have Sakura.Her hair all curled and she wore a black headband in her head. Her eyeshadow silvery and glittery with cherry lipgloss.

Ok back to the story.

They were all dancing again when the phone rang again.

_ring-ring-ring_

" Ok, guys hold on. Be cool. "

" Hello? "

_" Thats my favorite song. Is it yours? " _

Sakura's face paled.

" W-what? " Sakura said.

_" So anyway, I like what you 5 are wearing.. Why don't we dance together? " _

Sakura yelled into the phone.

" Leave us alone you fuckn' stalker! " Sakura slammed the phone. But the phone rang again.

" Don't answer it! " Hinata screamed.

It rang for a minute. Then they were all silent when the lights all went out.

They screamed.

" Ok. Ok, this is just all an accident.It's ok.. " Sakura said, her voice was cracking though.

_ring-ring-ring_

It was TenTen's phone.

" It's restricted. Ok, someone needs to call the police, seriously. " TenTen said, a little freaked out.

" Ok, all we need to do is turn on the power. " Sakura said and then they heard knock on the door.

They all screamed and all ran to Sakura and cowered in fear.

" What d-do w-we do-o? " Hinata whispered, fear in her voice.

" I d-don't know," Sakura said. She was terrified.

" Lets go out the balcony and then run to the neighbors! " Matsuri said.

They all nodded and ran to the balcony.

They opened the doors and saw a hooded figure.

_" Hey ladies.. " _

All the girls screamed loudly and ran to the other door. They opened it and saw 3 more hooded figures. They shrieked louder than before and ran to the middle of the room.

Then the hooded figures were closing in on them. The girls all closed their eyes. The one that came from the balcony then said,

" Please forgive me Sakura-Chan? "

Sakura opened her eyes. The lights were back on, and there stood Naruto in all his glory.

Sakura felt that she was holding her breath, and she exhaled.

With that thought out of her head, she realized that the guys had pranked them, and great, I should say..

All of the guys started laughing as they pulled their cloaks off and showed Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

" You haha guys haha fell for haha it hahaha! " Kiba said almost crying, but rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Neji even snickered.

All of them were laughing their asses off.

The girls realized that it was all a prank and they were now furious.

" Naruto..! " Sakura said, clenching her fists and her face turning red in emberessment and anger.

" Sa-Sakura-chan? " Naruto asked questionangly.

He pulled on his collar and laughed nervously.

" Neji.. "

" Kiba.. "

The two other guys gulped in fear.

" Naruto. You will so pay for scaring the shit out'a us! "

" No! " Sakura ran to Naruto a hand curled up into a fist.

**6 minutes later of beating-**

All five girls dusted off their hands and looked at the pathetic boys in the middle of the room, all of which had the shit beat out of them, with a feirce look of triumph on their faces.

Then Sakura came and sat on her bed and glarred at them all.

" So, are you gonna tell us why you guys scared us half to death? " Naruto looked at her and shivered in fear. That was the worse pumeling that he had ever had, asides from Sasuke's and his fight.

" Well, Sakura-Chan.. We wanted to crash your party and I well.. "

" Well what? " Sakura asked coldly.

" I wanted to apoligize, "

The blood drained from Sakura's face.

" .. You wanted to apoligize? " Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto nodded.

Sakura was silent for a moment, then said,

" Well, you have a lousy way of showing it. Especially since you really scared me.. " Sakura said walking out of her room, down the hall and down the steps to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and followed her, leaving the guys behind with 4 angry girls that want to beat the shit out of them some more.

He found his way to the kitchen.

He saw Sakura at a table and saw that she looked a little depressed.

" Sakura-Chan..? "

Sakura looked up at him and then lokked back down at her hands.

" Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry for everything, including scaring you. And I diserved the beating that you gave me. " Sakura looked up at the apoligy.

She saw the sad look that lingered in Naruto's eyes, and she knew that he was really sorry for hurting her so much. Sakura sighed and smiled at Naruto.

She was quiet for a minute, but the sound of Sakura's sweet voice made Naruto look up at her.

" It's ok Naruto. I forgive you for everything, and.. I'm sorry too. " Naruto smiled and then hugged her.

The close embrace made Sakura blush unknowingly. She didn't know she even had blushed. But Naruto inwardly smirked at her.

" So, should we head up? " Naruto asked curiously.

" You know it..! " Sakura answered and they made their way up stairs.

They slowly opened the door and they saw..

**Ok that's all for now! I know cliffhanger, huh? Well, I wanted to leave you on that point! Hope you like it, so please review. The sleepover continues, but I thought I'd end it there, sorry! **

**Once again, please review and I'll see you all her soon, later! **

**XoXo ninchick01**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Don't You Remember Me: 15**_

.. They saw that the boys were dressed up in Sakura's dresses with make up packed on them, with bows in their hair.

Everything was silent.

Naruto was the first to break the ice. Naruto fell to the floor laughing hysterically and pointing up at the guys.

" HAHA You guys look like haha freakin' girls and haha, ugly ones at that haha!"

The guys all blushed a deep shade of red and scowled and glared darkly at Naruto.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle with Naruto. They were all wearing dresses! Can't imagine that can you? Well anyways..

" It looks like you two made up, seeing as you two are laughing your asses off. " TenTen smirked at them, shutting them up, they were blushing feircely.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura spoke up and said,

" Ok, so now that you guys are here, what do you want ta do? " She sat on her bed and looked at everyone.

All of the girls were thinking really hard, while the guys all sat down, except for Neji and Sasuke, they leaned against the wall.

Then, TenTen exclaimed.

" I know what we'll do! Ha, this is going to be awesome! "

" What are you talking about TenTen? " Matsuri asked.

" Well we should play Truth or Dare, what else do we play at a sleepover? " TenTen said as if everyone knew it was true.

They all sweatdropped.

" Ok, that's sound like a good idea, lets do this! " Sakura said excitedly and ran to her rug near the balcony and sat down. Everyone followed in suit.

" Ok TenTen, since you started this thing, it's your turn! " Sakura laughed as TenTen pouted.

" Fine, whos' gonna ask me? " She said while glaring at the rug.

" I will, " TenTen looked to see that it was Neji who spoke up. She blushed. The girls snickered, knowingly.

" Hey, we didn't say guys could play! " TenTen was trying to make an excuse.

" Well, thats what we'll do, it's ok if we bend the rules Ten-Chan, " Sakura said wisely.

TenTen pouted, but said,

" Fine. Do your worst, "

Neji smirked at her actions and said,

" Ok then, truth or dare? "

" You so know I only do Dares. " TenTen scoffed.

" Ok then.. How about, " Neji was thinking of what he should do to torture TenTen. Then a thought popped into his head and his mouth curved into a smirk.

" Ok how about you run outside screaming I'm a _doer_ all down the street, "

" Ha, that's easy, child's play! " TenTen scoffed.

Neji smirked.

" You didn't let me finish.. You have to run down the street screaming I'm a doer, _while_ wearing _only_ in a bikini. "

Everyone was quiet then TenTen burst.

" You want me to what!???? What the fuck????!? If I do that, then everyone here will think I'm a slut or something!!!!! " TenTen said, her face red in emberessment and anger.

" It's a dare, you have to do it. " Neji smiled coyly.

" You freak'n hentai! You are the biggest pervert in the entire fuckn' world!!" TenTen was getting pissed, but she was really nervous.

Neji smirked knowing that she would do it.

After about 5 more random outbursts, TenTen gave in and said,

" Fine. But that means you have to pick dare when its your turn and I get to pick what you have to do, " TenTen said through gritted teeth.

" Whatever you say, TenTen-_hime_.. "

TenTen blushed a deep shade of red.

TenTen made her way down the stairs noisly, I must add, and made her way out the front door, pulling her bikini on. The guys all ran out to the balcony to watch.

" Bakayarou! " TenTen yelled up at Neji.(Means, "You Jerk!" )

Neji smirked at her.

" Just do the dare. "

TenTen fumed as she and shivered in cold. ( That's as far as I go in describing. )

She made a start to run, then got faster and faster and started yelling,

" I'm a _doer!! " _

People looked out their windows and made a look as if saying, ' Man is she insane? '

" I'm a _doer!!! " _

" I'm A FREAK'N _DOER_!!!!! "

TenTen yelled angrily at the top of her lungs.

She ran back to the front of the house and saw that all the guys were laughing their asses off and pointing at her.

" That was f 'n halarious!! " Kiba blurted out, wiping away the tears from all of the laughter.

TenTen was furious. She angrily pulled on her clothes and ran back upstairs and into Sakura's room.

The girls all looked sympathetic at her. She was really pissed and wanted to get back at every single guy here.

The guys came back in laughing and pointing still at TenTen.

Then TenTen screeched,

" You guys will all pay! Every freck'n one of you! " She was still red from the emberessment.

The girls all said that the guys were jerks and sat back down on the rug.

" Ok, since TenTen already went, then she asks the next person. " Sakura said.

TenTen smiled evily.

" Ok, who will we pick first.. " TenTen scanned the group and found the person she was looking for.

" Your up Hyugga. " She said starring straight at Neji. _Hehe, revenge is sweet!_

Neji gulped in fear.

" Fine, show me what you got. "

" Ok then, lets see.. " This time an idea popped into TenTen's head.

" Ok, lets see, you have to, go over the intercom at school and announce that you are a _doer _and that you have decided to confess your love to Karin Wantanabe! Ami's bitch-ugly sister! "

Silence.

Then there was an explosion.

" WHAT THE FUCK!!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!!! She'll stalk me for the rest of my freak'n life!!! "

TenTen smirked and said,

" It's a dare, a Hyugga doesn't go back on his dares. Especially after what you guys made me do. "

The guys all sniggered at the now red Neji Hyugga. TenTen smirked knowingly.

" Fine. " He said quietly, and with that, the guys all burst out laughing.

He glared at them all darkly. That quickly shut them up. The girls giggled a little.

" Ok, since TenTen and Neji both went already, someone has to go. " Sakura said.

" I'll go! " Matsuri giggled and said, " Who's gonna ask me? "

" I will.. "

Matsuri looked at the person who spoke. It was Hinata.

" Go for it Hina! " Matsuri exclaimed. Man is she hyper.

" Ok.. Truth or Dare? "

Matsuri giggled and said shyly,

" .. Truth, "

" Hm..? Let me think.. " Hinata was silent for a moment then she asked.

" How many guys do you think are hot at school? "

Matsuri found this question a surprise. She didn't know what to say. She looked down at the floor, her face clearly showing emberessment.

" Uh.. About 3.. "

" THREE!!!! " All of the girls screeched, including Gaara.

Everyone looked at Gaara. He shrunk back in space.

" Uh, yeah.. "

" Who???!?! " Kumiko asked excitedly.

Matsuri shook her head and said,

" That was not part of the truth question asked me. "

The girls groaned, _Man is she stubburn!_

" Fine. " The girls growled at her.

" Ok Matsu, your turn. "

" Ok. Hm? How about you Sasuke. " Matsuri smiled evily.

Sasuke glared at her and she said,

" Ok Truth or dare? "

" Dare. "

" You have to.. Profess your love to every single of your fangirls tomorrow. " She smiled smugly.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with pure anger but all he could say was,

" Hn. "

" In teme language, that means fine! " Naruto laughed and everyone followed in suit.

" If that's how your gonna play dobe then, it's your turn to be asked truth or dare. " Sasuke said with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto growled at him.

" Get on with it teme. "

" Fine, truth or dare? " He asked Naruto.

" Dare! " Naruto exlaimed with confidence.

" Hn. Ok, you have to go without ramen for an entire 2 weeks! "

The blood drained from Naruto's face. Then,

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! "

Everyone expected this from Naruto. Ramen was the love of his life. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" How could you part me from my precious ramen!! Ramen!! RAMEN!! " Naruto cried an anime cry in dark despair.

Sasuke sighed and said,

" A dare's a dare. "

" Fine. "

" It's.. Your turn Naruto. " He nodded and looked around at who to pick.

" Hinata Truth or Dare? " He asked sincerley.

" .. T-Truth.. " She stuttered nervously.

" Ok.. Um why do you always stutter? "

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and hid behind her hands.

" U-Uh.. I.. I.. I- " With that Hinata fainted into a heap onto the floor.

" Hinata? Hey Hinata! Are you all right? " Naruto asked as he shook her. He picked her up and looked at her. Hinata's eyes slowly opened and saw that Naruto was really close to her, and she fainted again.

" Ah! Hinata are you ok! " Naruto asked again.

TenTen rolled her eyes and took over for Naruto and laid her on Sakura's bed to rest.

" Ok, since that's over.. Who's turn is it? " Neji asked.

" I'll go for Hinata! " Kumiko said. Everyone nodded.

" Ok truth or dare Gaara? "

".. Truth? "

" Um, who do you like? "

Gaara went red.

" I uh.. "

" I like .. I like Matsuri.. " Everyone was silent, except for Sakura. She knew it and she was smiling.

" I told you Matsu! " Sakura yelled.

Matsuri's cheeks were pink in emberessment, and Gaara was still a tomato.

" Aw.. How cute Gaara! " Kumiko and TenTen said very loudly.

This made it only worse.

" I told you too Gaara! Now who knows everything? " Sakura called to Gaara.

" Fine then, Sakura. Truth or Dare!? "

Sakura was silent. She didn't expect that at all, and now she knew Gaara would do something really, really, _**really **_bad. Sakura gulped before she said,

" ..Dare.. "

Gaara grinned greedily and Sakura gulped, again.

" Ok, you have to.. Kiss Uzumaki. "

There was complete silence.

Sakura went pale.

" _What?!!!!!!? _"

" You heard me. "

Everyone stared from Gaara, to Sakura.

Gaara just smirked, knowingly.

Sakura's heart stopped.

She didn't know what to think, what to say. This was something.. _Something I just can't fathom. What about our friendship? If I kiss him, what will he think of me??? Does he like me?! He still doesn't even remember me from before.. Oh gosh.. I still can't forget that.. I tried to, but.. I can't! I am soo freaking out! Ok Sakura, breath.. breath.. breath.. Oh god! Please god no!!! _

Everyone stared at her, seeing what she would say.

_Why doesn't Naruto say anything???? _

Sakura looked around to find those familliar cerulean blue eyes, but she found none. She relaxed a little, but she knew that this would have to come sooner or later..

Then she heard a knock, her eyes following the sound.

Her eyes slightly widened in shock.

A blush crept onto her cheeks.

Naruto searched the room for emerald ones and found them. He smiled. Sakura was way beyond melting.

" What's going on here? " Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the blushing Sakura, her eyes had found the floor really interesting right now.

" Where'd you go? " TenTen asked.

" Wha-? Oh, I just went to go grab my duffle bag. "

He showed everyone his bag.

" Anyways. What's up? Why you all staring at me like that? " Naruto was a little concerned for his life right now.

Gaara smirked.

" Well, it's Sakura's turn to do a dare. "

Naruto looked at Sakura. She was really red.

" Ok.. What'd she have to do? "

" I well.. " Sakura answered, still not looking up at Naruto.

" Eh..? "

Naruto walked over to the circle and set his stuff down.

" What do you have to do Sakura? "

" Well, Sakura was dared, by me, to kiss you. Uzumaki. " Gaara smirked again.

Naruto went pale. Gosh, why does everyone have to get pale?

" She. She, w-what???! " Naruto stuttered out.

" You heard me. She. Has. To. Kiss. You. " Gaara shrugged.

Naruto looked at Sakura and looked calmer.

Sakura felt herself tense up. She was feeling so nervous,

" I uh.. Well.. "

" It's ok Sakura, it's really only a dare, right? "

Everyones eyes shifted to Sakura's. Her face didn't show it, but her eyes, deep down, showed that she was really hurt by Naruto's words. But she knew that Naruto would never hurt her intentionally, and so she smiled and said,

" Yeah.. It's only a dare, "

Though it pained her that he did not like her back. _I guess we were only ever meant to be friends.. But.. He will kiss me.._

Somehow, Naruto had moved closer to her, without her even realizing it. She couldn't breath. His face was slowly coming towards hers, his eyes closed. Her heart beat faster with each inch that he came closer and closer, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Then he was about a centimeter away from her face. She could feel his warm breath, breathing slightly on her cheek.

She was blushing again.

_Oh My God._

Sakura thought as his lips were only a breath away. And then..

The door slammed open and someone said,

" Hey, how is the party! "

Sakura pulled back with a huge blush all over her face. _What bad timing dad!_

Naruto had fallen over. Flat on his face as he was about to dive into the lips that belonged to Sakura, then he found himself falling right onto the floor where Sakura had been, head first.

" Damn.. " Naruto muttered quitely as he got up and rubbed his cheek.

Tieke looked at everyone in the room. He saw 11 girls and one guy in the room.

" You girls better play nice all 11 of you. Don't let them get to you um, what's your name? " Teike asked Naruto. Naruto froze. He was meeting Sakura's father for the first time. And he was really scared.

" Oh, um.. Me sir? Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir. A friend of Sakura's, Mr. Haruno. "

Teike's eyebrow raised as Naruto shook his hand. He had never met such a well behaved teenager, yet alone guy.

He was impressed.

" Oh Naruto. It's nice to finally meet you. Sakura's told me all about you! " Naruto blushed shyly, while Sakura stayed red.

" Yes, Naruto. You can call me Teike. Mr Haruno's to formal for a guy like me, so it's better this way. " Teike smiled at Naruto. Naruto was surprised. No father of a girl asked them to call him by their first name.

" Ok sir- I mean Teike. "

" Well, now that we have that settled.. Say.. You look familliar. Are you sure we haven't met before? " Teike asked suspiciously.

" Um, I don't think so Teike. I've never been out of Konoha for my entire life. " Naruto answered.

" I see. Well, I could've sworn that.. Oh well nevermind. Please have a good night and Sakura? "

" Yes, dad? "

" I'll be back a little later than I thought I would, so I just wanted to check in on you. " Teike smiled as Sakura kissed him on the cheek good bye.

" Ok kids, don't get too rowdy! See ya'll later! " Teike said as he closed the door.

Everyone had stared from the door, Naruto, and to Sakura.

Sakura sighed in relief, while Naruto shrugged a little.

" Well.. What should we do now? " TenTen asked.

" I guess we should head to sleep, I so freakin' tired! " Matsuri answered with a yawn.

Everyone nodded in agreement. A few seconds later and the 5 guys yelled a,

" Hey! "

" What? " Sakura asked.

" Your dad called us 5 girls! " Neji growled at her.

Sakura looked at the 5 guys. They had not taken off Sakura's dresses since the other girls had tortured them. She had forgotten.

She laughed and said,

" Well, you guys make pretty convincing girls with my hot dresses on! "

All of the guys looked down and realized that they had still not changed from the dresses. They found them to be comfertable, but decided to be men and yell,

" What the hell??? " The tore off the dresses that they wore to the floor while Sakura lectured them that they would have to pay for those dresses.

Then about 40 minutes later after arguing about getting Sakura's new dresses, they decided to give into Sakura's wishes and went to bed. They had a sleepng bag sprawled all over Sakura's floor.

Naruto's was right next to Sakura's bed and she could tell that he was starring at the back of her head and she shivered, not in cold, but because of the feeling of Naruto, watching her.

It was a little awkward between them since their almost kiss incident. And Sakura didn't know what to do. But she would not let this get in their way of their friendship.

_We'll find a way.. And I'll make Naruto remember me. I know he knows who I really am, deep down inside him. I've just got to find it.. _

Then Sakura remembered the feeling of his breath tickling her cheek, and his lips slowly making their way to hers. Sakura flushed slightly at the thought of his lips on hers.

Naruto shifted in his sleep and gave out a snore.

Sakura looked at him, and chuckled to herself slightly.

_Oh Naruto.._

**Wow! That's the end of that chapter! I gave you a teeny bit of NaruSaku fluff so, hoped you liked it! And it was a kiss, well almost kiss! Anyways.. **

**I hope you like this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! It's Friday, so maybe there'll be another chapter? Hm?**

**Ok, I guess that's all for now! I'll see you all her soon, later!**

**xOxO ninchick01**


	17. Chapter 16

Don't You Remember Me?: 16 

The next morning, Sakura found herself awoken by a loud ringing noise that belonged to her cell phone.

'_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that_

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh...'  


Everyone awoke at the song; Sakura flushed in embarrassment and searched for her pink chocolate phone. Finally, she found it sitting next to her pictures. She slid her phone up and said,

" Hello?''

" Hello Sakura, what you doing? " 

" Who is this?" Sakura asked everyone was quiet, they wanted to listen in on her conversation. Slowly they made their way to surround Sakura.

" _Oh this is Rei! Opps! Sorry how silly of me to forget to say that! My bad.. " _

Sakura's fist clenched around the phone.

" Oh.. Hey, Rei. How did you get my cell number?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

" _I asked Naruto for it. " _

Sakura glared at Naruto, while Naruto just gulped and smiled nervously.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said,

" Well, ok. Anyways.. Whats up?"

" _I just wanted to see if you'd like some company today? " _

Sakura cringed at the question.

" Well, I was planning to just hang here with the girls at my house that's all. You don't really need to com-" Sakura was interrupted.

" _No don't talk nonsense! I'll be over in 20! Bye_!'' Then Rei hung up.

Sakura angrily slid her phone shut.

_WTF…?????? Why does that bitch have to come over here and ruin __**everything**__! I was going to ask Naruto to stay and hang out too! But now I have to freakin' send him off!!!! Tcha!! _

_**THAT FREAKIN' BITCH ALWAYS RUINS EVERYTHING!!!!!**_

_What??! You're back??? Aw man..  
_

_**What?? You couldn't live without me Sakura, and you know it!!!! **_

_Yeah.. Whatever. Anyways,_

" Naruto!!!"

Naruto gulped and braced himself for a beating.

He grimaced, but felt nothing attack him. He cautiously opened his eyes and found a glaring Sakura just standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

" Yeah Sakura-Chan?"

" Why the hell, did you give my cell number to Rei!????!" Sakura yelled at him.

" I, well.." Naruto stammered.

" Well..?" Sakura said, waiting for his answer.

" Well, I don't really know, she just asked for it, and I didn't think you would mind too much about it." 

" Well, I do and please don't give out my number to just anyone, please!"

" Ok! Fine, but why does it really matter?" Naruto yelled back.

" It.. Just does!" Sakura stammered out.

" Really, why does it matter so much?" Naruto asked with question.

" Well, I don't. I mean. It's not that it matters so much.. It just" Sakura was interrupted.

" You just?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised, but a coy smile had spread onto his face.

" I just am fed up with that- "

" Ok Sakura.. It's ok. You don't have to explain it to me." Naruto said calmly.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

Sakura crossed her arms and said with her eyes closed,

" Hmph!"

Naruto shook his head and walked over to where she was standing. Something had caught his eye from Sakura's table.

He saw that it was a small book. It was leathercoated and it had the word _Memories _written on it with gold letters. He couldn't imagine what Sakura hid in this little book, but he was going to find out.

He slowly opened the cover to the front page and saw a picture of Sakura, but she was about 5 years old in this picture. Naruto studied the picture. She had a red bow in her hair, and she had on a huge smile. _She looks so familiar.. But from where?_

Naruto saw the picture in his head, but it was really fuzzy. It was really hard to remember.

_Why can't I remember? _

He shook his head; it hurt too much to remember. Naruto winced at the pain, and he felt where his head was throbbing in pain.

He made a sound of pain, which really threw Sakura off. She was really not used to this side of him at all. Well, she saw it a few times when they were little, but still, this is now and he is hardly ever in this kind of pain.

Sakura's face was written with worry.

Sakura walked over to him and looked at what he was doing.

Naruto was shaking a little and felt this pain in his head throb harder. _This hurts way too much! Why can't I remember? What is this feeling?_

He saw a blurred picture of this Sakura in his mind; she was running and laughing. _Huh? How the? What are these memories that I strangely know.. I shouldn't recall these memories, but.. How does Sakura fit in all this? _

Then the memory became clearer, and he noticed that they were in the park. They were laughing and playing together. They were about six.

Naruto clutched his head in agony. _What is this feeling? Why can't I remember everything? What does this mean? And how can Sakura be in this? She was never here before.. Was she ? _

Naruto had staggered to his knees onto the floor, still clutching the memory book.

" Naruto!" Sakura bowed to his level, catching his blue eyes. Naruto stared at the girl and found the picture of the younger Sakura fading in and out with the older Sakura.

" Are you ok?" Sakura's voice said, then Naruto heard a memory of Sakura when she was younger.

" _Are you ok? " _ The girl had asked him as he cried.

Naruto's eyes focused on the older Sakura and shook his head. He put a smile on his face and said,

" I'm fine Sakura-Chan.. I just um.. Tripped, yeah tripped, that's all.." Naruto lied.

Sakura still looked worried, but went with what he said.

" Ok.. If you're sure," Sakura helped him up and they all decided to head downstairs.

By the time all the fuss was over, the doorbell had rung.

Sakura shuddered and groaned at the sound of it.

" Coming,"

Sakura opened the door and looked out to find that her fears were true and that it was too late to send Naruto and the guys home.

" Hey Rei," Sakura said boredly.

" Hey everyone.. Sakura" Rei said a little too coldly for Sakura's dislike.

" What? You want to go!!??"

Rei stepped in the house and acted like she didn't hear Sakura at all. TenTen had to restrain her from attacking Rei.

Sakura calmed down while everyone sweat dropped.

" Anyways.. I just wanted to hang out, if that's all right with you Sakura?" Rei asked and Sakura knew she would get her way anyway.

" Whatever.." Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Wow, it's been forever since I've been here!" Rei exclaimed.

" Yeah, a real long time.." Sakura muttered quietly to herself. " Like I wish you never come back again long time."

Rei looked around and saw that Naruto was there.

" Naruto? You're here? Sakura forgot to mention that you all were here.." Rei acted suspiciously and looked at Sakura.

" Must've slipped my mind.." Sakura said innocently.

" Oh that's ok, I guess I'll just have some more fun then.."

Sakura fake smiled and nodded.

" Yeah.. Of course," Sakura muttered.

" Well let's have some fun!"

" Oh joy.." All the other girls muttered under their breath.

**Later..**

" Well, it's been a real great time Sakura!" Rei said as she walked out the door.

" Yeah it was.." Sakura said without any enthusiasm.

" I guess I'll be going! See ya everyone!" Rei said with bittersweetness in her voice.

" Bye!" All the guys shouted, while the girls just walked away without muttering anything at all.

Sakura slammed the door shut. A little in between their day, her parents came home and they met everyone. Right now, they're in their room.

They walked through the hallway back to Sakura's game room. Sakura glanced to the side of her and found those eyes once again.

Throughout the entire day, Sakura had a weird feeling that she was being watched. She found the culprit and found that it was Naruto. She would find him just staring at her, for more then a few minutes. Even when she saw him do it, he would continue to stare at her.

Sakura's skin crawled at his gaze. She shivered not in fear of him, but in fear of what he was actually thinking. The entire day he had been acting weird, but Sakura didn't ask incase he didn't want to talk about it.

But, when she did find Naruto staring at her and he didn't turn away, she saw something in his eyes. Something that was confusing him and she didn't know how it had anything to do with her.

She saw that question was on the tip of his tongue, but he just swallowed it. She knew that he wanted to ask her something, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask her.

Finally as everyone was leaving, Naruto had pulled Sakura aside and said,

" Sakura..?"

" Naruto?"

" I wanted to.. Ask you something," Naruto said.

" Ok.. What do you need to ask me?" She asked, knowing that she would finally know why he was starring at her the entire day. And although she found him staring at her before, this gaze was totally different than usual.

Naruto looked around and saw that all-5 other girls were standing in the doorway, smirking. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He grabbed Sakura's shoulders gently and said,

" Can I ask you something.. Alone?"

Sakura looked around and found all 20 eyes staring at them, all of them smirking.

Sakura restrained her eyes from glaring at them and said,

" Ok, follow me.." Sakura answered, pulling his hand into hers and upstairs to her room.

Naruto blushed at the action Sakura pulled, as he felt her soft, slender fingers between his.

Sakura was flushed, but quickly hid it as they made there way to her balcony.

She slowly let go of his hand and made her way to the bench at the end of the balcony. Sakura took a deep breath and Naruto finally spoke.

" Sakura?"

" Hm?"

".. I was wondering, about that book of yours, you know that memory book I saw earlier..?" Naruto asked, his back to her.

Sakura was confused.

" Uh.. Yeah.."

" Well, the picture, where was it taken at?"

Sakura's eyebrows raised in surprise.

" Uh, what picture?"

" The picture where you were wearing a red bow, on the first page," Naruto said.

Sakura flushed in nervousness. _Does he finally remember me? _

" Oh.. That picture. It was taken.. here in Konoha. When I was 5," Sakura answered softly without looking directly in Naruto's eyes.

" Oh? You never told me you've been here in Konoha before," There was a sound of suspicion in his voice.

This made Sakura feel all jittery.

" I didn't? Oh.. Must've slipped my mind!" Sakura said with a nervous laugh.

Naruto gave her a look that said, _' Yeah Right'_

Sakura looked back down at her feet and started to fidget with her skirt.

" Sakura,"

" Ok! Yes I didn't tell you I've been here! But why does that even matter!" Sakura said with desperation. 

Naruto looked annoyed.

" It matters!"

" Why?! Why the hell does it matter! Ok! It doesn't!"

" It just.. Does!"

" No it doesn't! Please tell me why this matters to you,"

" Because.. All day, I've been remembering these things! And then I saw your same face that was in that book. It has something to do with you!" Naruto yelled with anger.

Sakura's heart froze.

" Naruto. Please just let this be. I don't want to talk about it unless you remember me!" Sakura said, but regretted it the minute she said it. She gasped frantically and covered her mouth, not wanting to say anything more.

Naruto's mouth was open, he was stunned by her words.

_What does she mean by remembering her? Do I know her from somewhere? I.. I just don't know anymore.. But if she couldn't tell me, then how can I..?_

Then Naruto cleared his throat.

" Sakura, what do you mean by remembering you?" Naruto was silent, waiting for her answer.

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to say anymore until he remembered her.

Naruto's eyes grew cold at her actions. She saw a flicker of red in his eyes. It frightened her, that Naruto would think her a threat. It really hurt her.

She let the hurt feel her eyes and tears poured down her cheeks slowly. Naruto didn't do anything. He just stared at her with those same eyes.

" Sakura.."

Sakura didn't answer but Naruto proceeded,

" If you won't tell me.. Your very best friend. Then. How can I trust you at all?!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _Is he questioning our friendship?! No.._

" No. I mean.. Naruto, I"

" You know what? Don't tell me anything! You obviously can't trust me, after all that we've been through! Why don't you go back to your wonderful life and parents with your spoiled little brat self!"

Sakura's mouth dropped open in huge shock.

_What, did he call me?!?!?_

" _Excuse _me??"

" You heard what I said!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura's heart tore in two.

She was hurt.

" Look Sakura.. I didn't mean that. I was just angry and I didn't mean to say that, please Sakura-chan!"

" Is that what you really think of me? A big, spoiled brat?"

Naruto was really regretting what he said.

" No.. I don't really, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, please just forgive me..?"

" Naruto.. I think you should leave now." Sakura said as a sob escaped her throat. This was the second time Naruto had hurt her, and it cut her like a knife that he would hurt her.

Naruto took a deep sigh and gave a sad look to Sakura as she had crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes streaming with tears.

" Sakura.. I'm really sorry.. Really, I am,"

Sakura just gave out a sob.

Naruto sighed again and said his goodbye.

Before finally making in to the bottom of the house, her called out to her.

" I'll call you Sakura-Chan.."

She didn't say anything but accepted what he thought of her.

_Why didn't I just tell him..?! _

_**Because.. You don't want to tell him and get close, but then you have to go away again..**_

Sakura was silent the rest of the weekend.

**OMG!!! Naruto actually remembers her a little, wow! Hehe.. Hope you liked the chapter, it was a little more serious that the other chapter, but.. At least they are still talking to each other and Naruto found out about Sakura! Well, not everything..**

**Anyways.. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and I'll see you all here soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Don't You Remember Me?: 17**_

_" Did you find a way to keep those two apart?"_

" Hai. I inturrupted them. They shouldn't be a problem for awhile."

" Excellent.. Please do keep them apart, we need the boy for our own mission. I don't care what you do about the Haruno girl, but keep them apart."

" Hai Oroachimaru-Sama. "

**School**

Sakura walked to her locker through the usual crowded hallways. She felt so out of place.

Finally she got to her locker to get her binder.

Man was she bored, it had been about 2 months. Well, without Naruto at least.. Whenever they were together, they didn't know what to say, so they didn't and stopped saying anything at all.

She walked into her last hour class. A class that she had with Naruto, and she kind of dreaded it.

Sakura looked and found those same blue eyes looking straight back at her. It really hurt to see him. She didn't know what to think or to say. She walked over to Hinata and TenTen sitting besides them, instead of her usual seat next to Naruto. She looked back and saw the pain in his eyes. Pain, that he feels, or Sakura thinks he feels, is his fault. She looks back over to her friends and starts to chat about nothing in particular.

Then Sakura heard a voice. A voice that irritated her to no end.

She glanced back at Naruto and his group, and saw that her fears were true.

" Heya Naruto! " Rei said happily.

Rei had transferred to Naruto's last hour, to bug the hell outta Sakura it seems.

_Eversince Rei's shown up here, she's ruined mine and Naruto's relationship.. The bitch, she should go fall off a cliff_

" Hey Rei, what's up?" Naruto said, he still was very friendly towards her.

This really bugged the hell out of Sakura.

" Not much, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to this concert with me this weekend?" Rei said with a sly smile.

" Sounds cool, ok, I'll go to the concert with you Rei, " Naruto said.

" Great! Well, I'll see you later Naruto." Rei said as the bell rung. Rei passed Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata swaying her hips a little.

Sakura crushed the pencil that was in her hands.

TenTen sighed and Hinata shivered a little in fear.

" Hey Hinata, you want to go get some food?"

" Sure Kiba, I'll meet you in the parking lot. "

" Ok, see you there." Kiba said as he pecked her sweetly on the lips. Yeah, they were dating. Hinata was tired of Naruto not being able to understand that she liked him, so she and Kiba became closer. Then it lead to them going out. End of story.

" Well, I'll see you later guys! " Hinata said, excited for their date.

" Have fun Hinata!" Sakura smiled.

" Not too much fun Hinata, if you know what I mean.." TenTen smirked at the said girl. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and quickly made her way out of the classroom.

" Nice one. " Sakura said as she rolled her eyes at TenTen.

" What, who knows what they would do?" TenTen said, and Sakura sighed in defeat.

" Ok, whatever.. But what is this that I hear that is going on between you and Neji?" Sakura smiled coyly.

TenTen went pale, and started to sweat.

" W-What do you mean?!"

" I hear that he has been tagging along with you to your basketball practices."

" Oh, is that all? I thought you heard that he asked me out." TenTen covered her mouth, but it was too late.

" Oh my gosh! Really? Did you say yes? When is it, gosh tell me!!!" Sakura said excitedly.

" I said no. " TenTen sighed.

Sakura was stunned.

" What?! Why???" Sakura said, shaking TenTen's shoulders.

After stopping Sakura from shaking her to death, TenTen said,

" Well, I really don't want to go out with a player like him. Especially if he's been in Ino-Bitch's pants. Gross! "

" Ackk! I can't believe him!" Sakura answered.

" Yeah, I know right? So how could I possibly go out with him? "

" Are you telling me that you would, you know, do it with him? " Sakura asked seriously.

TenTen then turned red, and regretted ever saying anything.

" That's not what I meant! Really, I-!"

Sakura had a knowing smirk gracing her features.

TenTen blushed a deeper shade of red.

She was silent for a minute, but came up with something.

" Well. What about you and Naruto? "

Sakura was silent.

" Well.. What about Naruto?" Sakura asked, though there was a small blush on her cheeks. She knew exactly what TenTen meant.

" I mean, didn't you ever think of having you know.. with Naruto?" TenTen answered.

Sakura was red.

She never really thought about it. But, she put it out of her mind.

" No, I've never have." Sakura answered.

TenTen gave her a yeah right look, but Sakura didn't give in. She was sure she never had and so she proceeded in her thoughts.

" Besides, Naruto and I aren't really seeing, eye to eye right now. " Sakura said her eyes showing sadness.

TenTen's smirk turned into a frown and she looked guilty at Sakura.

" I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura smiled sadly and said as she looked at Naruto as he walked out the door talking with Sasuke.

" It's ok. Me and Naruto, well.. I don't know if our friendship will ever be mended."

" But.. Sakura.. Don't you, I mean, don't you wish you and him could be more?" TenTen asked.

Sakura smiled and thought to herself before answering.

" No, I don't want to be more. "

Sakura was lying to herself and to TenTen.

On the inside, Sakura so very much wanted Naruto for herself. She wanted them to be more than friends, _way _more than friends. But, now, they couldn't even be friends, and it really hurt that she couldn't even be friends with Naruto. After everything, after all that had happened when they were young. They were no more.

" Ok, if you're sure. If you're really sure, because, there's no turning back now, " TenTen said.

Sakura sighed, but smiled and said,

" Yeah, I'm 100 percent sure!"

TenTen was unsure of Sakura, but went with what she said.

" Ok, well, I better go before coach makes us run laps."

" K,I'll see you later Ten-Chan," Sakura answered.

" Bye Saku-chan." With that TenTen left.

Sakura slowly left.

She walked out the double doors to her car. Sakura was in her car when she saw Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She really wanted to talk to Naruto. So she reached for her car door handle and was about to open it, when she heared,

" Hey Naruto, I forgot to tell you something!" Sakura's hand flew from the handle.

" Oh, hey Rei, it's you." Naruto stopped walking and smiled at Rei.

" Yeah, well, all I wanted was to give you this." Rei smiled.

" What?"

Rei got on her tiptoes and gave him a nice slow kiss on his lips.

Sakura's eyes were wide from shock. Then she was angry and full of jeolousy. Naruto didn't pull away from Rei.

Sakura pushed the gas down and recklessly drove out of the parking lot.

The sound of the car made Naruto and Rei stop the kiss and Naruto saw the licence plate of the car that was racing out of the parking lot.

It read - CHERRY and the car was Sakura's.

_Oh shit._

**4 months later..**

Sakura walked to her usual table with Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and Matsuri. She was not in a great mood that day.

First of all, Temari, Ino, and Rei had made her so angry that she attacked them, and she got into trouble. Then, her stupid fanboys were all over her and were trying to rape her. And Finally, Mr. Popular had to kiss the stupid slut .

_Well, it's just like every day._

" Hey Sakura. " Matsuri said as she sat down for lunch.

" Hey Matsu. " Sakura said irritably.

" Sounds like your day was rough." TenTen said, Neji's arm was slung around her waist protectivly.

" It was, and stupid Mr.Popular made it worse." Sakura said laying her head on the table.

" Was he all over that slut again? " Hinata asked, Kiba was holding her hand.

" Yeah, he's always all over that bitch Rei! God, I don't ever _not_ see them apart. It's disgusting!" Sakura answered.

" Bitch.." Matsuri muttered.

Sakura nodded and TenTen said,

" Mr.Popular isn't all that much better. He's been getting worse everyday, hitting on all of the girls even when Rei's not even about 5 feet away, it's sickening!"

" Yeah, he's such a player!" Hinata said.

All of the girls stared at Hinata.

" What?" Hinata asked.

" We've never heared you talk badly about Mr.Popular. It's really weired! " TenTen dramatized.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

" Just because I've never said anything, doesn't mean that I don't know that Mr.Popular is such a man-whore!" Hinata said her eyes closed and proud.

" Good for you Hinata!" The girls all said and hugged her.

They all laughed while the two guys just talked about cars.

" So, like I was saying. Mr.Popular was all over the bitch and then I saw him groping Ino and Temari at the same time!" Sakura said with disgust in her voice.

" How the hell can anyone do that?" TenTen asked, an eyebrow raised.

" I don't know how. But he was doing it and gosh was it disterbing!" Sakura said.

" Wow.. That bastard. " Matsuri said.

" Yeah, well, I don't really want to talk about him right now. He's such an asshole. " Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

" Ok Sakura. Did you hear about the.. " Sakura didn't hear the rest of the conversation for she tuned them out. Right, you probably are really confused right now, right?

Naruto and Sakura still have not made up from the sleepover incident and don't ever talk, much less even look at each other. Yes, Rei became a bitch, not that she wasn't one, and joined Ino and Temari's group.

TenTen and Neji finally started going out and Hinata and Kiba are still going strong. Matsuri doesn't really talk to Gaara and Sasuke's still a playboy. Shikamaru started going out with Ino.

That's all you really need to know, for now I guess.

Anyways, Sakura was once again thinking for the up millionth time, about Naruto.

" Don't you think so Sakura?" Sakura's thought were inturrupted.

" Do I think what?" Sakura asked TenTen.

" Don't you think Matsuri and Kankuro would make a cute couple?" TenTen said with impatience in her voice.

" Uhh.." Matsuri was looking at her feet, a blush had crept onto her face.

" Yeah. Kankuro's so hot, you should go out with him Matsu!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Oh? Well, if you think I should Saku," Matsuri answered.

" Damn straight I do. He is soo hot! " Sakura said,making Matsuri only blush more.

" But what if he's like a really big jerk in person?" Matsuri asked.

" Well.. Don't you think that he diserves a chance to at least to get to know you? You never know, he could be a really great guy!" Sakura answered.

" Well, if you put it that way.. Ok, I will accept his date offer!" Matsuri said, her old self recomposing.

With that Matsuri went to find Kankuro.

" Sakura. Shouldn't you take your own advice?" TenTen asked worridly.

Sakura shook her head.

" I've fallen for a guy that never has loved me back in the first place. I can't do that anymore. It won't work. " Sakura said.

" Fine Sakura, but I really think you should listen to your heart instead of your head all of the time. " TenTen said.

" No, the last time I did that. I was hurt. I can't do that, not anymore. " Sakura said very stubbornly.

" Ok, whatever.." TenTen said as she got into a conversation with Neji. Hinata with Kiba.

She was all alone. Once again.

Sakura sighed.

The last time she was once truly happy was the night of the sleepover last year. Ever since, she can't ever find herself as truly happy as she was.

Sakura's eyes fell upon Mr. Popular and Rei. They were once again making out and thrashing about. God, it made Sakura want to throw up. She hated seeing them like this.

Especially since she had almost had her chance with him before. It really did hurt so bad, that she couldn't breath sometimes. Her heart was shattered into tiny pieces, and like gluing _all _of those pieces, it was really close to impossible that her heart would ever be whole again.

So instead of even trying, Sakura's eyes closed in defeat and let everything in her life sink in.

When she opened them again, Naruto was standing before her with that scorching hot smile.

Sakura couldn't help but feel hot under this gaze. But then she saw Rei and him kiss again.

It angered her and she wanted to push it away. Then as she did, Naruto became a different person. The person that she had basically created, but wouldn't admit to it. Mr. Popular was his name, no longer known as the Naruto Sakura once knew; for if she did call him that, It would break her picture she once had of Naruto, and she didn't want that. He was too precious to her. He was once the great guy Sakura was refering to when she told Matsuri that. But.. No longer is he that same guy. And it really hurt her. It really did..

**Ok, that's where I'm going to stop for now! Thanks for all of the reviews, god seriously! Over 200 reviews? Thanks to everyone that reviewed and made it to 200 reviews, I really appreciate that you like my story that much! So much that I have 200 reviews! So I've decided to dedicate my next chapter to you reviewers! So look forward to that, and it will be a long chapter, so thanks! **

**I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a little short! But as I said before, the next one will be longer. So please review and I hope to see you all here soon, later! **

**xOxO ninchick01 **


	19. Chapter 18

Don't You Remember Me?: 18 

Sakura rushed down the hallway. She was late for her last hour class, which was again history. Suddenly she ran into someone. She was forced back and she fell with a thud.

Sakura rubbed her head and felt a bruise forming on her head. She winced in pain,

" Ittai! " Sakura's eyes opened and she saw a hand outstretched in front of her face.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw that it was a hand that belonged to Mr.Popular.

Sakura slowly realized that he was trying to help her up.

Sakura grabbed his hand, a burning sensation made it's way all the way up from her hand, to her face. She blushed lightly.

As she got up she said,

" Thanks.. "

Naruto gave her a shy smile, a smile that she hadn't seen on his face in over 4 months. God, it melted her heart in an instant.

" Your Welcome Sakura-Chan." Naruto answered and he walked into the classroom.

Sakura couldn't breath. He had just called her Sakura-chan. _What does this mean!???? God, what in the hell does it mean!!!!!? _

Sakura made her way into the classroom.

She took a seat next to Matsuri.

Matsuri looked at Sakura. Sakura had a weird look on her face.

" Are you ok Saku? Did something happen? "

Sakura looked really pale, but she shook her head no.

" Ok, if you're sure.." Sakura nodded her head slowly, but Matsuri didn't believe her for a second.

With that, Mr. Kakashi spoke.

" Ok class, I have a new assignment for you all. "

Everyone groaned in unison.

" Yeah, yeah. Groan all you want, you still have to do it." Kakashi said with annoyance in his voice.

Sakura and Matsuri sighed.

" This time you have to do it in partners! " Kakashi fake cheered.

Everyone sweatdropped. But a random girl shouted,

" Can we please choose our partners??"

" Oh, I knew that would come up. So I've decided your partners for you. Isn't that great? " Kakashi said as everyone groaned again, more unhappy than before.

" Ok here's the partners.."

" Oh I so hope we are together Matsu!" Sakura frantically whispered.

" Me too!" Matsuri whispered back.

" Matsuri and Kankuro." Kakashi said as the first pairs.

" Yes!" Matsuri whispered, but saw Sakura glare at her, so she got up nervously and went to the other side.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari since we are 1 short a person." Kakashi said.

The two bitch twins and lazy ass joined their group.

**About 10 minutes later..**

There were about 4 people left, so there were two pairs left.

" Hinata and Kiba,"

" Yes! " Kiba yelled in delight as Hinata giggled at his actions.

" And finally we have,"

" God no! How could this happen? Why do I have to be stuck with him!" Sakura whispered frantically.

" Sakura and Naruto!"

Sakura groaned quietly. Although Naruto happened to help her out, doesn't mean that anything has changed. So now this was going to be really awkward!

" Ok, now that you have your partners, the project will be.." Sakura didn't hear the rest for she tuned him out. _Why in all of class, I had to be chosen to be partners with Mr.Popular????! Kami-Sama why??!?? _

Then the rest of the class found their partners. Naruto slowly made his way over to where Sakura was sitting.

She sat up, but didn't look at Mr.Popular. It was very awkward and Sakura didn't really know what to say.

" Hey again.. Sakura-Chan.." Naruto said with a little smile.

" Oh, hey Mr., I mean Naruto.." Sakura said, still not looking at him.

" So.. What do you want to do for our project? " Naruto asked.

" Well.. To tell you the truth.. I wasn't really paying attention," Sakura said with a small smile.

" Well, that's not like you Sakura-Chan. You usually know exactly whats going on." Naruto teased, just like from before. Sakura couldn't breath.

" Well, I have just had a rough day, so I really didn't want to pay attention much. " Sakura said as her comeback.

" Oh really? Aw, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan,"

" Really? Thanks.. I guess," Sakura said, surprise was written all over her face.

" You're welcome. But anyways, I guess we could work over the Great Wall of China." Naruto said.

" Yeah, that sounds good. So what do we exactly have to do?" Sakura asked a childish look on her face.

" Ok, we have pick a monument and present a report over it." Naruto answered.

" Ok. That's all I needed to know. "

" Good, well, we can start tomorrow. " Naruto said as the bell rang.

" Ok. "

" See you tomorrow Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled good bye.

" Ok.. See you, " Sakura smiled back.

Sakura just sat there until everyone was gone, even Kakashi.

_What just happened???!?_

**Later that day..**

Sakura was so bored at her house. So, being a teenager of this generation, Sakura headed for the computer. She logged onto her _Myspace _and saw that TenTen, Hinata, Matsuri, Kumiko, Kiba, Kankuro, and Neji were all on. So what else to do? Except to IM? Sakura logged into her IM name and invited the whole gang.

_**xXCherryBlossomXx- has signed in:**_

_**weapon'smaster- has signed in:**_

_**Hina-Chan- has signed in:**_

_**2 QT 4 U chick- has signed in:**_

_**ravenhairedgrl- has signed in:**_

_**dogs-rock-my-sox! S#! I spelled sox wrong- has signed in:**_

_**ThePuppetMaster- has signed in:**_

_**DestinyIs4Losers- has signed in:**_

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **Hey everyone, what you doing?

**Hina-Chan: **Not much, just doing my homework.

**weapon'smaster: **Hinata, you need to loosen up. Just screw doing homework

**dogs-rock-my-sox! S#! I spelled sox wrong: **Don't listen to her babe. Just do what you do

**Hina-Chan: ** blushes

**2 QT 4 U chick: **Yeah, don't listen to Ten-chan. It's not like she's ever right anyways..

**weapon'smaster: ** Growls

**2 QT 4 U chick: ** Gulps

**ravenhairedgrl: **Anyways! –Tries to change the subject- so whats up Saku, you're never on _Myspace _anymore?

xXCherryBlossonXx: … 

**ThePuppetMaster: **Yeah, I hardly ever see you on here, so whats up?

**DestinyIs4Losers: **You know you can't hide it from my eyes

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **.. Are you stalking me or something Hyuuga? Looks out the window

**weapon'smaster: -**Laughs hysterically-

DestinyIs4Losers: Glares at Sakura and TenTen 

**xXCherryBlossemXx: **Oh! A scary Hyuuga death glare! I'm so scared! Over a computer.. You must be joking?

**DestinyIs4Losers: ** Glares Hn, Whatever. Like I was saying, what's going on Sakura?

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **..What do you mean?

**ThePuppetMaster: **You know what we're talking about Sakura. Now tell us, what's up?

**xXCherryBlossemXx: **Fine, I'm bored..

**-Everyone sweatdropped-**

**ravenhairedgrl: **Really Sakura? That's so worth worrying everyone about..

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **rolls eyes Whatever..

**Hina-Chan: **Seriously Sakura, what's going on?

Sakura sighed and minimized the IM page and looked at her top friends.

Last was Sasuke of course, the butt with a chicken ass head.

Then we had Lee, then Kumiko, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Matsuri, Hinata, TenTen and her 1st friend was.. Naruto..

He wasn't online. Sakura sighed and opened the IM page again.

**2 QT 4 U chick: **Do you think Sakura's still there? She hasn't reposted anything for like 10 minutes and all..

**ravenhairedgrl: **I don't know, it's like she's disappeared even if she hasn't logged off.

Silence

**2 QT 4 U chick: **You don't think that Neji really was stalking Saku?!

Silence

**ravenhairedgrl: **..

**ravenhairedgrl: **OMG!!!!!!!!!! NEJI'S A STALKER!!!!!!! SAKURA RUN!!!!!!! RUN SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIFE!!!!!!!!!

-Everyone once again sweatdropped-

**DestinyIs4Losers: ** twitches angrily

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **Kumiko.. No, Neji is not stalking me. I'm here.

**ravenhairedgrl: **.. Oh you're back Saku.. Laughs awkwardly

Everyone sweatdropped –

**weapon'tmaster: **So Sakura, where were you off to? Cuz you know, you never really did answer our question..

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **sighs You won't give up, will you?

**Nope – Every one of them said at the same time.**

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **Fine. It's Mr.Popular ok?!

**2 QT 4 U chick: **That's all we wanted to know. Anyways what about him?

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **He and I are partners in History..

**dogs-rock-my-sox! S#! I spelled sox wrong: **This sounds like a chick thing. I'm out. I'll call you later Hinata, love you babe

**Hina-Chan: **Ok love you too

_**dogs-rock-my-sox! S#! I spelled sox wrong- has signed out:**_

**DestinyIs4Losers: **Yeah, this isn't my type of conversation. I'm gone. Bye TenTen, love you.

**weapon'smaster: **Ok Neji, see ya

**ThePuppetMaster: **Yeah, I'm going to head out too Matsu, see you later..

**2 QT 4 U chick: ** gives Kankuro a passionate kiss

**ravenhairedgrl: **Ok! Too much info for my liking!

**2 QT 4 U chick: **Opps, my bad.. Laughs innocently

_**DestinyIs4Losers- has signed off:**_

_**ThePuppetMaster- has signed off:**_

**weapon'smaster: **So, how did he treat you when you guys had to work together?

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **The weird thing was, Naruto was actually really nice to me. Like nothing ever had happened between us at all.

**2 QT 4 U chick: **? What? What do you mean?

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **I mean, that it's like we could be mistaken for friends

**weapon'smaster: **Freaky! What the hell happened to Mr. Popular???

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **I know, right? But yeah, I really don't know why he started talking to me. It was so weird..

**ravenhairedgrl: **Wow.. You think Naruto misses you Saku?

Sakura took a deep breath.

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **.. I so doubt that..

**You Never Know.. – All 4 girls told Sakura.**

**weapon'smaster: **Well, I got to go. Talk to you all later!

_**weapon'smaster- has signed out:**_

2 QT 4 U chick: I think I'm gonna head out too Saku, Hina, and Kumi. See ya!

**ravenhairedgrl: **Me too, bye!

_2 QT 4 U chick- has signed out:_

_**ravenhairedgrl- has signed out:**_

**Hina-Chan: **Saku..

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **Yeah?

**Hina-Chan: **I really do think Naruto misses you.

**xXCherryBlossomXx: …  
**

**Hina-Chan: **Well, I have to go. Kiba's calling me right now. See you soon Saku-chan!

_**Hina-Chan- has signed off:**_

**xXCherryBlossomXx: **sigh I think I miss Naruto too..

_**xXCherryBlossomXx- has signed off:**_

As Sakura logged off her IM page, she saw that Naruto had logged on.

Sakura's mouse hovered over his picture. Which was a goofy looking picture of him laughing. Should she click it and find out what has changed about him? Learn what is different about him?

Then Sakura logged off of her _myspace._

The Next Day..

Sakura found herself looking for those familiar blue eyes. Then when she realized what she was doing she froze in her spot and calmed herself down by taking a deep breath. TenTen smirked at Sakura, knowingly.

" I wouldn't suppose that you were looking for Mr.Popular, hm?" TenTen asked.

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, but said,

" N-no! Why would you think that?"

" Hm..? I don't know.. Maybe you looking around for someone that's in this class? Looking for someone that you were worrying about over _myspace _yesterday?" said TenTen sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" .."

" Exactly." TenTen said.

" Well.. I.. I mean.." 

" You can't even say what you mean." TenTen said smugly.

" .."

" I'm so right." TenTen bragged.

Sakura's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

" TenTen!"

" Ok, I'll stop now.. So why is it you're worried over him?"

" .. I'm not worried over him. I'm just so, so very confused.." Sakura said as she slumped onto her desk.

" About why Naruto was being so nice to you?" TenTen asked knowingly.

Sakura nodded and sighed.

" Well, maybe he does miss you, hm?"

" I don't know anymore.. He just was so nice to me, it brings back a lot of memories.."

" So, whats so bad about Naruto being nice to you?" TenTen asked.

" .. Well, what if it's all a joke, just to get back at me?" Sakura asked desperately.

" But what if he isn't? What if he's just missing you and wants to be friends again?" TenTen asked another question.

Just then Naruto walked into the classroom and searched for something. Once he found it, which was Sakura, he smiled brightly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled back. TenTen looked at Sakura as if saying ' Do you really think this is a trick?'

Sakura looked back at Naruto.

_Ok lets get something straight here.. Naruto remembers me a little, yet he got mad at me. Then he kissed Rei, then he became a jerk.. Then he's nice to me again? What the fuck? I don't get this at all, this is way too confusing!_

Sakura looked at Naruto as he passed by. He was still looking at her in the corner of his eye.

Sakura sighed in confusement.

Later that day..

Sakura was copying down notes on the Great Wall of China. It was really quiet. I mean, at least between Naruto and Sakura.

They hadn't talked for at least 10 minutes. It made Sakura feel sick.

So Sakura stayed quiet, she didn't want to say something that she would regret later.

More silence. It killed Sakura.

Then,

" So, Sakura-Chan..?" Naruto said, pencil still in his hand, but his eyes were focused on Sakura.

Sakura knew that he was looking at her. She blushed under his gaze and slowly put down her pencil and looked at him.

" Hm?"

" I was kinda wondering.." Naruto looked away scratching the back of his head nervously.

" Yeah.. Naruto?" Sakura asked, still looking softly at Naruto. Her gaze made Naruto even more nervous.

" Well, since our project is due on Friday.. I was wondering.. If you wanted.. we could finish our project at the park, later today?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was blown away by his question. It made Sakura breathless.

At Sakura's long silence, Naruto took it as a no and said,

" Oh.. It's ok Sakura-Chan. Really, it's not that important.." Sakura grabbed his hand suddenly.

Naruto's face was hot.

" Yes Naruto. That sounds fun.." Sakura smiled that dazzling smile. Gosh was Naruto getting hot or what?

" C-c-cool S-s-sakura-Ch-chan.." Naruto stuttered out.

Sakura let his hand go and went back to working. Sweat was forming on Naruto's brow.

_Sakura-Chan.. _

The bell rang and Sakura picked all of her things up and looked back at Naruto, with a smile.

" So, I'll see you at 6-ish?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah.." Naruto answered in awe.

" Ok. See you then Naruto.." Sakura said happily. And with that she was gone.

Naruto sighed dreamily.

_Sakura-Chan.. I missed you.._

**Later(Again)..**

Sakura drove up to the parking lot at the Park. It felt so breathtaking. Sakura stopped the car and watched the kids play out in the park.

It was so nostalgic.

_**-Flashback-**_

" _Hey Naruto! What you doing?" _

_Sakura asked as Naruto sat on the ground._

" _I'm crying.." Naruto sniffed._

" _Why are you crying Naruto?" Sakura asked crouching down in front of Naruto, to see his face._

" _Those kids were being mean to me again Sakura-Chan.." Naruto cried out._

" _Well don't let them Naruto?" Sakura answered._

" _What? Why?" Naruto asked.  
_

" _Because.. You don't disserve to be picked on Naruto.. You're my best friend.." Sakura answered._

" _I am?" Naruto asked surprisedly._

" _Yup, you sure are! And you don't disserve to be attacked like that, you're a good person Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile._

" _Do you really think so Sakura-Chan?" _

" _Of course I do you baka.. You're my only friend. " Sakura smiled as Naruto suddenly stopped crying and smiled up at Sakura._

_**-Different Flashback-**_

_Sakura was crying behind a tree in the park, and it was getting dark. _

" _Sakura-Chan?" _

_Sakura looked up at the sound of her name._

_She saw it was Naruto._

_She continued to cry._

" _Sakura, why are you crying? " _

_Sakura looked up at him, when he didn't add chan to her name. She knew he seriously wanted to know._

" _I..My.." Sakura managed to get out, but the rest was lost._

" _Huh? Didn't quite catch that?" Naruto joked._

_Sakura chuckled slightly and silenced her sobs a bit._

" _Now what's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked seriously._

_Sakura sighed. _

" _My.. My mom_ _is sick. She got cancer.. And she might.. die.." Tears started to pour down her cheeks again._

_Naruto was silent for awhile._

_Then Sakura heard,_

" _Sakura-Chan.. Don't cry.. your mom won't die, she's strong. I promise you.." _

_Sakura's head shot up and she saw Naruto's smile was bright with promise. She couldn't help it, she collapsed onto Naruto's and started to sob uncontrollably onto his chest. _

" _Naruto.." Sakura said through her sobs._

_Naruto only hugged her tighter as she cried. The sun was setting._

_**-End of Flashbacks-**_

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. Then she stopped and took a deep breath. She got out of her car and walked to a tree at the top of the hill, a place she knew all too well.

For minutes she was alone, then Sakura heard something familiar.

" Sakura-Chan?" Sakura looked up at the sound of the voice. It was just like in one of her memories, just like at this tree.

" Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and Sakura could swear she could see the 6 year old Naruto again.

Sakura smiled back. It gave Naruto goosebumps.

" So, you ready to finally finish this crap?" Naruto asked jokingly.

Sakura giggled and said,

" Hell yeah, I'm sick of doing this shit!" Sakura answered. Naruto laughed at Sakura's reply.

" Ok, well lets get started." Naruto said, while Sakura nodded.

**Half an Hour later..**

" Finished! Finally!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura giggled at his antics.

Naruto looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto.

It was silent for a minute. Then Sakura said,

" So.. How's Rei?"

Naruto was stunned by her question. Especially, of all of the bitterness in her voice.

" Oh, well.. She's ok, I guess.." Naruto answered.

Sakura's eyes blinked rapidly as she looked down at the grass, trying to hide the tears. Sakura put a smile on her face, but it was a rather grim one, and said,

" That's great.. I guess.."

" .. Sakura, why don't you like Rei?" Naruto asked, but suddenly regretted it soon afterwards.

" .. Because she stole everything I had.." Sakura answered bitterly, still not looking at Naruto.

" Wha-? What do you mean?" He looked at her intently.

Then Sakura finally lifted her gaze up to Naruto's. Her face said she was mad, but her eyes showed terrible pain.

" I mean, she stole you from me!" Sakura exclaimed.

It was quiet.

" She didn't steal me away Sakura-Chan, why would you say that?"

" Because it's true! Ever since she's been here, she's been all over you! And I wish that I never met her, or that she ever moved here!" Sakura answered truthfully.

".."

" Or.. That she ever met.. you, Naruto.."

Sakura said, looking at the grass blow in the wind. Flower petals flew in the wind and whipped Sakura's bangs out of her face.

" Wha-? Sakura-Chan.. She didn't steal me away.." Naruto said again.

" Then why is it you're with her, and you're not friends with me?! And why is that you're all over her too!?" Sakura spoke her true feelings.

Naruto was stunned by her question.

" I.. It's because.. You wouldn't talk to me Sakura-Chan.. After the incident at your house, I mean.. You wouldn't tell me the truth.. So I wanted someone to talk to, and Rei would listen.. so yeah.. And I don't know why I was all over all of the girls, I guess it was that I wanted you to get.. jealous.." Naruto said awkwardly.

" You wanted to make me jealous? And you only wanted to know the truth?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah. And well.. Yeah, that's all I really wanted to know. Because I remembered you a little from somewhere before, and I didn't know what to think.."

Sakura looked deep into his eyes.

Then the question that Sakura had asked him before rolled off her tongue.

" Don't you remember me, Naruto?"

" What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked quietly.

" I mean, don't you remember your promise to me?" Sakura asked, finally wanting to tell him the truth.

" Sakura.. I don't really know what you're talking about. I'm sorry.." Naruto said truthfully.

Sakura couldn't help it anymore. The tears that were at the brim of her eyes finally fell over her eyes, onto her cheeks.

She collapsed onto Naruto and sobbed uncontrollably onto Naruto's chest. Naruto was shocked by her actions.

" I don't care anymore.. Naruto.. If you.. don't remember me.. Because, I remember you.. And that's.. That's all that really matters.."

Sakura continued to sob.

" I missed you.." Naruto said while hugging her, he smiled slightly.

Sakura still sobbing, said,

" I've missed you for a long time, Naruto.."

The sun set under the tree on the hill, and it became dark.

**Well that's all for now everyone! How'd you like it? I'm really sorry about the last chapter if you thought it sucked, so yeah.. And like I said before, I dedicated this chapter to all of the reviewers of chapter 16, so thanks and there you go. More answers will be answered in the next chapter, so don't worry, it will be answered.**

**That's all for now, so please review and I hope to see you all here soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchic01**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Don't You Remember Me?: 19**_

It was like nothing out of a dream. Sakura couldn't put her emotions into words. It.. It was just too overjoying to Sakura to finally have Naruto back..

Sakura walked down the hall with her best friend, not letting anything stop her new cheerful mood.

The two walked into last hour, history.

" ..So if you want.. Maybe.?" Naruto was inturupped by the intercom.

_" Come one, come all! Come to the last victory ball! The dance will be held this Saturday! Voting for the king and queen will start at lunch tomorrow. That is all."_

Instantly, there was a loud chatter about the dance. No one, well except Naruto and Sakura, were not talking about it.

" Can you believe there's a dance Friday Sakura? I can't wait!" Said TenTen, thinking about her dream date with Neji already..

" Yeah.. Of course.." Sakura said a little less enthusiastic.

" So who you going to go with Saku?" TenTen and Hinata both asked. (If you didn't know, their seats are in front of Sakura's andNaruto's)

" Well.. I don't know.. There's no one that would really want to, you know.. Go with me.. " Sakura answered.

Naruto stared at the girl, she was sad by the news of the ball. It tore his heart apart, especially since it was _**he**_ that wanted to go with her. The thing is, he just didn't know how to ask her. Even out on a date. Everytime he tried, his tounge would get tangled and say the wrong thing. Or he'd go on blabbing about some stupid thing like.. ramen, for instance. Then she'd just give him a weird look and try and change the subject.

" Oh.. So you aren't even going to go..?" Hinata asked sadly.

Sakura sighed.

" I don't know.."

Somehow, Naruto had a feeling, as Sakura looked at him before looking down at her book, that she really wanted him to ask her to the dance.

Then Sakura looked down and Naruto gulped at the thought of asking her to the dance. He thought she liked him, but what if she didn't and she rejected him, just like the chicken-ass, Sasuke?

Naruto couldn't consentrate the whole class period. Then the bell rang and Naruto just sat there, staring into space.

At least until Sakura called back to him,

" Are you coming Naruto?"

Naruto shook out of his thoughts and nodded in response. He gathered up his things and went after her.

The two were in silence as Naruto and Sakura walked to Sakura's locker.

Naruto was in a war with himself the entire time.

_**Dude! Just fuckn' ask her ALREADY!!!**_

_What if she doesn't like me that way and then our friendship is ruined?_

_**She is SO in LOVE with you! So freakin' ask her NOW!!!**_

_I don't know.. _

Sakura looked at him and gave him a smile. Naruto gave a small nervous smile back.

_**GOD! What is it going to take to make you freakn' ask her???!!**_

_All I need to know is if she likes me back, then it'll be alright_

_**Just ask her. It won't hurt.**_

_Fine._

" So.. Uh.. Sakura?" Naruto asked as she opened her locker.

Sakura looked up at him.

" Hm?"

" Well, I was wondering.. if you know-"

Just then, Rei came out of nowhere and said,

" Where were you??!?"

There was anger in her voice. Her whole body was shaking.

" I've been with Sakura." Naruto answered, not too happy to see this bitch anymore.

" Why were you with _**her**_???!!!" Rei asked, her hand on her hip.

" Because I'm giving _Sakura_, a ride home." Naruto answered

" Why?? You're supposed to be giving _**me**_ a ride home!!" Rei screeched.

" Well, I'm sorry, but he's already taking _**me**_ home." Sakura said, a little to smugly to Rei's liking. Rei's anger got the best of her.

" Shut the freakin' up, you fucking **slut**!! " Rei said and shoved Sakura back against the lockers.

Sakura yelled in pain as she hit the lockers, her arm slung across the open locker and slammed it. Her arm bruised. Sakura looked up hatefully at Rei.

But before Sakura could say anything, Naruto said to Rei,

" Will you shut the _fuck _up Rei!! "

She looked at Naruto as if she couldn't believe what he had said to her.

" Na-Naruto-kun..?"

Naruto helped Sakura up as he looked back at Rei, hatred and loathing all over his face.

" We're over Rei. "

Naruto said.

" What? You dumped _**me**_?????!! No. Let's get one thing straight Naruto. You don't dump _**me.. me!**_ Before the dance this Friday!!" Rei said and followed Naruto and Sakura down the hall, she grabbed onto his arm and dug her long nails into his arm. She pinched down hard and made Naruto wince a little at how strong she was. He looked back at her and glared at her.

" It's over Rei, so _fuck off_ you freakin' bitch!" Naruto said to finally get rid of her.

Rei looked at him as if he had just punched her. Naruto and Sakura kept on walking out the double doors.

She yelled with her arms in the air in fury,

" NARUTO!!!!"

**In the Parking lot..**

The two were silent for awhile until they made there way into Naruto's car.

" Look.. I'm sorry Sakura about what happened back there.." Naruto said and looked at Sakura, while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Sakura smiled at him and said,

" It's ok Naruto.. You didn't know she was going to do that.." Sakura anwered.

" Yeah.. Of course.."

Then Naruto knew he had to ask her. _It is now or never.._

" So.. Um..? Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura of the corner of his eyes.

Sakura looked up at him, question in her eyes.

" Hm?"

Naruto looked across at the road in nervousness. He turned a deep shade of red and tried not to look at her now.

" Yes Naruto.?" Sakura asked again, she knew that he really wanted to ask something.

" _Doyouwanttogowithmetothedance?_" Naruto said without taking a breath. He blushed a scarlet red now.

" I.. Um didn't quite catch that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was inwardly banging his head against the wheel. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, and said again,

" So.. Sakura-chan.. Do you, you know.. Want to go to the dance with me?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura was silent, making Naruto dare to take a look at Sakura.

She had a look on her face that said, what?

" Well.. We could just.. you know, go as friends if you want.. Or we don't have to go.. we could just-" Naruto was inturrupted by,

" Of course I would Naruto!" Sakura said happily.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and gave her a big smile.

" Ok.. It's.. a date.." Naruto said sheepishly as he drove up to her house.

Sakura smiled and opened the door, but before, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left.

" Bye Naruto! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said waving goodbye as she entered her house.

" Bye.. Sakura-Chan.." Naruto whispered.

With that Naruto left, the happiest guy in all of Konoha.

**Later..**

_Oh.My.Fuckin'. GOD!!! Naruto asked me to the dance! He actually asked __**me**__ too the dance!!! Oh.. I can't breath.. Does this mean that he likes me? Oh, I knew it, he does like me! Wait, what if I made him feel bad that I wasn't going and all he wanted was just to make me happy?? Aw.. shit.. Now I feel like crap about this.._

Sakura sighed as she thought about the past events and everything that has happened between the two of them..

_Well.. At least I can say that he cares about our friendship.._

Sakura sighed annoyingly as she rolled to her side to fall into a deep sleep.

**That Friday night..**

" So, Sakura-Chan.. Are you ready for the dance?" Naruto asked as he dropped Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Matsuri, and Kumiko off at the mall.

" Um..? That's kinda why we came to the mall.. Uh.. We might have forgotten to go yesterday?" Sakura said sheepishly.

Naruto sweatdropped as Sakura scratched the back of her head innocently.

" Well, I guess I'll pick you up later.. Call me when you guys are done." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and said,

" Ok, bye Naruto!" With that they ran inside of their haven. The mall.

**Inside the mall**

" So what shop do we head to first?" Asked TenTen.

" The question is, where won't we go?" Matsuri giggled as she lead the girls into the closest shop, _Rave._

After an hour of looking, only TenTen, Hinata, and Kumiko could find something. Sakura and Matsuri couldn't find a thing!

" Come freakin' on! Where are all of those hot dresses I saw here last Saturday?!" Matsuri whined. Matsuri fake anime cried in desperation.

" Well, if you would remember where you saw them, maybe we would both have a dress already, you baka!" Sakura fumed.

Matsuri rubbed the back of her head innocently.

" Well, we can't go home now. The dance is tomorrow! We have to find a dress!" Sakura said and pulled Matsuri to another store.

" We'll meet you at the shoe store guys!" Sakura yelled back to the others.

Everyone sweatdropped.

" Ok.? We'll meet you later Saku, Matsu," TenTen yelled back.

**Sakura and Matsuri**

" So where did you see them??" Sakura asked impatiantly to Matsuri.

" I don't remember!" Matsuri said and accidently ran into a shop window when she wasn't looking. _oooh!_

" Ouch.." Matsuri said as she rubbed her nose.

Sakura giggled a little, making Matsuri glare at her, but when she saw the clothes in the shop window, she let out a squeel.

" This is it, this is the store!" Matsuri giggled.

" Wha-?" Sakura looked up at the store name, _Charlotte Rouge._

Sakura looked at the dresses in the shop window and she squeeled too.

" They're gorgous!" Sakura said, a twinkle in her eye. She loved them._They are so beautiful! OMFG!! I got to try on these dresses! _

Sakura pulled on Matsuri's arm and dragged her into the store.

**Later..**

" So.. Did you get everything you need Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, surprise in his voice.

He saw the 5 girls bursting with bags and boxes. Naruto sweatdropped at the sight.

" I guess we went a little overbored.." Sakura sweatdropped nervously.

" Overbored isn't the word.." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Then he was being attacked by bags being thrown at him.

" Gah, gah, wah?! What the fu-?"

Then Sakura dropped her bags ontop of Naruto's head. " Gah!"

The girls climbed into the car and said,

" Thanks for holding our bags Naruto!"

Naruto made his way out of the bags ang glared at everyone of them. The girls just laughed at Naruto.

Naruto turned on his car and drove the girls to Sakura's house, mumbling to himself about 'girls', 'evil' bags, and 'getting' Sakura back.

**Later..**

'' So what do you think?'' Sakura asked. She twirled around in her dress for the dance.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

" S-Saku-ra??" TenTen was speechless.

" You look gorgeous!" Kumiko squeeled.

" W-wow S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped.

" Do you really like it?" Sakura said, twirling around once again.

All of them nodded their heads in a unison in awe.

Sakura smiled happily for finding the right dress.

Then a thought popped into TenTen's mind. She smirked evily.

" Naruto won't be able to keep his hands off of you Saku!"

Sakura suddenly blushed a deep shade of red and started to sweat.

" Uh.. I.. I-I ? W-what do you m-mean?!"

" You know that's why you picked that dress, right?" TenTen asked with a raised eyebrow and that same smirk.

Sakura blushed redder.

" Do you finally admit that you like Naruto, I mean, more than a friend?" Matsuri yelled happily.

Sakura once again blushed.

" Yeah.. I do.. A lot!" ''Sakura said dramatically.

The girls all giggled.

" We knew it!" They all yelled in unison.

Sakura then sat down on the bed with a rather sad expression on her face.

" Whats up Saku?" Kumiko asked.

Sakura sighed.

" .. Well I-" Sakura was interrupted.

" It's time for you four to go!" Caira walked in without knocking.

Sakura huffed with frustration.

"_**Fine.**_"

She rolled her eyes as Caira closed the door and all of the girls frowned at Sakura's _evil _step-mother.

They started to pack up their things and head out the door, but TenTen stayed behind.

" Sakura.. Are you sure you're all right?" TenTen had used her serious voice.

Sakura smiled at her gesture. _No.. I'm not alright! I.. I'm in love with someone who probably doesn't see that we could be more than friends!_

" I'm fine!" Sakura lied, but TenTen saw through her facade and frowned in worry.

" Ok.. If you're sure.."

Sakura nodded her head to try and reassure her.

TenTen gave her one more look of concern, before she made her way out the door. Then, without a second to spare, Sakura's smile slid off her face. She was dreading the question herself.. _Does Naruto only see me as a friend? Could we ever be more..?? I am so filled with doubt that he doesn't like me the same way.. _

With that Sakura made her way to her bed and fell asleep.

**Someplace unknown..**

" You have failed me.."

" I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru. But that Haruno girl has such a strong hold over Uzumaki! I don't know what else I could do. I-"

" Rei.. It's fine. All we have to do is strike before it's too late."

Oroachimaru sat besides a crackling fire. The fire was the only light in the room.

" Hai,"

" Lord Orochimaru..?"

" Yess?"

" .. Do we really have to do this?" Rei asked her head bowed in curtousy.

" Are you having scond thoughts.. Rei?" Oroachimaru rasped, a hiss was heard from the corner.

Rei looked up to investigate the noise. She had been right. It was one of Oroachimaru's _snakes_, literaly.

Rei shivered in fear.

" N-no Lord Oroachimaru! I mean, it's just, I-"

" You have fallen for the Uzumaki brat, perhaps..?"

Rei's cheeks went ablaze. She tried to hide it from her master, but in his chair, Rei could see a sneer on the face of Oroachimaru.

" N-no! I would never fall in love with a demon!"

Oroachimaru sighed, but started to laugh.

" Oh, but you have.. It's been obvious that you are in love with the boy. Yet, you only wish that this could not be, so that you could have him.. I assume?"

Rei blushed.

" I.. I-"

" No, this must be done. If we want to gain more power, this is how it's got to be. "

Rei's heart tore in two. She could feel tears at the brim of her eyelids. She looked down at the floor and gulped that feeling down of dread.

Rei nodded.

" H-hai.. L-lord O-oroachimar-u." Her voice quivered in distress.

Rei stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it with a sigh. Then,

" And Rei..?" Came her master's voice.

" Hai?"

" If you betray me.. I will kill you personaly."

The door was open, and as Rei looked out into the darkness, a tear slid down the side of her cheek.

" Hai."

With that Rei made her way out the door.

**Naruto**

Naruto stood in front of a mirror, looking himself over. He knew that this was the suit for him. He pulled off the suit, into his arms.

Naruto smiled and remembered something. His red towel was the thing that reminded him of her.

A flashback, and he saw her smile back at him.

Naruto flushed uneasily. _How does she do that?_

Naruto thought as he remembered her smile once again, this time making him blush a shade of violet.

_How does she make me feel so..? So alive, and free, and like I could do nothing wrong as long as she is by my side? She really is .._

" Something.."

Then it happened.

_Naruto was sitting on a swing, swinging back a forth. He sat alone as hot tears flowed down his cheeks. He felt them burn his cheeks._

_He was so scared of what had happened to him previously: When the villagers attacked him and insulted him._

_He knew why they hurt him the way they did though.. He had the nine-tailed fox inside him. And no one cared for him, since he had no family. So he sat there, alone, with no one to comfort him. He let out another sob escape from his lips. But then he heard a noise. _

_**Crack!**_

_Naruto turned in fear that the villagers had come again, but what he saw was nothing evil. It was the only person in the world that he cared for most._

_" Sakura.. " Naruto's voice was small._

_" Naruto..? " Sakura looked over at her best friend._

_Sakura went to him as if he needed her._

_" Sakura-Chan.. I have to tell you something.. "_

_" Alright Naruto.. What is it? " Sakura asked curiously._

_Naruto looked down at his feet that hung in the air as he swung slowly._

_" Naruto.. Are you alright..? " Sakura asked him worridly._

_Naruto looked at her and smiled._

_" Of course Sakura-Chan..! " Naruto grinned at her._

_But then the look of dispair crossed all over his face once again,_

_" Sakura.. Have you ever heard the kyubbi legend..? " Naruto asked sadly._

_She shook her head._

_" Well.. " Naruto looked very troubled._

_" It's about an evil demon called the kyubbi.. It was terrorizing all of Konoha, not so long ago.. " Naruto sighed and continued,_

_" Then it was told that if one could control the kyubbi, they would have all power, and could rule the world.. " _

_" But how is that even possible..? " Sakura asked._

_" It is very hard to explain.. But anyway.. It is also said that, a single person could hold the kyubbi inside them, but only one.. That is how they had destroyed the kyubbi.. " _

_" Who did they put the kyubbi into? " Sakura gasped._

_Naruto looked at her, her eyes were full of kindness, kindness that Naruto had never known.. He knew he could trust her.._

_" Sakura-Chan.. they put it into.. me.. " Naruto said looking back at his feet._

_There was a brief silence._

_Sakura looked at the poor boy, and saw that tears were falling down his cheeks. Sakura smiled with her eyes closed and grabbed his hand in her own. Naruto looked at her. Stunned beyond belief._

_" S-sakura-chan..? " Naruto looked at the smiling girl before him._

_" Naruto.. I don't care that you have the kyubbi in you. You're my best friend.. And I would never abandon you.. I promise you.. " Sakura still smiled._

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock._

_" Sakura-chan.. " Naruto couldn't believe this. No one had ever been this nice to him. It kind of made his heart beat a little faster._

_" But Sakura-Chan.. If someone were to ever take the kyubbi out of me, I will, die.. " Naruto's tears falling harder than before._

_" I won't let that happen! " Sakura yelled. Naruto looked up at her._

_" They will never take you away from me, I promise you Naruto.. With all my heart.. " _

_Naruto was so shocked, his eyes widening more and more. Until they reached a spot where Naruto 's shock wore off and he closed his eyes and smiled at Sakura._

_" Thank You Sakura-Chan.. " Sakura smiled back at him._

_They hugged each other._

Then another memory went through his head.

_" Promise me one thing.. Naruto.. " Sakura said with a small smile._

_After a few short silent moments, he spoke in a voice a little louder than a whisper.._

_" Anything.. Sakura-Chan.. "_

_" Please promise me that you won't forget me..? " Sakura answered in a little louder voice._

_Naruto's face screwed up in a weird way and he backed away a few steps. _

_His voice came out,_

_" I promise I will never forget you, Sakura-Chan.. " _

_She smiled and hugged him good bye._

_" I promise that I won't forget you either. "_

_She kissed him on the cheek, and she ran to her parents in their little mini car. Naruto Blushed and felt where she had kissed him. She took one last look at Naruto and waved her final good bye._

_" Bye Naruto! Please don't forget me, and I will come back to you! "_

_Naruto was silent and stunned, but before Sakura was almost compleatly out of sight Naruto yelled,_

_" I won't forget you Sakura-Chan! " He waved and on the inside of the car, she made a little wave. _

" S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said as his mind went back to normal. Naruto's head went fuzzy and he collapsed on the floor in heap, his suit still in his arms..

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter! I know, that was a while, and I'm sorry again! So please forgive me and please review! **

**I've been thinking, since I am almost done with my other story, **_**Saving an Old Friend, **_**that I'm going to make a new story! It's also going to be NaruSaku, so I hope you like it! If you want a summary of the story, it should be posted on my profile soon, so look out for it!**

**(PS: It's also a high school fic, I love writing those!)**

**Well that's all for now, I hope to see you all her soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	21. Chapter 20

**Don't You Remember Me?: 20**

_Sakura awoke from the most disturbing sleep she had ever had in her life. She sat up in her bed and looked around at her room. She had just had a dream of Naruto dumping her for Rei and these other bitches. Dream, more like nightmare. It was about 10 in the morning. She sighed and stretched out the soreness in her body and rose to take a shower. Sakura did her daily routine and looked for clothes to wear. _

_Finally Sakura made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. _

" _Good Morning dad!" Sakura said happily as she hugged him good morning. Teike just smiled at his daughter as she sat down and poured herself some cereal. It was quiet until Sakura asked,_

" _Hey dad?"_

_He looked at her questioningly,_

" _Hm?" _

" _Do you think it'd be ok if the girls came over to get ready for the dance over here?"_

_Teike looked at his daughter and smiled._

" _Of course they can sweetie.." Sakura smiled gleefully and got up to hug him._

" _Thanks dad!" _

_He smiled, but then a look of guilt overtook his facial features. _

_Sakura took note of this and said,_

" _Hm? What's up dad?" _

_He looked at her and said,_

" _Sakura.. I know that you haven't really gotten used to Caira.. And I'm sorry about that.." _

_Sakura was blown away, she would never think he would ever say this to her about her evil stepmother._

" _Dad.. It's ok-" _

" _No it's not Sakura.. I should have asked you how you would feel about it.. I never did.. I'm sorry.." Teike looked truly sorry for not asking her for permission to marry this women._

_Sakura couldn't help but feel worried. Why would he suddenly just say this to her out of the blue._

" _It's ok dad.. I know you were missing mom and you needed help to put up with me.. I understand.." _

" _But I know that you don't like her.. I'm sorry that I couldn't replace your mother's spot with someone we could both like.." _

_Now Sakura was really worried._

" _Dad.. Are you alright?" _

_Teike's face showed remorse and dread, but he faked a smile and said,_

" _Of course I am honey.. Why wouldn't I be?" _

_Sakura still doubted him, but she sighed and took it in._

" _Oh, it's nothing.. I have to go call up the girls, I'll see you later dad.." _

" _Oh Sakura dear.. I'm going on a trip this weekend so I won't be able to see you off to the dance." _

" _Ok dad.. I love you.." _

" _Bye sweetie.." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, saying his goodbye's until next week._

_As Sakura was walking up to her room, she took one last look back at her dad.._

_I hope you're ok dad.._

Sakura walked up to her room and called the girls over. At about 1 they came over to get ready for the dance. Now it was about 7 and the dance started at 8. Sakura was really excited for the dance, especially since she was going with Naruto, her best friend.

The doorbell rang, making all of the girls squeal in excitement. If you didn't know this is who everyone is going with: TenTen with Neji, Hinata with Kiba, Matsuri with Kankuro, Kumiko with Sasuke, yes Sasuke bastard.., and Sakura with Naruto. 

Anyways, the girls made their way gracefully down the stairs to their dates. Kumiko was the first one down with her dark green dress and her matching heels. Her hair was wavy and half up, with her bangs side swept to finish the look. She wore eyeliner and mascara with a candies necklace. She also wore a very entrancing perfume. Sasuke just ogled her, the boy he is, but he turned back to his 'fuck the world' attitude as she made her way towards him. 

Then came TenTen. She too wore a green dress, but it was a little longer thank Kumiko's and it was a lighter shade of green. He hair was down and straightened with her long bangs curled at the ends to finish it with style. She wore black heels and little make up. She also wore a black necklace to go with her shoes and her black bangles. She made her way to Neji, who was just staring in awe at his girlfriend. 

" You.. You look.."

" Thanks, you look pretty good too Neji!" TenTen smiled, while Neji just blushed scarlet. 

Up next was Hinata with her dark purple dress, it was a little shorter than TenTen's but not by much. She wore white heels and a diamond necklace with diamond earrings. She had her hair curled, it was up in a messy bun though, but it was elegant in every way. She wore little make up but it suited her and she came down smiling at her boyfriend. His mouth was open in surprise, while Hinata strolled over and closed it for him. He smirked, while she blushed.

Then came Matsuri. She was wearing a light brown spaghetti strapped dress, that had a slit cut through the side of her dress. She had her hair half up but it was also curled at the ends. She wore matching heels with a silver hoop necklace with a little eyeliner and mascara. Kankuro was amazed that he would end up with this girl, the girl that his younger brother had fallen for. As she made her way towards him, he smirked in an arrogant way, causing Matsuri to scowl.

Finally, we have Sakura. She looked down at everyone with their dates. When she finally found those cerulean blue eyes that had entranced her to no end, she smiled. She found his eyes wide in astonishment and awe, causing Sakura to only blush at how he saw her. She kept on smiling, wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that was longer on her right side, than her left. She also wore red heels with a red choker and red, black, and silver bangles. Her hair was down and it was curled, side swept bangs to finish off the look. She also wore eyeliner and mascara, but not in slutty way. To Naruto, as she walked towards him, she looked beautiful..

She smiled at him, which only made Naruto even more nervous than when he first got here. 

" You.. You look beautiful.. Sakura.." Naruto said, as he took her hand.

Sakura blushed at his comment. She felt her heart racing faster than ever before. She nodded her head, and said,

" ..Er, you look very nice too.. Naruto." Naruto smiled at her and led her outside to his car, which was a very nice dark blue mustang, I must add..

" We'll see you there Naruto.." Neji yelled out to him, he nodded.

**Somewhere Unknown..**

" You have failed me again." 

" Please forgive me Lord Oroachimaru.."

" It is ok Rei.. You will have a chance to redeem yourself soon, so soon that you will have redeemed yourself by the end of the night tonight." 

" Thank you my Lord." 

Then, one of Oroachimaru's snakes appeared at the corner of the dimly lit room. Oroachimaru smirked as the snake slithered towards it's master. 

" Rei.. I have a feeling that you really do not wish to proceed with our plan tonight.. Is-s that right..?" Oroachimaru asked her. 

She did not meet her master's eyes. She really wished not to anger him about her wishes of not going with the plan that they had been planning for over a year already. 

" It's just that.. Are you sure we should do this..? My Lord.." Rei asked, head bowed in courtesy. 

A wicked smirk found it's way onto his lips.

" Why wouldn't we proceed with the plan young Rei?" 

" Um.. Mayb-be it's too early or-" 

" Or maybe you have fallen for the Uzumaki boy, hm?" Oroachimaru asked.

Rei gulped at his question but said,

" Of course I wouldn't fall for the likes of him, he is a demon!" 

It was quiet for awhile, tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She really wished not to go on with the plan. It was something she really dreaded with dealing with. 

" Then you should not be asking if this is-s right.. Proceed with the plan, we s-strike tonight.." Oroachimaru ordered.

" Hai.."

As Rei made her way to the door, Oroachimaru said one final thing to her.

" Oh, and Rei.. If I find that you have betrayed me in anyway, I will kill you personally.." 

The door was open, as Rei peered out into the dimly lit hallway. But it was not so dark that you couldn't see the tear that was sliding down her cheek, her eyes widened in fear. 

" H-Hai.." 

With that she left, leaving the snake to himself.

**At the Dance..**

The gym was decorated so beautifully, it didn't look like the gym anymore. As soon as they had entered the gym, music was booming throughout it. The song _Low _had just ended, while the song _Until the end of Time _began. 

Naruto stuck out his hand, and said,

" May I have this dance?" He said in a voice that drove Sakura's heart to beat faster.

She smiled at him and gave him her hand. 

" You may." Naruto smiled as he pulled her out onto the dance floor and pulled her close. 

Sakura felt her heart race as he held her close, in an embrace that she had wished he hold her in since the first time she saw those eyes this year. She laid her head on his chest and felt herself melt in his arms. She blushed as she felt his arms around her tightened.

Naruto was surprised to see that Sakura had laid her head on his chest, but he smiled at the girl and held her closer, leaning his chin on her sweet smelling hair.

The song ended, making Sakura only believe the lyrics of the song for once in her life. She smiled up at Naruto as he asked her outside. She nodded in agreement, only wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

He led her to the top of the hill that stood in the back of the school. On it stood a lone Sakura blossom tree, and the full moon could be seen clearly from there. 

It was a beautiful scene and Sakura wondered if Naruto planned this. Fireflies flew through the night air, and stars twinkled in the distance. Sakura couldn't help but be blown away at how romantic this was. Sakura blushed as she realized that Naruto was doing this for her, and to her knowledge, he has never done this to any other girl before. 

He sat down, and pulled Sakura down with him. She felt his eyes on her and she couldn't get rid of her blush. 

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of her, the moonlight hit her so beautifully and she looked so beautiful with her hair blowing slightly in the wind. But to Naruto, she always looked this beautiful. He couldn't keep this in any longer, he had to tell her. 

Slowly, he grabbed her hand, bringing her eyes to meet his. He smiled slightly, as Sakura held his hand tighter. With more confidence, Naruto said,

" Sakura.. Do you remember me?" 

Sakura was at first puzzled by his question, but then it hit her. _Didn't I ask the same thing to him at the beginning of the year?? Wait.. Does this mean..?_

Sakura's eyes widened as realization hit her. 

_**Flashback-**_

_It was another night that Sakura and Naruto had when they were outside watching the stars. Sakura and Naruto had just seen a shooting star._

" _Oo! A shooting star! Let's make a wish Naruto!" Sakura said. Both of the children closed their eyes tight, wishing for something with all their might.._

_Then something made Sakura's heart heavy in worry._

" _Hey'a Naruto?" Sakura asked, sitting up, a finger on her lips, she pouted. This made Naruto blush at how cute she looked. _

" _Yeah Sakura-Chan?" Naruto too sat up and looked at his best friend, he noted the sadness in her voice, for she was happily yelling about a shooting star only a moment ago._

_She looked down at her feet, scared of Naruto's answer._

" _Do you think that we'll always be friends?" _

_Naruto looked at Sakura with worry, but he smiled and said,_

" _Of course I do Sakura-Chan.. Why would you ask that?" This made Sakura look up at him, worry still etched into her young face. _

" _.. Well, my daddy just got a promotion, but that would mean I would have to move.." _

_Naruto felt his heart hurting at this news, but he slowly pulled a smile onto his face._

" _Of course we would still be friends.. Sakura-Chan.. I promise we'll always be best friends! -" _

_Sakura couldn't help but feel better by his reassurance that they would be friends forever. _

_Naruto was about to say something else, but stopped and he blushed._

" _What Naruto? What else were you going to say?" _

_Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red._

" _..I was going to promise.. That we would one day.. Get married and be together forever.." Naruto stated nervously. _

_Sakura blushed, she was so young, but she still loved Naruto so much.. Even if they were really young, and even if it was just in a sibling love at the time. _

_But Sakura smiled at him, and gave him a hug, filled with her love for her him. _

" _Then I promise that too.." _

_This made Naruto blush deep red as she gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. _

_They both looked back up at the sky, another shooting star crossing the star filled sky. _

_She looked over at Naruto and thought of their promise. She smiled, and wished._

'_I wish that Naruto's and my wish will come true..'_

_**End of Flashback-**_

" I..?" Sakura didn't know what to say.

" Because I do remember you.. Sakura.. _Chan.." _Naruto said, giving her a look as if saying ' _I know you know what I mean.' _

Sakura was finally understanding what he meant.

She nodded and said,

" But the real question is.. Do you remember our promise?" She asked, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. 

Naruto was so blown away by her question, and it surprised him that she remembered it so easily, but he smiled and said,

" Of course I do.. Sakura-Chan.." 

A shooting star flew throughout the sky.

She smiled, her heart was mended by his words. Sakura then found herself searching for something. She finally found what she was searching for; she yearned for his lips to be on her so much right now. _But does he love me more than a friend?_

Naruto felt the need for her lips to be on his right now, he couldn't fight the urge no longer. _But does she love more than a friend?_

'_Were You Right? _

_Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak?_

_Was I strong?_

_Yeah, both of us broken,_

_Caught in the moment.'_

He moved slowly towards her. She slowly moved towards him. 

'_We lived,_

_And we loved,_

_And we hurt, _

_And we joked,_

_Yeah.._

_We live tonight!'_

Sakura's heart was beyond melting as she felt him come closer to her lips. She closed her eyes, wishing only that it was not a dream.

Naruto felt her warm breath tickle his lips, only making him want her oh so much more. He also smelled her cherry perfume that it blew his mind away.

Naruto was only inches from her lips and he couldn't keep this feeling down any longer. He kissed her.. 

It was like nothing either of them had experienced, it was like an explosion of emotions they both felt for each other ever since the met and since the beginning of the year.

Sakura immediately reacted and kissed him back. 

After a few simple kisses, Naruto decided to ask for entrance into her mouth, which she obliged to. She responded to him by throwing her arms around his neck, he sliding a hand around her waist and the other behind her head.

In the distance, the song continued to play in the gym, but because of the circumstances of the two, they didn't even hear it.

'_And just like that.._

_The Chemicals React.._

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah.._

_The Chemicals react..'_

As another shooting star crossed the sky, Sakura and Naruto could only think,_ I love you.. _

**Well that's it! I really hope you like it, and! I know it's a little short, but I gave you some NaruSaku, a big NaruSaku, so yeah there you go! I am also very sorry for not updating any sooner. Yes, It's been about a month since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that, really I am. The thing is that I had barely gotten my internet here at my new house that I've moved too, and it was such a pain! I hated not updating! And to top it off, I had written this chapter already, but it got deleted.. So I've finally have gotten it to you, and I hope you like it. Sorry about the long excuse there..**

**Anyways please leave a review! **

**(By the way I do not own any of the songs that I used in this chapter)**

**I hope to see you all here soon, so later! **

**XoXo ninchick01**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Don't You Remember Me?: 21**_

Sakura and Naruto continued their long blissful kiss, until a voice inturrupted it.

" Oh.. So _sorry _to inturrupt this love fest, but I can't help it. I've got to." Naruto and Sakura broke their kiss to see Rei standing before them. She looked different and not herself.

" What the hell Rei?" Naruto asked, angered to be inturrupted by his ex-girlfriend.

Rei did not smile, she did not even laugh, or cry. She looked colder than either of them had ever seen her.

" Naruto, you have a choice. You come with me, or Miss _Pinky _over here gets her head chopped off."

Naruto held onto Sakura tightly, her hands hugging tighter than they were.

" What the fuck Rei? You can't be serious? All you have to ask is if we could talk, you don't have to threaten Sakura-Chan's life!" Naruto yelled.

Rei didn't change her facial expression whatsoever. She looked plain serious. They looked at Rei and noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual attire, it looked more like a black robbing suit. She had a serious look on her face and she looked as if she hadn't been any seriouser in her life.

" Did I _stutter_? I'm serious," Rei pulled out a kunai, and it glittered in the moonlight, " Now come with me or Haruno will get it."

Naruto eyes widened at the sight of the kunai. His head began to hurt, more memories begin to pour into his head at the sight of it. He held his head in pain.

" Naruto!" Sakura said with worry.

A smirk tugged it's way onto Rei's lips.

" Bad memories Naruto-_kun_?" Rei chuckled lowly.

Naruto looked up at Rei to notice that she wasn't the Rei he knew. She was someone else.

" H-how do you know-?"

" Because.. It's my job to know everything about you. So, of course I've got to look up your backround information.."

_Everything about him..?_

Rei noticed the confused look on Sakura's face, she chuckled again.

" So.. How does Haruno make it all the way into this? At least besides that you two use to be best friends, hm?" Rei asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at her, clearly not knowing what the hell was going on. Naruto looked at Sakura. She too was very confused by this.

" Do you honestly believe that your father could _actually _be promoted? haha.. Yeah, your father couldn't do shit.." Rei said, smugness clearly in her voice.

Sakura glared at Rei, a hatred for the girl standing before her. But then the words hit her.. _" Father could be __**promoted,**_"? _Does that mean that my father had been promoted because it was a set up? _

" We had to get rid of you somehow Haruno and my lord said it would be too messy to take you out. So he took the easy route and got your son of a bitch father promoted so that you would move away from Uzumaki." Rei sneered at Naruto.

" What? You mean thats why I moved when I was younger? It was you??"

Rei smirked in response.

" Yea.. And the reason why we had to get rid of you is because you knew too much about Uzumaki and you would get in the way of our goals.." Rei answered.

Naruto felt anger pulsed through his veins.

" You mean it was all of _your _doing that Sakura moved!?"

Rei laughed at Naruto.

" Of course.. We needed you and Sakura was in the way, so we got rid of her."

He was quick. He ran and caught hold of her throat in his hand, and he lifted her off of the ground. Rei looked down at Naruto and saw the anger, an anger that she had never seen, on his face. She smirked.

" What Naruto..? You going to kill me?"

Naruto growled. He was losing himself, and quickly.

" _NARUTO!!_" Her voice shook Naruto loose of his anger.

He looked to the side and saw her on his arm, tears falling quickly down her cheeks.

" Naruto.. Please.. Stop." Sakura pleaded, his heart breaking at the sound of her voice.

He slowly lowered Rei to the floor, before finally letting go of her altogether. He glared at Rei.

" I have nothing else to say to you Rei, so just fuckin' leave us alone you slut."

Naruto took hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her back to the gym, the dance almost over.

Rei was angry, she couldn't let him get away.

" Naruto! Get the hell back here!" With that she threw the kunai at Naruto's retreating back.

Sakura could see the weapon nearing closer and closer to Naruto. Sakura needed to stop it, before it hit Naruto.

" No! Naruto!" Sakura screamed, as he turned to see the kunai about 3 feet away from his heart. His eyes widened, he was shocked.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact and the pain of the knife peircing through his heart. He waited and waited, but nothing came. He opened his eyes only to open them wide in surprise.

There stood Sakura, in front of him, blocking him from the kunai. But this caused the kunai to go to the lower side of her stomach. Naruto saw blood quickly soaking Sakura's black dress. A trickle of blood also fell from her mouth. (I know I might be overexagerating things, but just go with it.)

" _Sakura!_"

Sakura slowly dropped to the ground, but Naruto caught her before she made it all the way down.

" Sakura! Sakura why'd you do that!? Why'd you do that Sakura!? Sakura please.." Naruto screamed, tears making their way down his cheeks.

Sakura slowly smiled and whispered.

" .. Because.. I.. Love you Naruto.. I've always have.." With that Sakura was out cold.

Naruto held onto her tighter, his eyes swiming in tears.

" Please wake up Sakura.. Sakura!"

He held her close, his tears falling onto her pale face.

Rei approached the couple.

Naruto glared deadly at her through his tears.

" GET THE FUCK AWAY REI, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"

Rei only smirked and said,

" You know I didn't hit a vital part on her body. She'll be fine.. As long as she gets medical attention soon.."

" I KNOW SHE'LL BE FINE!! THE ONLY PROBLEM HERE IS YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!!"

" But, you know as long as you don't come with me, the more danger she is in.."

Naruto glared up at her.

He then looked back at Sakura. He couldn't bear to see her in this pain, or to lose her, and it would be all his fault if that happened. He sighed and slowly put Sakura down and took out his cell and called for an ambulance. He then left his cell phone besides Sakura and said,

" Fine. I'll go with you. As long as Sakura is no longer harmed in any way."

Rei smirked and said,

" Finally see it my way, do you? Well, whatever.. Let's go."

Rei walked in a certain direction, an angered Naruto following not far behind. He took one last look back at Sakura and hoped she would be alright.

_Sakura.._

**-XoXo-**

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

_What's that sound?_

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room. She looked to her side and found that it was the heart moniter that was making that beeping sound. She realized she wasn't alone.

" Sakura!"

She found herself being hugged by all 5 of her best girl friends.

" You're ok! Thank god!" Kiba, Garra, Shikamaru, and Kankuro said simutainuously.

Sakura slowly sat up and smiled at all of her friends.

" What happened Sakura? We heard the ambulance and next thing we see is you being wheeled away.. We thought you were with Naruto.."

Sakura eyes widened at his name. _He was fine when I went out.. But what happened to him? Did they take him? Naruto!_

Sakura sat up straight.

" Where's Naruto?! Is he here??"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

" He wasn't with you?"

Sakura looked into every single person's eyes in the room and found nothing funny in them. They were serious. Sakura felt a sharp pain on the side of her waist. She winced but tried to ignore it.

" I have to go!" Sakura said, trying to sit up.

Everyone looked at her in alarm.

" Sakura lay down! You shouldn't be walking in those conditions!"

Sakura pushed past Hinata and shook her head.

" I.. I have to go find Naruto.."

" I'm sure Naruto's fine. Just go back to bed and rest.." TenTen and Matsuri said pushing Sakura back into bed.

Sakura huffed in annoyance, but she stayed put.

" Fine."

Just then, a nurse walked in. She was not a young nurse, but she wasn't old. She had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun.

" Excuse me.. I'm sorry to say this, but visiting hours are over. You must leave at once."

" Are you sure you can't bend the rules, just a little?" TenTen tried to bargain, but the nurse looked a little annoyed and said,

" No. I'll give you a moment to say your good bye's but that is all. Sorry."

With that, she left the room. As soon as she left, both TenTen and Matsuri said,

" Sure you're sorry, just like Sasuke's straight.."

" Hey!"

TenTen and Matsuri turned and saw Sasuke glaring at them.

" .. Opps? You're still here? Oh my bad.." TenTen said falsely, whereas Matsuri only laughed at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to glare at both of the girls, but Kumiko stepped in and told him to leave them alone.

They all looked at Sakura and smiled. They gave their good bye's and ' hope you feel better's.' As the door closed Sakura got out of her bed and climbed out the window. (It was ok because she was on the first floor)

She saw that her friends had driven her car here and so, she went for it and left the hospital.

" Oh.. Naruto.. Please be ok.."

_Please don't die on me.. You still need to keep your promise to me.. And, without you. I don't know what I would do.. Please, be strong Naruto! I'm coming.._

-**XoXo-**

Naruto was pummled to the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth. He glared up at Oroachimaru. He sat up and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and smirked.

" So.. thats why, huh?"

Oroachimaru smirked back at the boy that sat before him.

" Of cours-se.. There would be no other who could do this-s.."

" And why should I help you..?" Naruto asked, a little venom in his voice for the man, yet he still held that smirk.

" Why.. Naruto-Kun, you as-sk? Well, I would think it was obvious-s.." Oroachimaru smirk widened at Naruto's confusement.

" What..?"

" Well.. I think.. S-Sakura-Chan wouldn't make it to s-school tomorrow.. If you know what I mean.."

Naruto's eyes darkened in anger and his smirk was wiped off his face.

Oroachimaru chuckled in amusement.

" Leave Sakura-Chan out of this!" Naruto said standing up to make it clear what might happen if he doesn't go with what he says.

Oroachimaru laughed and smirked at Naruto.

" Then it s-seems-s we have an agreement.. You help me.. And, S-Sakura does-sn't get hurt."

Naruto looked at Oroachimaru with pure hatred and anger, but nodded and said,

" Fine.. As long as Sakura-Chan is not harmed in any way or killed."

" It's-s a deal.. You have my word.."

Naruto was silent for a moment, but said,

" So.. What do I have to do then?"

Oroachimaru smirked and said,

" This."

Naruto was confused to no end by his word, but then the ground started to shake and something rose out from underneath the floor. It was a stand that was made out of stone with steel shackles clanking from it. It was connected to a machine.

The shackles suddenly sprung to life and went for Naruto. He struggled and tried to fight them off of him. But they wouldn't let go.

" Don't fight it Naruto.. It was-s part of deal.. S-so be a good demon and s-stay there.."

Naruto growled at Oroachimaru but did nothing to release himself. It was the only way to keep Sakura safe. He needed to know that she was safe, and the only way to make sure she is, is to agree to Oroachimaru's terms..

_Please Sakura.. Please be safe.. I'm sorry that I'm breaking my promise to you.. But I love you too much, that I could sacrifice my life, for yours.. _

_I hope you're ok.._

**-XoXo-**

Sakura drove to her father's office building. She had heard her father explain that Oroachimaru worked at the top of the building. She only knew that Oroachimaru was behind this becasue Rei was supposedly 'friends' with Oroachimaru. So it had to be that Oroachimaru was behind this whole scheme.

She found the building. It stood tall, but it also stroke a fear in Sakura. She shivered as she climbed out of her car, the wind blowing her hair. She felt her heart race in terror as she heard a loud scream coming from the top floor.

_Naruto!_

Sakura knew what she had to do. She ran to the building, not letting anything stop her from her destination.

_  
Please Naruto, be ok, I'll be there soon!_

**-XoXo-**

Naruto yelled in a pain that he'd never, maybe never, in his life felt. Rei looked at Naruto as she turned the dial on the machine. He yelled louder. She felt pain filling throughout her. She hated doing this to Naruto. But.. To spare her own life, she must do this.. Even if she would rather risk her life for his..

_**- Flashback -**_

_" Rei.. You mus-st turn this-s dial until it reaches-s this-s red point. Once it does-s, you mus-st quickly es-scape s-so that your life may be s-spared.." _

_Rei looked into her master's eyes. She saw he wasn't serious, but she sighed and whispered,_

_" Hai Oroachimaru-Sama.." _

_A smile curled onto his face._

_" Good.. That is-s all.." _

_" Hai.." _

_Rei turned and left the room._

_**- End Flashback - **_

Rei started to laugh. Through Naruto's pain, he looked at her in confusement. She eyed him carefully. She, showing no tears.

" What.. What's so funny?!"

Rei continued to laugh, but she answered him in a tone unlike the ones he had heard her use before.

" It's just that.. I risked my life for this mission.. And Oroachimaru-Sama is trying to end my life as well as yours.. "

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

" W-What?"

Rei smiled a true smile.

" I'm giving up my life for him.. And he doesn't even give a damn about me and what I think."

" What are you talking about? If you don't like what he's doing and if he doesn't care about you.. Why are you following his orders?!' Naruto asked as she turned the dial again. Rei smirked a little and said,

" Well.. Because, I wanted you."

Naruto's eyes widened. _What is she talking about?_

Rei laughed at the confused look on Naruto's face.

" When I first started this mission.. I didn't care what would happen to you.."

A look of disgust crossed Naruto's face, but she continued.

" But then.. I met you and I didn't want to let go.."

Naruto gasped in surprise.

" I found myself falling for you.. I couldn't help it and my mission was getting harder and harder to complete,"

Naruto's eyes felt her pain. He looked at his feet.

" But then, I found out that Haruno was already falling for you and you for her.. I couldn't help but feel jeolous. Why should I be killed in the end, whereas Haruno gets to have the man I love?"

Naruto was shocked to no end as she heard her voice. He looked up and saw that even though she was smiling, she was crying.

" I felt so much bitter resentment to her.. I just didn't know what you saw in her.. So, I tried to keep you away from Haruno.. But in that case, it was helping my mission.. And I didn't want you to die. So I tried to get you away from Sakura for my own benefit and I had lost control of my feelings.. I loved you and I couldn't push them away.."

Naruto looked sadly at her eyes.

" .. I'm sorry that I did that to you.. I didn't mean for you to fall for me.. "

Rei looked into the eye's of the man she loved. She couldn't hate him, she loved him too much to do that.

" I'm sorry that I hurt you.. and Sakura. All I want is for you to be happy.. Even if it's not with me.."

" Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened and shifted to the door because of the voice he had heared just screamed his name.

Sakura ran to Naruto and hugged him. Crying onto his chest.

" What are you doing here Sakura! Go back, before you're hurt!" Naruto yelled as she sobbed.

" I can't go back.. Not as long as you're in danger.. Please Naruto.. Let me help you!?" Sakura pleaded onto his chest.

Naruto's eyes softened and said softly.

" Sakura-Chan.."

Rei stood by, watching the two together.. It made her so jeolous that it wasn't her that Naruto cared so much for. But.. she only wanted to make Naruto happy.. And even if it is not with her, she wanted to make sure he would be happy..

Then the ground began to shake and crumble away.

Then a voice not belonging to Rei spoke.

" Aw.. Is-sn't that touching..? Kukuku.."

Naruto growled in anger and hatred for the man that appeared before him. Sakura's tears subsided, as she blinked her tears away and glared up at the man that she had dispised the moment she had met him.

" Oroachimaru.. "

" I'm s-sorry to s-say, but I'm going to have to go back on our deal.." He was suddenly able to move like a snake as his neck stretched out and went after Sakura.

" Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto tried to keep her out of his clutches, but he was still chained up to the machine. The machine was starting to fall back and tumble beneath the floor.

Oroachimaru kept on coming. He was only a few feet away from Sakura. Sakura was getting ready to feel the pain. She saw that Oroachimaru had grown fangs, just like a snake. She wouldn't let Oroachimaru harm Naruto anymore.

_Man is that guy a freak! Oh what am I saying?! That freak is about to kill me!_

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for his fangs to come in contact with her. But they never did.

Sakura opened her eyes just to hear,

" Rei!"

Naruto scream her name.

Rei had jumped in front of Oroachimaru's target to stop him from getting any closer. He had landed on the side of Rei's waist. Oroachimaru looked up at Rei and smirked as he pulled away from her and back to normal.

Blood was soaking her clothes and she felt her whole body go numb. She fell to her knees.

" Kukuku.. Why do you s-sacrifice yours-self for the woman that s-stole your man? "

It was Rei's turn to smirk.

" So you couldn't have your way.. And so Naruto could be happy.."

Oroachimaru began to chuckle at her stupidity.

" S-So.. You had fallen in love with the Uzumaki brat.. Jus-st like I thought you would.. "

Rei's eyes widened at his words.

" W-what?"

Oroachimaru smirked.

" I hoped that you would fall in love with him.. No, I knew you would.."

" Why..? Why would you want me to fall in love with Naruto?"

" Why you as-sk? Well.. S-So I couldn eventually kill you is-s why.. kukuku.." Oroachimaru chuckled.

Rei's eyes widened in shock.

" What?"

" I didn't need you anymore, s-so I put you on the job to keep Haruno and Uzumaki apart.. In the end.. I knew you would have fallen for the demon brat.. And you did s-so without me even having to lift a finger."

Rei's frown turned to a smile.

" So.. It was a plan, huh? Well.. I guess that if I did this.. It won't go with your plan at all!"

Rei stabbed the machine with a kunai and the machine started to shake.

" Noo!!" Oroachimaru yelled, he didn't forsee this. 

The shackles on Naruto's wrists fell to the floor. He looked into Rei's eyes, before she said.

" Get out of here! I'll stall him!"

Sakura pulled on his arm to tell him that they should go. Naruto looked at Rei.

" Go you baka! Go before I change my mind!" Rei yelled, making Naruto run after Sakura out the door. But before he left compleatly, he yelled,

" Thanks.. Rei.."

" Tch.. Whatever.." Rei muttered. _No.. thank you Naruto.. I love you and I always will.._

" Aw.. that is-s very touching.. But I can't let you get away after you des-stroyed my machine and changed my plans-s! Die! " Oroachimaru screeched as he went once again after Rei. Fang and Kunai clashed. Rei wasn't going to be able to move for much longer. She smiled.. At least she felt what love was like before she died..

_Good bye Naruto.. _

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short but it's where it needed to stop so just go with it! Please review!**

**Really I am sorry for not updating sooner.. But I had to finish school first before I started this chapter. So now that school is out, I can concentrate more on this story. So hoped you like it!**

**That's all for now, and I hope to see you all here soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Don't You Remember Me?: 22**_

Sakura and Naruto ran for it. They knew that the building could collapse on them any second. But as they ran, Sakura felt the urge to look into the room they ran past. She saw her father laying out cold on the floor. Sakura stopped and screamed,

" Dad!"

Naruto noticed what she yelled and looked too into the room and saw her father knocked out in the room.

" Teike!" Naruto yelled.

They ran into the room and found that the room was starting to cave in too. Sakura was shocked to see her father there. But something stood out in her mind.

_**-Flashback-**_

_He smiled, but then a look of guilt overtook his facial features. _

_Sakura took note of this and said,_

" _Hm? What's up dad?" _

_He looked at her and said,_

" _Sakura.. I know that you haven't really gotten used to Caira.. And I'm sorry about that.." _

_Sakura was blown away, she would never think he would ever say this to her about her evil stepmother._

" _Dad.. It's ok-" _

" _No it's not Sakura.. I should have asked you how you would feel about it.. I never did.. I'm sorry.." Teike looked truly sorry for not asking her for permission to marry this women._

_Sakura couldn't help but feel worried. Why would he suddenly just say this to her out of the blue._

" _It's ok dad.. I know you were missing mom and you needed help to put up with me.. I understand.." _

" _But I know that you don't like her.. I'm sorry that I couldn't replace your mother's spot with someone we could both like.." _

_Now Sakura was really worried._

" _Dad.. Are you alright?" _

_Teike's face showed remorse and dread, but he faked a smile and said,_

" _Of course I am honey.. Why wouldn't I be?" _

_Sakura still doubted him, but she sighed and took it in._

" _Oh, it's nothing.. I have to go call up the girls, I'll see you later dad.." _

" _Oh Sakura dear.. I'm going on a trip this weekend so I won't be able to see you off to the dance." _

" _Ok dad.. I love you.." _

" _Bye sweetie.." He hugged her and kissed her forehead, saying his goodbye's until next week._

_As Sakura was walking up to her room, she took one last look back at her dad.._

_**-End of Flashback**_

Sakura found that this is probably why he told her those things earlier that day. She felt tears cascading down her cheeks and felt herself shake with anger that Oroachimaru tried to kill her father. _But why did he try to kill him? And did dad know Oroachimaru was going to try and kill him?!_

Naruto saw how affected she was by him being there, but he saw that the ceiling was about to cave in any moment.

" Sakura-Chan.. We have to get out of here before the ceiling falls down on us!"

Sakura nodded forcing her tears back. She was going to pick up her father when she felt Naruto pull him onto his back. She felt so happy that Naruto was with her right now, otherwise she probably would never had seen her father again.

She smiled at him and they both ran out just as the ceiling collapsed. They ran all the way down, it wasn't that many more flights of stairs to the bottom.

Finally, they made it to the bottom, but they kept on running because the building was coming down and fast. They made it all the way to the parking lot and saw that the building was completly destroyed. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other, but then they heard it. That menacing chuckle.

" Kukukuku.. You thought you could get rid of me that eas-sily? That is-s pathetic!" Oroachimaru smirked as he made it through the flying debris.

" How the hell did you get out of that alive with Rei keeping you there!?" Naruto yelled, anger corsing through his veins.

Oroachimaru kept on smirking.

" Rei was-s nothing compaired to me. S-so of course I could take her without s-such a fuss-s.. "

Sakura felt Naruto growl in fury.

" Why can't you just let it go?! Your building is gone and it's very unlikely that you will get another one after this one collapsed!" Sakura asked, her anger shwoing within her voice.

" Well, that's-s where you are wrong.. I have hundreds-s of other buildings-s s-scattered althoughout Japan! You can't get away from me."

" No actually that's where you are wrong. This is where I stop you!" Naruto growled out.

" No Naruto! This is just what he wants! Then he'll capture you and will get power! Please don't!" Sakura said, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

Naruto smiled down at her.

" Sakura.. I'm the only one that can stop him.. Please go, and take your father.. " Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura tried not to blush. But he can do things to her. She couldn't help it, she blushed and remembered what it felt for those lips of his to be on hers, she blushed deeper. Sakura didn't want him to go though. She didn't want to lose him again. It would only break her heart.

" But Naruto.. I-" Sakura was inturuppted.

" No buts Sakura-Chan.. Go. I need to know you're safe.." Naruto whispered. His voice made her shiver.

Sakura really didn't want to leave him there. She was scared of losing him, just like she lost her mother and almost lost her father. Without him, her world would really crash down, and nothing else but him could repair it. But she also trusted Naruto and his judgement.

Sakura slowly nodded, her heart breaking with each nod. But before she took off with her dad, she looked into those cerulean blue eyes one last time and said,

" Promise me one thing?"

Naruto looked at her, his eyes thinking of the promise they had promised.

" Anything for you Sakura-Chan.." Naruto said softly.

" Come back to me.."Sakura pleaded, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

Naruto looked into her beautiful emerald orbs and found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her each second that he stared into her eyes.

" Always.."

Sakura took that as an " I promise."

With that she was about to leave, when Naruto pulled her close, their lips instantly meeting in a slow and soft chaste kiss. It was something filled with all his love for her, and she felt it, she also felt her face go ablaze. She kissed him back with all of her heart and soul.

They broke, and felt breathless by how that kiss meant to both of them. Sakura looked into his eyes one last time, and his into hers. Both of them saying _I love you _without even speaking a word. Sakura ran away, taking a glance back at her best friend and someone she loved with all her heart. Naruto gave her a small smile before she disappeared in the dark garage, before he turned and scowled at Oroachimaru.

" Kukuku.. What's-s wrong Naruto-Kun? Did you really think you could get rid of me s-so eas-sily? Kukuku, I laugh at your judgement.." Oroachimaru smirked at the boy, thinking that he had already won the battle.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk.

" So what if I did? It doesn't mean that I still get rid of ya!" Naruto said before he started after the son of a bitch, wow, where'd that come from?

Oroachimaru smirked and felt that he already had won. Naruto's fist was so close coming in contact with Oroachimaru's face. But Oroachimaru side-stepped the boy and took ahold of his fist. Naruto grimanced at the pain, but tried not to yell out as the snake twisted it until it made a cracking sound. Naruto screamed in pain, as he twisted his arm out of his hands. Oroachimaru's smirk deepened as Naruto fell to the floor in agony. Naruto couldn't feel his hand at the moment but that wouldn't stop him. Naruto slowly got up and glared at the bastard. He gripped his wrist and tried to keep it from being injured any longer, he winced at the sharp pain. He made another swing at Oroachimaru with his leg this time but, only to find himself falling face first into the cold cement of the parking garage.

Oroachimaru just kept on smirking in arrogance.

" Is-s this-s all you can do? You pos-sess-s the nine-tailed fox and this-s is-s all the power you can mus-ster? You truly are pathetic..kukuku.." Oroachimaru sneered at Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fist, the one that he could feel, and grit his teeth in anger. He was getting angry fast, and that was never good news, especially if you are the one to get him angry.

" You are s-so weak.. But that's-s to be expected, your parents-s were jus-st as weak..kukuku.." Oroachimaru chuckled.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his parents. Naruto lives alone, not even knowing who his parents were.

" How the hell do you know my parents?!" Naruto yelled, wanting to get some answers.

Oroachimaru smirked.

" Oh, that's-s right.. You never knew your parents-s, did you?"

Naruto didn't reply, he waited for an answer, he needed to know.. What happened to them? Why was he all alone?

" Kukuku.. Of cours-se I knew your parents-s.. I was-s the one who killed them both!" Oroachimaru laughed with hilarity in his voice.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets. So.. This was the man that had made him all alone. He was the one who made him suffer through torment of thinking that he wasn't good enough for his parents. He was the one who took his, most likely, loving mother and father away from him! He was the one who had made him miserable for more than half of his life! That bastard..

Naruto felt the tears falling swiftly down his cheeks, but anger soon became a stronger urge. He wanted revenge. He wanted this man's blood..

Naruto was losing himself, and fast..

Oroachimaru noticed this and smirked at the boy.

" S-so.. Finally going to s-show me the true power you pos-sess-s.. Excellent.." Oroachimaru grinned malaciously at his opponent. Naruto felt himself being covered in the red-chakra cloak. He faced Oroachimaru, and felt anger wash completly over him, not going to let anything stop him from his revenge.

Naruto was already at 3 tails, one more and he would loose himself to the nine-tailed fox..

Naruto growled in anger and blew away that smirk right off of Oroachimaru's face. Naruto's hand like claw went after Oroachimaru and grasped the snake and shut his fist tight, but Oroachimaru suddenly turned into a bunch of snakes.

Naruto was surprised to see this, but found Oroachimaru quickly. Naruto roared in fury, causing Oroachimaru to fall back, but not completly. Naruto then threw another red-chakra fist and knocked him into the sky. As Naruto was trying to grab hold of him, Oroachimaru flung himself about trying not to get caught, he knew he would die if he got caught.

Naruto roared again, but this time only in frustration as the snake countered another of his moves. He wanted to rid the world of this disgusting man. He wanted him to be killed, and he the one to do it. Oroachimaru has caused so much pain in his life and he was going to pay.

Naruto's anger topped it off as a fourth tail sprouted out, making him lose all cauntiousness. The smell of rotting flesh was to be smelled throughout the garage, and the scent of blood to take it's place. The chakra was so intense that his skin was peeling off, replaced with his own blood. Naruto now looked like a miniture fox.

-**XoXo-**

Sakura stopped at the very bottom of the garage. She smelled burning flesh, with a little scent of blood in the air. She shivered as she felt a strong presense in the air. (chakra) She looked at her dad and looked back at the garage.

She knew something bad was going on, she could feel it.

**-XoXo-**

Naruto threw a ball of chakra at Oroachimaru, something no man could dodge, but Oroachimaru is no man..

He turned into a bunch of snakes that slithered around and made their way underground, out of harms way. He then reappeared behind Naruto and swung a sword around and into Naruto's fox-like shoulder. It didn't pierce right through him. No it was more like pushed. No matter how hard he tried, Oroachimaru could not thrust his sharpest sword into this boy.

_Interesting,_

Oroachimaru smirked at his new-found knowladge.

Oroachimaru pulled away from Naruto and pulled out a scroll. Naruto, was paying him no attention and trying out his next attack on the snake.

Oroachimaru smirked as he opened the scoll. He did a few handsigns and a puff of smoke clouded Naruto's vision. Naruto growled, more like the nine-tailed fox. He could see nothing but this fog. It was getting in the way of his revenge and it was not making him happy.

" Kukuku.. Naruto-Kun.. I'm impress-sed.. You actually are quite s-strong. That is-s why I have res-sorted into us-sing my las-st technique. It is-s s-something that can s-stop you.. S-so be ready.." Oroachimaru warned, even though he could not be seen.

The four-tailed Naruto looked around searching for his opponant.

Suddenly something trapped Naruto and he couldn't break free. He felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach and he felt his power draining away, along with his strength. Naruto went limp.

Oroachimaru chuckled.

" Kukuku.. I did tell you.."

The fog lifted up as Naruto saw what had captured him. A steel like claw was keeping him still. He couldn't move and he was barely concious.

" Now.. As long as I have you.. Nothing can s-stop me!"

Oroachimaru appeared before Naruto, his gaze slowly drifting in and out.

" S-soon.. You'll be joining your s-stupid parents-s.. All I need is-s-"

" GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM NARUTO!!"

Sakura punched the unsuspecting Oroachimaru into a tree that was just outside the car garage.

Sakura looked at Naruto and found herself shocked beyond anything she's seen. Naruto looked like a miniture fox. Tears instantly fell down Sakura's cheeks, a pain clutching at her chest. She just couldn't help but feel helples to do anything to help Naruto. She fell down in defeat. He looked into her eyes and saw her tears, and felt all anger and lust for blood disappear within him.

Slowly, his form returned to two tails, and that was enough to let him talk to Sakura.

" S-Sakura.. Chan..? "

Sakura looked up at the sound of his voice.

" N-Naruto..? W-what h-happened to y-you?" Sakura said scrambling up to her feet.

" I.. I d-don't know.. All I remember is hearing Oroachimaru talking about murdering my parents.. And then blank.. I don't remember.." By then, he was back to normal and no longer in the fox's cloak.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

" H-he was the bastard that took your parents away from you?!"

Naruto slowly nodded. Sakura was angry beyond belief. Oroachimaru is the freakin' bastard that has been making Naruto's life a living hell! That bastard was going to pay!

Sakura looked like she could kill anyone at the moment, but Naruto's voice calmed her down.

" Sakura.. Please don't.. I can't afford to lose you too.." His voice and eyes pleading not to do anything drastic.

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart crack at the look in his eyes. He looked so miserable and so sad. It made her feel so depressed and sad that he was feeling like that, and she couldn't even do anything about it.

Sakura went up to Naruto and got him out of the metal claw machine.

Naruto smiled up at Sakura, although it was evident that he was still put out by the new information about his parents.

"Oh Naruto.." Sakura said, as she hugged him and tried so hard to releave him of his pain.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

" Oh.. How touching.."

Naruto and Sakura looked up at the sound of the voice. Naruto glared and stood up. Sakura following his actions.

".."

" Oh.. Cat got your tounge? Well.. It doesn't matter. It's-s time that I finally end this-s!" Oroachimaru screeched as he leaped after the two, trying to finally rid him of them.

Naruto stood in front of Sakura protectively, not letting her get hurt whatsoever. Sakura hugged him close, hoping that nothing would happen to him.

Naruto growled as Oroachimaru brought out a sharp sword. Naruto slightly flinched and thought of the pain, but didn't care what happened to him as long as Sakura was safe.

Oroachimaru was about 3 ft. away when suddenly a demon wind shuriken flew out and deflected the sword away from the couple. Oroachimaru backed away at the sudden attack.

He looked at Naruto and Sakura and saw it was neither of the two that had deflected his attack.

" It's been awhile.. Oroachimaru.." A voice spoke out.

" Who the hell was-s that?!" Oroachimaru said, a look of anger at the person that disturbed his murder.

_Who is-s the person that deflected my attack? It was-s not the girl or the boy.. S-so who could it be?_

Suddenly a figure jumped down and landed in front of Naruto and Sakura. They regained composure and stood up and smirked at Oroachimaru.

" .. That would be me."

**Well, that's all for now! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I though'd you'd like a little suspense in this story! So who is this person, and how do they know Oroachimaru? Ok, well anyways, please review! I really hope you liked it.**

**I guess that's all for now, so I guess I'll see you all here soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Don't You Remember Me?: 23**_

It was none other than.. Kakashi. O-O ..Ok.. Didn't see that coming..

" K-Kakashi-Sensei?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

" And how do you know Orochimaru?!" Sakura then asked,

" Meh.. I'll tell ya later. Right now.. We have to get you two outta here."

Sakura and Naruto just looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

" S-so it is-s Kakashi to the res-scue is it? What a pleas-sent s-surprise.. It's-s nice to s-see you again.." Orochimaru said, a smirk crawling it's way onto his face.

Kakashi stared coldly at the snake.

" I find that we aren't thinking the same thing.." Kakashi said cooly.

" Always-s the s-same Kakashi.. Never playing.. Jus-st getting to the point.. You remind me of Minato.. Just as s-serious-s.."

A kunai flew at Orochimaru's face, which he dodged. He smirked at Kakashi, who glared at him, an anger filling throughout his body.

" Touched a nerve.. Did I? Kukuku.. Well, no matter.. You are not worth any of my time.." Orochimaru smirked and said.

" I will be back and I will get you Naruto-Kun.. You will be mine.. Kukuku.. Until then.."

Orochimaru slowly disappeared in the wind, as Kakashi threw another demon-wind shuriken at the man.

" Damnit.. That snake got away.. " Kakashi said to himself, glaring at the spot Orochimaru stood before.

Both Sakura and Naruto stared at Kakashi with surprise. Ok.. How did Kakashi fit into all of this? And how does he know Orochimaru? This is just too weird!

Kakashi slowly turned. It was then that they realized his strange appearance. It was in a black turtleneck and black pants with a green vest covering his shirt. A black mask now covering his mouth instead of the usual white cloth.

He sighed and looked at the two before him.

" Ok.. Now that he's gone.. I think I should explain things to you.." Kakashi said, his usual bored tone noticed in his voice as he spoke.

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

He sighed again and said,

" Well.. Then we should head to headquarters.. Sakura, your father was taken to the hospital there.. Just so you know." Kakashi told them.

Sakura nodded.

" Ok.. Let's go."

_**Konoha Secret Ambu Headquarters- KSA..**_

" Ok.. You must be a little surprised about this..?" Kakashi's voice was heard.

The couple nodded.

" This is the Konoha Ambu Headquaters. This is a secret organization beneath the police force here in Konoha. Close to none know about this agency and it's importance." Kakashi started.

Sakura and Naruto's brows raised in surprise.

" Something like the FBI?" Naruto asked.

" Hmm.. I guess it's kinda like that.. But more secretive.." Kakashi explained.

" Oh " Stated Naruto simply.

" So.. How do you come into this? How do you know of Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

" Orochimaru.. Was a traitor to the KSA.." Kakashi said bitterly.

" He worked here?!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but nodded.

" He left because he was angry with the previous leader, his teacher and father-like figure, chose someone else to replace him as the KSA leader," Kakashi paused.

" He wanted revenge so, he left and made his own organization to try and destroy Konoha and control the rest of the world.." Kakashi explained.

" Who replaced the KSA Leader..?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto with a look of dread and sadness.

" .. My teacher.. The KSA leader was.. Minato Namikaze.. Your father." Kakashi said quietly.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

_What the-?_ Naruto thought.

_So.. This is why Naruto's all alone.._

" Orochimaru wanted revenge against your father for taking his _so-called rightful _place.. So.. He.."

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eyes. Sadness, hatred, anger, depression, and lonelyness were in his eyes as he looked into Kakashi's. Kakashi felt horrible to have to tell Naruto the truth.

" .. He murdered both your parents.. And tried to murder you so he sealed the nine-tailed fox inside you to try and kill you, but we took you away before that could happen and stopped it from killing you. You were then brought up here for the first 4 years of your life. But.. We wanted you to have a normal life, so we let you stay with a foster family.. But, they only took you in to try and kill you.. For they only thought you were that demon that was sealed inside you."

Naruto looked at his feet in the rememberence of bitter and terrible memories of people trying to kill him.

" But we tried to keep the people peaceful, and they didn't want to agree.."

" We were about to take you back in, when Iruka took you in and you two were happy."

" It was also then," Kakashi started.

" That you had made your very first friend with.. Sakura." Kakashi smiled as he said this.

Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other at the thought of their friendship.

" It was unfortunate to discover that Sakura's father was working with a branch of Orochimaru's organization. Of course, no one knew the real reason why Orochimaru left. And Sakura, your father knew nothing of this as well.. But, somehow Orochimaru found out of your friendship and thought that young Naruto here lived with you. So he _promoted_ your father to a nearby branch where he could capture Naruto. But, sadly he found out that Naruto did not live with you.. Out of anger.. He gave your mother a sickness that was deadly and.. Well.." Kakashi ended sadly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and sadness. Tears made their way down her face..

" I-It's his _damn _fault that my mother died?!" Sakura asked, but knew the truth.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura as she silently cried into his shirt at the sad news. He gripped her tighter as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

" Oh.. Sakura-Chan.. " Naruto whispered into her ear sadly.

" He then used mind-control to make you think that Caira was your step-mom, and your father's new wife before you two moved back here.. She is a croonie of Orochimaru's that would watch you and your father as an inside spy.." Kakashi then said.

Sakura was only angrier at the sound of the news.

" I knew my dad would never marry that bitch!" Sakura said with venom dripping in her voice.

Kakashi nodded.

" Your father was then transfered here to get close to Naruto again and Caira would capture him, but it didn't really work because you were never around her with Naruto. "

" So Orochimaru pulled drastic measures and hired a new trained special ops to capture Naruto. Rei."

Naruto nodded as Sakura kept crying softly, she clenching his shirt in her fists.

" But she failed to capture you fully because you had fallen for Sakura. So.. Orochimaru had Rei go and kidnap you. But that was a disaster because Rei had fallen for you too and stopped Orochimaru from taking you. "

" And so.. Here we are now." Kakashi finished.

There was moment of silence, except for Sakura's soft cries, until Naruto said,

" But how do you fit into this Kakashi-Sensei..?" Naruto asked, confusion written on his face.

Kakashi sighed again before answering with,

" Naruto.. I have always been part of the KSA, but they told me that they needed someone to watch you at school, so I took that role. Considering your father was my teacher.. I wanted to be a part of your life.. So I took the job."

Naruto nodded appreciatively before Sakura spoke, she had stopped crying.

" Kakashi-Sensei..?"

" Hm..?" Kakashi asked in return.

" There's only one thing that still doesn't make any sense. How come Naruto didn't remember me when we saw each other again?"

Kakashi's brows rose in surprise at the sudden question.

" Well.. Naruto was so much in pain and was suffering without you here by his side.. So, Iruka asked if we could wipe his memory of you.."

Sakura's eyes widened.

" Why..?"

" Naruto waited everyday for you to come back to him.. But you never came. And Naruto gave up on you and felt like his life was worthless.. So, Iruka thought that if we did take his memory of you he wouldn't be too hasty in ending his life. It wasn't a permenant memory swipe, it was only until you, Sakura, came back and awoke those hidden memories in his mind. That way, he could be happy." Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded and understood. She would not wish he ended his life, especially on her behalf.

" I understand." Sakura answered.

Naruto looked up from Sakura, slinging his arm around her waist, and he looked up at Kakashi.

" So, what do I do now? Orochimaru will most likely come after me. I don't want anyone to be hurt if he's going to come after me.." Naruto asked.

"Well.. There isn't really much that we can do. All we can do for now is try and keep you safe. If Orochimaru captures you, it's over."

Sakura shivered. She didn't want to lose Naruto again, especially if it was permenantly..

Sakura looked up at Naruto, the one she had fallen head over heels for..

Naruto saw this and gave her a smile. She couldn't smile, with all this worry in her heart, but he kept that smile on. Tears streamed down her cheeks once again.

" Sakura.. I promise, I won't be captured.. I don't want you to be alone.. I love you too much.. So I promise you, I won't die.. " Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto's foolishness at a moment like this, but she smiled and hugged him. Hands around his waist, she cried silently, but said,

" ..You baka.." A smile made it's way onto her face.

Naruto smiled at her and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her silky pink locks. He kissed her forehead softly as he stroked her back to calm her down and reassure her of his promise.

**-xoxo-**

Naruto walked side along Sakura. He was taking her home. He even walked her to the door.

They had been told that the KSA had imprisoned Caira and it was now safe for Sakura to go home. But Sakura's father was still injured and had to stay in their private hospital for a few more days. So Sakura was alone..

Finally they made their way to the doorstep. Sakura looked up at Naruto, and he at her. She had a glazed look in her eyes, as he stared down at her. Naruto felt his face heat up at the look she gave him. It held so much: Fear, happiness, worry, anger, surprise, happiness, nervousness, lonelyness.. Love..

Did he really do all that too her? How could he, one person, make her feel so many emotions? Was that even possible? But Sakura was different. He knew that when they first met. And, she made him feel so many emotions as well.. But love.. Love overpowered all those emotions, and he knew that he was in love with her the moment they met.

Then, she spoke..

" Naruto I-"

Naruto crashed his lips over hers. Sakura was at first surprised by the sudden kiss, but she lost herself in that kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist. The kiss started out sudden, but it was slow and passionate at the same time, and it held so many of their emotions, in that short chaste kiss..

Soon they broke away, unfortunatly to Sakura's liking. Naruto pulled away and looked at her with a nervous smile and laughed a little. She immeadiatly missed the feel and warmth of his arms around her.

" Sorry Sakura-Chan.. Couldn't help myself.."

Sakura was silent, her face still red at the sudden kiss.

" Well.. I guess I better go. It's late and I want you to get some sleep." Naruto said with a small smile. It was about four in the morning, and they were exhausted..

He turned to make his way back to his car, but Sakura stopped him. Naruto looked back, a puzzeling look was on his face. Sakura looked up at him with eyes that said, " Please don't go."

" .. Please don't go.. I.. I don't want to be alone.." Sakura said.

Naruto felt bad that she felt so alone. He didn't want that. So.. He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled graciously.

She nodded and slid her hand to his and pulled him inside.

After awhile the two made it up to her room, they laid on her bed and hugged each other as they both slowly were falling asleep.

" .. N-Naruto?"

" ..Hm Sakura?" Naruto answered.

" What do think is gonna happen?"

" Sakura.. Nothing will happen.." Naruto said calmly into her ear. She shivered at his hot breath tickling her ear.

She looked up into his blue eyes..

" ..You promise me?" Sakura asked, she knew he promised already.. But she was so worried about him..

Naruto looked back into her emerald eyes and saw the fear of losing him in them. He smiled at her and laughed a little, but said,

" Of course Sakura-Chan.. I promise you with my life that nothing will happen."

Sakura slowly smiled and hugged him closer to her, feeling his warmth. She smiled at the feeling and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, in a grip that said, " I'll never let you go.."

Soon, they both fell asleep.. Never letting go of the other as they dreamed.

**-xoxo-**

Sakura slammed her locker shut. She saw someone leaning on the locker besides her with a smile and his hands behind his head. Sakura smiled at him.

" Morning Sakura-Chan!"

She shifted her books into her bag and hugged Naruto. He smiled as they pulled apart.

" Man that was some 'Good morning!' Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed and punched him playfully on the shoulder, with a smile and said.

" Well.. Don't get used to it." Sakura said.

Naruto frowned at her as he rubbed his arm.

" Why not?" Naruto asked as she started to walk to their class, with him following behind her.

She smirked, and said,

" Because.. If we did that every morning, then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Naruto's brows rose.

" What are you talkin-"

Sakura kissed him full on the lips, instantly asking for permission into his mouth, which he happily accepted, and they made out for few minutes. Finally, they broke apart and Naruto blushed, but smiled and said,

" I like that 'Good Morning' way better Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said.

" Thought you might!" Sakura smiled at Naruto, a slight blush on her cheeks.

They made their way to class since the bell was about to ring.

It was now Monday, the first day of school they had after the dance and all that Orochimaru crap.

People stared at the couple as they held hands and made their way down to homeroom. Finally, they made it.

As they walked in, all eyes were on them. All of their friends glanced at them and noticed something about them. They were holding hands.

TenTen grinned at the two and said,

" So.. I guess that whatever you ended up doing Sakura.. It ended well

!"

Sakura glared at her. TenTen muffled her laughs behind her hand. They made their way over to their group.

Naruto kissed her and she sat by Hinata, TenTen, Matsuri, and Kumiko. Naruto made his way up to Sasuke and the other guys.

As soon as Naruto was out of earshot. Matsuri got all excited and said,

" So.. What happened between you two? You were friends at the dance, then when we see you here today.. You guys are..?" Matsuri asked, leaving it in sespence for everyone of those girls.

Sakura blushed at the question and smiled shyly.

" Well.. He finally remembers me.. You know from before..?" Sakura asked. She had told them the whole story between her and Naruto's early friendship.

" Yeah?" The girls asked simitainously.

" Well.. He confessed that he remembered me and he also confessed that he loved me since he first met me.." Sakura's face was flushed.

" No way?!" Matsuri said.

Sakura nodded.

All the girls looked at Sakura, then at each other and they squeeled in excitement.

" Finally!" TenTen said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at them.

" Whatever.."

" So.. It looks like you guys kissed.. How was it..?" Kumiko said, a look of smugness in her smile.

Sakura blushed, while the other girls just laughed at her.

As Naruto walked away, he heard the girls laughing behind him. He smiled, knowing they were gonna tease her.

" Hey'a Naruto.. Guess that whole thing with Sakura ended well..?" Kiba said with a smirk.

Naruto scowled and Kiba snickered.

" Hmph.. It's not like it's any of your bussiness."

" Eh.. Calm down dobe.. We already know you are with Sakura.." 1 guess at who that was.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's blunt answer.

" Tch.. You're just jeolous!" Naruto said, a smirk plasterd on his face.

Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes.

" Hn. Yeah right. I'd never be jeolous of _you_. Besides, I already have Kumiko, so why would I care?"

" Since when were you two going out?!" Naruto asked, the smirk slipped off his face.

Sasuke smirked.

" Your not the only one that got a girl at the dance, you know. Besides, I don't even know why you would want to go out with her.."

Naruto growled and clutched the front of Sasuke's navy blue shirt. Sasuke continued to smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his rival/best friend.

" Hm.. A few months ago, I seem to remember you always hitting on Sakura. Huh? So what's with that teme?" Naruto continued narrowing his eyes into a glare.

Sasuke glared right back.

" That's none of your concern.." Sasuke answered.

" Chicken ASS!"

" Hn.. Dobe."

" You bastard!"

" You're such a fuckin' loser."

" You heartless freaking ice-bitch!!"

" Dobe."

" ASS HOLE!!"

" Whiney bitch!!"

" Fuckin' man whore!!"

**-xoxo-**

_" You're such a fuckin' loser."_

_" You heartless freaking ice-bitch!!"_

_" Dobe."_

The girls had stopped talking as soon as they heard the fight in the back. They turned to see Naruto clutching Sasuke's shirt and them glaring at each other.

" ASS HOLE!!"

" Whiney bitch!!"

" Fuckin' man whore!!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke growled at that one, while Naruto smirked triumphently.

" You fuckin' bastard Naruto!"

" What? That the best you could do T-E-M-E?!"

Sasuke growled and was about to throw a punch at Naruto, but Gaara and Neji interfered before anything could happen.

" Cut the crap guys, before you guys get into some deep shit!" Kiba said as they both sat down, glaring at him.

" STFU Kiba" Naruto growled out.

" Whatever.." Sasuke said, regaining his cool.

" Fine fine. Last time I try and help you two out.."

" I don't need any help!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. As they finished, they glared at each other, then turned away from each other, facing oppisite directions.

The girls just sweatdropped at the boys immature acts.

" And he's your boyfriend.." TenTen said with a sigh.

Both Sakura and Kumiko nodded. Sakura looked at the nodding Kumiko and her eyes widened.

"W-wait. Kumiko.. Is Sasuke your.. Boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

Kumiko blushed at the question, but she nodded.

" Hey! I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell us?!" Matsuri said, a grumpy look on her face now.

Kumiko laughed nervously while waving her hands at them.

" Because, I didn't want you to start sayin' stuff. And I was right, 'cuz you said stuff to Saku." Kumiko explained.

TenTen and Matsuri huffed and crossed their arms across their chests.

" Hmph!"

Sakura giggled and said,

" Now who's being immature?"

Hinata laughed with the other two girls, while both Matsuri and TenTen glared at Sakura.

" I am not immature!" They both said at the same time.

Sakura rolled her eyes at them, and said sarcastically,

" Sure.. And Gai-Sensei is straight.."

Both girls instantly gave up their anger and laughed.

" Hahaha! You're so right! He is so not straight!" Matsuri said wiping a tear from her eyes from laughing so much.

All the girls laughed.

**-xoxo-**

" Hm..? What's with the girls?" Kiba asked, as they all suddenly started laughing.

" Tch.. Probably something really stupid.." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes at them.

" Like what?" Naruto asked.

" How should I know dobe?" Sasuke said with a frown.

" I am not a dobe, you bastard!" Naruto said as he stood up again.

They continued to fight, while Gaara, Neji, and Kiba just looked at them boredly.

" There they go again.."

" They are so immature.." Neji scoffed.

" I AM NOT IMMATURE!!" Both Sasuke and Naruto growled as they magically appeared in front of the three.

Neji sweatdropped, and the three guys sighed.

_This is gonna be a long day.._

**-xoxo-**

" So.. Sakura, why did you leave the hospital early? We went to check on you on Saturday, but they said you were missing. And, you said something about Naruto.. What happened?" TenTen asked.

All five girls were walking in the hallway to the cafeteria.

Sakura suddenly stopped walking.

All the girls noticed this and looked back at her.

" What's up Sak? Whats wrong?" Matsuri asked.

Sakura looked up at them with a smile.

" Oh, I needed to go see Naruto. And I felt better so I just left." Sakura lied.

They all knew this was a lie, but didn't press the subject any further. If Sakura didn't want to talk about it, then they wouldn't pressure her.

" Oh, well let's go to lunch then." Hinata said, and they all nodded.

Sakura felt bad for lying to them, but Naruto probably doesn't want anyone else to know.. So, for now. She would keep this secret. She loved Naruto. Really she did, and that's why she wanted to protect him in anyway. She didn't want him feeling hurt. But, Sakura was scared. She didn't want to lose him. Sakura loved him so much and, she wouldn't know what to do without him.

**-xoxo-**

Naruto drove Sakura all the way home. It was silent until Sakura said,

" Kakashi-Sensei said something to me earlier.."

Naruto looked over at Sakura with a raised brow.

" Yeah? What'd he say?"

Sakura looked at her hands.

" You know how Sasuke was always trying to ask me out and all that crap.?"

Naruto just got even more confused.

" Yeah? Why?"

" Well.."

Naruto sighed and said.

" You can tell me anything Sakura.."

" Promise me.. You won't go and kill Sasuke? Afterall.. It's not his fault.." Sakura said.

" Wha-? Why would I go and kill Sasuke-Teme? He's my best friend." Naruto asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed.

" Naruto. Sasuke was trying to get me to go out with him because he had to take me to Orochimaru to lure you to him." Sakura said.

Naruto suddenly hit the breaks. Good thing it wasn't on a busy street.

Naruto just looked at her with a look of shock.

" S-Sasuke-Teme is work-king for Orochi-imaru!?" Naruto said, his voice rough and seemed to break and crack.

Sakura shook her head no. Naruto just grew even more confused.

" Sasuke _used to _work for that snake."

"What do you mean, _used to_?" Naruto asked.

" Well, Orochimaru had his parents held hostage, and he told Sasuke to kidnapp me because he wanted you. Sasuke couldn't refuse, or he and his parents would be slaughtered. So, he did it, but as soon as he found out that you would be killed once Orochimaru had you, he refused to do it.But Orochimaru wouldn't have it. So as he was going to kill them, KSA broke in and rescued them, and so Sasuke quit."

Naruto was silent for awhile, before he started up the car.

" So.. Teme knows about me..?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura at the corner of his eye.

Sakura slowly nodded.

Naruto sighed, but started to smile.

" That teme.."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. _Sasuke is a really great friend to risk his life to protect Naruto.._

_I love you so much Naruto.._

Naruto noticed her stare and looked at her with a confused look.

" What's up Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura shook her head and said with a smile,

" Oh nothing Naruto. Naruto?"

" Hm?"

" I love you.. You know that right?"

Naruto smiled.

" Of course I know that.. I love you too."

They grinned at each other with their eyes closed, but Naruto soon started to swerve and opened his eyes and gained control of the car again.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile and said,

" Eh-he.. Sorry about that Sakura-Chan. I forgot I was driving.."

Sakura shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend.

" It's ok Naruto.."

They both drove home in a nice comfertable silent peace..

**That's all for now! Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY for not updating sooner!! I guess I got really lazy, and like I said.. I'm really sorry about that! Oh and I'm sorry if it's kinda short or rushed too! **

**So did you like that little twist at the beginning and with Sasuke? Sorry, but I like Sasuke, I didn't want to make him the bad guy, so I tweaked it so that he was forced to work for Orochi-gay-ru. But that's why he was so determined in the earlier chapters and so yeah, just thought you'd like to know why Sasuke doesn't really care if Sakura's with Naruto.**

**Oh and I hit over 300 reviews! Thanks **_**SO**_** much for all the reviews!! I seriously didn't think this story would be so good, but I guess I'm just getting better at this! Thanks again! :D Here are a few of the recent reviewers,and I haven't done this for awhile so here:**

_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain__, __xXbeautifullyshatteredXx__, __Yamahato Yokimoko-san__, __aly247__, __Kyubbi-Kitsune__, __co246e__, __DrendeSalkash__, __Monica-San__, __Shadow Dancer929__, __XxorangeblossomxX__, __BloodyxMoonxNightmare__, __Lana-Shino__, __XXXnarusakuXXXlover, chiyuki07__, __and cherryblossom1500_

**Thanks again so much, it really means a lot to me!**

**I guess that's it, so I'll be leavin' but not for I long! I really **_**really **_**promise! Again sorry for the late chapter and please review! I'll see you all here really soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	25. Author note 4 the future of Story! READ!

_**Don't You Remember me?: **_**Continued? Sequel?**

Hey everyone it's ninchick01, yes I am back from the dead. Sorry for not updating in like forever! I probably made a lot of you mad at me for making you wait for so long. I seriously didn't know what I should have done. I have had writer's block for so long, plus my crazy self had to get obsessed with other stories and series. (Twilight, Bleach, Code Geass, and a whole bunch of other series.) So I am sorry for the long delay.

Anyways, on to business. I was wondering, what do you think about me keeping the story as is, or should have a sequel? Or should I just keep writing and adding to this story? Which would you prefer? Because, to tell you the truth, it doesn't matter to me. So please tell me in a review what you think should happen to _Don't You Remember Me? _And I will take all you ideas into consideration and start working on it again, maybe by the end of this week I will have it up and running! So please tell me what you think!

Thanks, and sorry if you thought this was an update!

Luv you all always,

XoXo ~ninchick01


End file.
